Until It Sleeps
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Someone pulls a Buffy but what’s a Buffy? But they aren’t the only one. Meet the prophesized two warriors and a special guest one brought with them.2nd in a series right after Keep Me Safe. Might want to read that one first.
1. Life after you

Ok everyone, so this is my next story. Entitled UNTIL IT SLEEPS. Named after the Metallica song. Below are the lyrics that I think go for the hole story... no I haven't written it all but yeah.. where I am going with this. Please read and review and enjoy thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffyverse belongs to Joss. Potterverse belongs to Rowling. This song and title belong to Metallica. And they all rock.  
  
This takes place in Harry Potter year 7 and a year after Buffy season 7... so as you can tell this goes in my direction.  
  
Summary of last story: Alexa Conners is a potential who has run away to London after finding her family brutally murdered. When there she bumps into Harry Potter who discovers she is a witch. She is enrolled in Hogwarts not knowing that she is now a Slayer after Willow's activation spell. At Hogwarts, she has her up and downs with Harry and the Gryffindors and escpecially Draco who she is with but breaks up with after she thinks Draco is with Dawn who shows up half way through. He isn't though because Draco has discovered a horrible secret about himself one that he is afraid to tell Alexa. She meets the new professor who is Spike, now human and tells her she is a Slayer. Eventually she meets Buffy who rescues her after Voldemort kidnaps her and tortures her when she refuses to join their side. Then Alexa discovers that there is a prophecy stating she must die in order to bring around two warriors to save the world .and she has to accept it. After she becomes a spy and pretends she is Voldemort's servant. Her friends turn against her thinking she is evil and this is when she catches Dawn and Draco. Then She does accept her prophecy but no one else will(The scoobies, Harry, who knows.) and try to stop her when a battle with Voldemort happens and they think that she'll die there. She ends up escaping by apparating inside Hogwarts.... It was possible that one time.... Then Lucius Malfoy ends up sending the killing curse at her while she is trying to save Draco. At the same time, she ends up killing Lucius. The curse doesn't kill her right away though, she has enough time to make up with Draco and say good bye but then she does die, leaving letters for all her friends, telling them she is fine with this. Will everyone else be able to go on though?  
  
The prophecy?: 2 warriors will rise, a special pair,  
And in them a power you will find so rare.  
This shall only happen when the Slayer witch dies  
For she is the key for the two to rise.  
  
Short summary of this story: Someone pulls a Buffy but what's a Buffy? But they aren't the only one. Meet the prophesized two warriors and a special guest one brought with them.2nd in a series right after Keep Me Safe. Might want to read that one first.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Where do I take this pain of mine  
  
I run but it stays right by my side  
  
So tear me open and pour me out  
  
There's things inside that scream and shout  
  
And the pain still hates me  
  
So hold me until it sleeps  
  
Just like the curse, just like the stray  
  
You feed it once and now it stays  
  
Now it stays  
  
So tear me open but beware  
  
There's things inside without a care  
  
And the dirt still stains me  
  
So wash me until I'm clean  
  
It grips you so hold me  
  
It stains you so hold me  
  
It hates you so hold me  
  
It holds you so hold me  
  
Until it sleeps  
  
So tell me why you've chosen me  
  
Don't want your grip  
  
Don't want your greed  
  
Don't want it  
  
I'll tear me open make you gone  
  
No more can you hurt anyone  
  
And the fear still shakes me  
  
So hold me, until it sleeps  
  
It grips you so hold me  
  
It stains you so hold me  
  
It hates you so hold me  
  
It holds you, holds you, holds you until it sleeps  
  
I Don't want it want it want it want it want it  
  
No  
  
So tear me open but beware  
  
There's things inside without a care  
  
And the dirt still stains me  
  
So wash me 'til I'm clean  
  
I'll tear thee open make you gone  
  
No longer will you hurt anyone  
  
And the hate still shapes me  
  
So hold me until it sleeps  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
180 days. That's how long it had been since Alexa Lynne Conners had died. In three days, he would be returning to Hogwarts for his final year and as head boy. But that didn't seem to matter. In four days it would have been her 17th birthday. But never again would she celebrate her birthday.  
  
He had never missed anyone or anything so much before in his life. Her face her body, fighting with her, being near her. He loved her temper, the way she'd flare up then just as easily calm down. It was worse then his. He loved her weird Canadian slang, her accent, and her eyes. He loved getting lost in her eyes, he could see everything in them. He was always fascinated by how they changed colour, going from dark brown to hazel, depending on her mood. He missed her trademark half smile. The way one corner of her mouth would lift and you would be comforted by it. You knew everything would be okay. Most of all, he missed her. Just being around her would make his day.  
  
It was because of her he had found his place in life. He had been set straight. He felt so lost before she showed up, but then, one day, she breezed into his life and from that moment, he was hooked. She was all he could think about, no matter how hard he tried to push her away, she wouldn't leave and he gave in content to have her near.  
  
The war with Voldemort still raged on and sometimes he felt her death was in vain. Voldemort still lived but she didn't. But she had killed Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort's most faithful servant. He had watched the whole ting. Watched as Lucius threw the killing curse at her and watched as she cut off his head. When the light hit her, he had never felt so scared but a moment later, she was still standing, commenting that it tickled. Lucius had died and then she had turned to him and crumpled to the ground.  
  
He held her as she stared up at him and had begged her to hold on, had even joked about being the girl who lived but she had told him this had to happen, it was her destiny.  
  
She had told him how much she loved him. They had broken up a month before over a miscommunication but they had resolved it there. He had her back now but he was going to lose her soon. He had started crying.  
  
She begged him to let her go and he did with a kiss.  
  
"I love you." She had whispered.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I know." She had replied with one last half smile and her last breath.  
  
She had closed her eyes for the last time and he had never felt so alone.  
  
Never again would he be bothered by Lucius Malfoy. He was dead by the hand of Alexa who only wanted to protect him but it was a high price to pay. Never again would Draco Malfoy look into the beautiful shining face of Alexa Conners.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Oi, Mini-me, you plan on coming out of there anytime soon?"  
  
Draco was shook from his thoughts by Spike, pounding on the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Hold your horses." He grumbled, opening the door.  
  
"Buffy's taking Nibblet down to Diagon Alley, you going?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"They're leaving in an hour, Mini-me." Spike told him, stepping around him into the bathroom."  
  
"Fine, but please don't call me that again."  
  
"well since you said please...Nope, sorry." He grinned and closed the door, leaving a growling Draco outside.  
  
"Let me guess, he called you Mini-me?" Buffy asked with a smile as she walked past him.  
  
"What else is new?" Draco muttered.  
  
"You coming with?" She asked.  
  
"I have to go somewhere fist. I'll apparate there and meet you outside of Flourish and Blotts in two hours."  
  
Buffy stopped. "Draco, you've been going there a lot. Do you think she'd want that for you?"  
  
"It makes me feel better."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Okay, just don't stay too long."  
  
He nodded and walked back to his room, only to have Dawn barging in with a letter.  
  
"I need you're owl."  
  
"My, my, aren't we good with the manners."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Sorry, may I please borrow your owl, I want to send a letter to Seamus." Her voice was dripping with politeness.  
  
"She's out hunting but if you leave it here, I'll make sure to send it along." He replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Yeah right." She snorted. "You'll be reading it the moment I am gone. I'll send it when we get back. You are coming, right?"  
  
He nodded and Dawn smiled as she swept out of the room.  
  
The whole summer had been like this, not that he was about to complain. He was much happier with the new living arrangements. Spike and Buffy had stepped forward as his legal guardians last March. In fact they had given him the papers the day of Alexa's ceremony. They were planning on taken Alexa too but now that would never happen.  
  
Draco had immediately accepted their offer but at first it was made difficult because of his mother. Then she had taken off into parts unknown and Draco never heard from her. So now, technically he was a Summers, as Spike's last name didn't really count.. He no longer wanted to be a Malfoy, could not stand the name and therefore planned to go as Draco Summers, no matter how odd it sounded. Buffy had asked him why he didn't want to keep his name and Draco had come out with the ugly truth. The one only Dawn knew. He had begged Buffy and Spike not to tell a soul and they didn't they didn't even judge him for it. You see, it was the same secret Draco had been holding back from Alexa. One he was going to tell her right before she died but she had said it didn't matter. Draco really wasn't a Malfoy. Lucius wasn't really his father. As a baby, Draco was given potion. It helped him to permanatly look more like Lucius and another potion to give him his strength. He was supposed to become their warrior. The Death Eaters warrior. That's what Draco was born for. He was an experiment baby and the potion was irreversible. He didn't care, he really had no problem with his looks or his strength. As long as he didn't look like his real father, he was happy. It made him feel sick to think what those bastards did to him. Not as sick as when he thought who his real father was. That always made him shudder. No one knew that part and no one ever would. The one person he would've told was gone.  
  
Currently, they were staying in London at a place they had bought through the council. Only leaving occasionally to check up on Slayer's or find new ones.  
  
As soon as school had ended, he had got his apparating lisensce, having turned 17 in May. He had also taught Dawn to apparate, who got her lisensce as well. She was a natural and when he had commented on it, She had told him about being the key. Draco thought it was pretty neat and said that this made her pretty powerful but she was no where as powerful as Alexa was.  
  
He would go travelling with the Scooby Gang, sometimes going on the plane, which he thought was the coolest at first until he got really sick but other times he would apparate or take the Floo network if one was set up. Sometimes, Dawn would join him, one of those times being when they had gone to California. Dawn had them apparate to Sunnydale, sorry, the big crater formerly known as Sunnydale. Then they went to Wolfram and Hart in LA. He was a little scared at first, meeting Angel. He was taught all about Angelus but then again Spike was just as bad back in the day and he wasn't all that bad. Draco just pushed aside the fact that Spike was now human and Angel was still a vampire.  
  
But when they weren't travelling, Draco was content to sty home, in his room. He enjoyed being home with his thoughts of Alexa and Kat, the owl she had left him when she.... Died.  
  
Draco knew that everyone worried about him. He had even received letters from Hermione and Ginny, wondering how he was. He was surprised at first but he replied and had kept in contact with them all summer. They weren't so bad and he was thankful to Alexa for showing him that, just like she showed him so many other things. His life was better. He only wished she was here to share it.  
  
Leaving his room, he quickly popped into the living room saying he was leaving and would meet them later. Then with a loud crack, ha apparated into Hogsmeade and went to the cemetary. Following a path he could find in his sleep, he knelt down, tracing the letters on the headstone.  
  
Alexa Lynne Conners  
Sept. 2,1987- March 2, 2004  
She gave her life to do the right thing.  
  
"It's me again." He whispered. "I'll be going back to school soon so I don't know how often I can sneak out but I'll try. I don't know how I'm going to get through this year without you. I don't know what I'm going to do. I miss you so much. I just wish you were here."  
  
Draco silently bowed his head.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"I feel bad."  
  
"I still can't believe you went out with a Malfoy."  
  
The Blonde teen turned to the black haired man talking to her. "He's not really a Malfoy though. You heard the convo with Buffy. Lucius wasn't his father. I still don't know who was. I wonder if he does. But all that crap he went through as a baby, it makes me want to find Voldemort and kick his ass."  
  
She gave a sheepish smile off his reprimanding glare.  
  
"Butt, I meant butt. But why can't you believe I went out with him?"  
  
"Malfoy's, even if you are raised as one, are evil."  
  
"But people can change. I know all about you're family bucko and look how different you are."  
  
The man shrugged. "But I know Draco's been harrasing Harry non-stop. I watched as he beat Harry up last year."  
  
"But what would you do if some guy kissed your girlfriend?" She asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Well I'd beat the crap- hmmm point taken." He said with a small smile.  
  
The blonde turned back to Draco. "I just wish there was someway to let him know, let everyone know, it's alright. I'm happy here with you."  
  
The man shrugged. "I'm sure they all know. I believe they do. Come, we need to get going."  
  
"I can't stay until he leaves?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry but we really need to be going."  
  
She sighed. "I know." She turned to leave.  
  
"It's been 6 months, why are you the only person I've seen? Where's my family?"  
  
The man became nervous. "I-I don't know how it works, I'm sorry."  
  
"I know." She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Where to know?"  
  
"London?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
The two disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
HAHA I have given you part of Draco's secret. There is more probably won't be revealed for awhile. So what do you think? 


	2. What death brings

Thanks go out to lark277, Matt, vld, Polgar-5, and sapphyre2484(Other Draco one's well lemme get back to you k?). thank you all for reviewing, I appreciate it. I'm not going to tell you the answers cuz you'll find out soon enuf... this should've ben out sooner, I'm sorry but I haven't been home... hopefully I'll get another chapter up tonite or tomorrow, thanks everyone.  
  
Oh and you all hafta read Polgara-5 stories... they rock... they really do  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
There were now 2 reasons Harry Potter hated being at number twelve Grimmauld place. The first being his godfather Sirius, who died over a year ago. The second, one of his best friends, Alexa. She had spent a week here last year after he had bumped into her in London. He had lost them both within a year and it, as Alexa used to say, bit the big one.  
  
Yet, Harry Potter found himself here once again. He had been here for the past 2 weeks and despite the memories that pushed to the surface everytime he closed his eyes, Harry preferred to be here then at the Dursley's.  
  
Yesterday he had gone with the Weasley's and Hermione to Diagon alley. He saw Dawn and Buffy there but had not seen Draco. Harry knew the Draco lived with them and even went as far as to take their last name. Dawn said she didn't know why but he was happier this way. Harry wondered if he was finally beginning to change, he used to be so proud of the Malfoy name and everything it came with. Harry still disliked him but he found it wasn't as much as in past years. Harry had seen the change Alexa brought over him and the way he acted after she was gone. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him.  
  
Letting out a loud sigh, Harry turned over to stare at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would be going back to Hogwarts but it just felt wrong. Everything was different and he wondered how many more would be lost to this stupid war.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Did you do this last year?" She asked.  
  
"Everyday that I could." He replied hoarsely, staring at Harry.  
  
"What do you think he's thinking about."  
  
"Something that is not too good. He doesn't look that happy."  
  
"He hasn't looked happy all summer." The girl reminded him.  
  
"He did lose his best friend."  
  
The girl's lower lip trembled as she stared at Harry. "We keep coming to see them and it hurts. We're here, but they can't see us."  
  
The man let out a sigh, pulling her close with one arm. Being the only companions for one another these past 6 months had made them close.  
  
"Now you know how I felt."  
  
"Tell me, is this how you knew me? When I came here, you seemed to know everything about me."  
  
He nodded. "I saw how much Harry cared for you so I started watching you."  
  
"Were you mad that I didn't return his feelings?"  
  
The man looked at her. "When I said cared I meant in the friend sense. Although at first I couldn't believe you picked Malfoy but it was easy to see the love you two had for each other and the way you changed him. It was hard to miss that you two were meant for one another."  
  
"Ah-ha, you said changed. You admitted it.."  
  
He shrugged. "Maybe you were right."  
  
"Too bad I missed the fact that we were meant for each other. I had no idea until it was too late." She replied, her voice tinged with sadness.  
  
"At least you left with both of you knowing."  
  
She nodded as she stared at Harry again. "You think he'll find someone else to love?"  
  
"Who? Malfoy or Harry?"  
  
She sighed. "It's not Malfoy anymore but I mean both."  
  
"I think it's quite possible. You and Malfoy were meant for one another and Harry believed you were meant for him. Under different circumstances, you could have felt the same way. It's very possible to find more then one person that's just right for you."  
  
She smiled. "My, my, when did we become so wise?"  
  
He shot an annoyed look at her.  
  
"Can we see them tomorrow? I didn't get to make the trip to Hogwarts last year."  
  
"Of course, but we'll have to leave once we arrive."  
  
She nodded. "That's good. I don't want to go to the feast. I don't know if I can go into the Great Hall. I haven't been back there since...." Her voice cracked a he pulled her closer and they again disappeared..  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Draco was awake, lying in bed the night before he had to return to Hogwarts. He couldn't sleep. He turned over and stared at the space beside him, pretending she was there, smiling at him.  
  
"Alexa." He whispered into the darkness, knowing she would never answer back.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
She was lying beside him, pretending he was looking straight at her, feeling as though he was. He called her name but knew it was useless to answer back, he couldn't hear her but she could pretend and she did. She stayed there watching him for as long as she could.  
  
She did this a lot. She would sneak away from her companion while he slept, believe it or not, they did need sleep. But she knew it was only a matter of time before he found her. That didn't stop her from coming though. She did it to be by herself with him. She had watched him as he travelled, when he got his liscense, as he wrote to some friends. She didn't know who, wanting to respect his privacy but was happy none the less. She was there as he explained that his father wasn't Lucius Malfoy. That was what he had been hiding from her. She wish she knew who really was. She was just glad that now, he wasn't brooding, quite like Peaches, who she had seen while Draco was in LA. She was glad that the four had become a family but it also saddened her. She should've been there too. She was missing out on so much It hurt to see them but she couldn't leave, especially now. She would watch over them, watch over him. She could watch him forever.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Well look at this, it's the traitor and the stupid mudblood." A voice sneered as Draco walked by a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Immediately he stopped and Dawn bumped into him but he just pushed her behind him as he turned to look into the compartment to see Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy sitting in there. It was Pansy who had spoke.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at them. "So you think that since I've decided to start hanging out with civilised people means I still can't curse you into next week?"  
  
They began to look a little nervous, except for Pansy who decided to open her big mouth again.  
  
"Heard you were adopted by the Mudblood's sister and the Defense Professor."  
  
Draco shrugged. "What of it?" He knew coming back to Hogwarts was going to be hard. Not only because he switched his name but he lived in the Muggle world. Something he had really looked down upon, once upon a time. But if he were to be honest with himself, he thought it was pretty neat and really saw no problem with the Muggle world.  
  
"It was bad enough you were seeing that stupid mudblood Slayer but now you're living with other filth. Didn't think you would sink so low."  
  
Before Draco could react, he was pushed aside by a growling Dawn. She seized Pansy by her robes, forcing her to her feet.  
  
"Shut your mouth." Dawn said in a menacing tone. "Alexa was one of the bravest people I knew and she sacrificed a lot so don't you dare say anything about her, or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Pansy cut her off with a snarl. "There's two of you and four of us."  
  
She indicated to her three companions. Crabbe and Goyle were standing with their wands pointed at Dawn as Blaise sat staring in bored fascination.  
  
"Make that six of us and four of you." Dawn heard Ginny's voice behind her. She didn't have to look back to know that Ron, Harry, and Hermione were also there with their wands out.  
  
"How you liking the odds now?" Dawn asked, dropping Pansy and slowly backing out, pulling out her wand. "Stay away from us. Don't you dare bug us or I will make you regret it."  
  
She followed everyone out, slamming the compartment door behind her and followed the Gryffindors to where they already had stored their belongings.  
  
"That was some great work, Dawn." Draco said with a hint of brotherly pride in his voice.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "She pissed me off." Turning to the others she greeted them all. "So how is everything? Anyone see Seamus yet?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Yes, he's in a compartment with Dean and Neville. I was about to head over there. Shall we?"  
  
Giggling, the two girls left, leaving the trio alone with Draco.  
  
"How are you, Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at him in concern.  
  
"You're using his first name now?" Ron asked, but there was no disgust evident in his voice.  
  
Hermione threw him a glare. "He does have a first name. Your sister uses it as well you know."  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione. Thanks for asking." Draco replied  
  
Ron's jaw dropped in amazement.  
  
Draco smirked. "How many horseless carriages do you think you can fit in there?"  
  
Harry gave him an odd look. "You mean you've never seen the thestrals?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Remember fifth year. I couldn't see them. Haven't seen death until..." He trailed off and looked out the window.  
  
"Guess we'll all be able to see tem now, huh?" Ron quietly asked.  
  
Everyone grew silent.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
When they reached the train station, they all got off and grabbed their stuff. They could hear Hagrid calling to the first years, then he turned and spied them.  
  
"how you holdin' up you three?" He asked.  
  
They all grinned and waved, then stopped in shock when Hagrid turned to Draco.  
  
"An' Draco, you alright?"  
  
Draco nodded and gave him a small wave as well before turning with the rest of the group.  
  
"Did Hagrid just speak to me?" He asked  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" Dawn wanted to know, stepping up beside him.  
  
"He hates me."  
  
"Only because you were always being a git to him." Ron told him.  
  
"Everyone knows you're different now." Hermione explained. "They know you both were heroes. If it wasn't for you two, we probably all would have been dead."  
  
She was referring to when Draco and Alexa had been spies and pretended to be Deatheaters. They had discovered the Voldemort was planning on attacking the school and were ready for him.  
  
"Everyone knew how much you loved her." Hermione xcontinued quietly.  
  
"You can say her name." Scowled Draco. Everyone's bee quiet and referring to Alexa as she. I'm sure she would've appreciated if you used her name."  
  
He walked ahead of them, stopping when he came to the carriages. The coaches now had horses and it depressed him that he could see them. For they could only be seen if you had witnessed death and he had witnessed Alexa's death.  
  
He thought these animals were ugly. They had no flesh and he could see their bones which were visible through their black coats. They had wings and their heads looked like a dragon as they stared with solid white eyes. Behind him, everyone gasped, except for Harry who had been able to see them for a few years.  
  
One turned to look at a spot right beside Draco but nobody was there. It seemed as though it was staring right at something and it began to freak Draco out.  
  
"I rode on that?" Squeaked Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded, staring in awe.  
  
Draco pushed ahead of them into a coach and the rest followed suit.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione apologised as soon as she sat down.  
  
"Forget it, it's fine." He told her staring at the window. The rest of the trip was silent.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Thestrals? What are those?" The blonde girl asked as she watched her friends on the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Ugly horse like creatures." Her companion replied. "You can only see them if you've seen death."  
  
The teen gasped. "So that's what Ron meant. I know I can see them cause of my family, but what about you?"  
  
He nodded. "I reckon I could. Also I am kind of...."  
  
"Dead? What you can't say it?" She lightly teased him.  
  
"Yes." He replied with a small pout. "it's just-"  
  
"Hard?" She asked.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I know." She sighed running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Dawn was great though, wasn't she? She should've smacked Pansy."  
  
He smirked. "something you've been wanting to do?"  
  
"Never really had a problem with her... she just rubs me the wrong way. But she should've kept her mouth shut. How dare she insult Draco, he's trying to move on and be happy. I'm glad Dawn's happy with Seamus though, if I knew that's who she was seeing...."  
  
"You should learn not to regret what's happened."  
  
"And look forward to what? My future?" She couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.  
  
"But what can you achieve by regretting what you can't change?"  
  
"God point." She replied, turning back to her friends.  
  
She didn't say anything else about it and they talked very little until they reached the station and they followed them out.  
  
They watched as Hagrid called a greeting to them and saw surprise when he addressed Draco. They were just as surprised.  
  
Stepping ahead of her companion, the teen followed them and listened to the exchange between Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Look at that." She called back. "A hero, who would've thunk?"  
  
He gave her a faint smile and watched as the girl, one who he had come to love as a daughter, chased after Draco, who had pulled away from everyone else. He caught up to her in front of a carriage where she had stopped in he tracks.  
  
"Wow." He whispered.  
  
She stepped forward and reached out as if to touch them. "Awww they're so ugly they're cute."  
  
One turned it's head to stare at her.  
  
"Look at this, do you think it can see us?"  
  
"It would make sense. But we should go, the coaches are about to take off."  
  
She silently nodded, stepping back beside him. He put an arm around her shoulders as they watched the coaches leave before they disappeared themselves.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
The beginning of the year feast was uneventful as Draco sat with the Gryffindors to the shock and dismay of almost everyone. He didn't want to be associated with the Slytherins and had moved into the room Alexa stayed in last year after she left.  
  
As dinner was winding down, Draco whispered to Dawn that he was leaving. He planned on sneaking out to see Alexa, after all, tomorrow was her birthday. He gave a quick nod to Buffy and Spike at the head table and stood up, giving a quick glance to the ceiling. He did a double take when he noticed a small swirling vortex growing bigger. Reaching down, he grabbed Dawn's arm.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He asked.  
  
Dawn looked up and swore.  
  
"It's a portal. Buffy." She called pointing to the ceiling.  
  
Draco heard both Buffy and Spike swear.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"I'd be celebrating my birthday tomorrow." The blonde teen told her black haired companion. "How come you guys don't celebrate birthdays?"  
  
He chuckled. "Because no one ages here. What's the point?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not everyday a girl turns 17, y'know. Do you think we could see them after the feast?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Sorry." He said, shaking his head. "We can't leave anymore."  
  
"Why?" She asked with a pout.  
  
"I don't know, I don't-"  
  
"Make the rules. I know. Give it a rest ." She teased.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence as they had become accustomed too.  
  
The silence was broken when the blonde teen doubled over in pain.  
  
"You alright?" The man asked, not moving from his seat.  
  
"No." She gasped. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied, moving over to her know and rubbing small circles on her back.  
  
"I feel funny." She whispered, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Funny how?"  
  
"Like I'm being torn apart."  
  
"Anything I can do?" He asked, concerned, gently pushing her so she was lying down, her head resting on his knees.  
  
She reached up and grasped his hand. "Please don't leave me."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"It feels like I was hit by the killing curse again."  
  
"Still can't believe you survived that thing, for awhile anyway." He said in amazement.  
  
"There's a lot you can't believe about me, huh?" She replied with a thin smile. 'Something's happening to me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know." Pain spasmed through her body and she gasped. "Is it possible to die up here as well?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Feels like I'm about to."  
  
With those words, a swirling vortex opened up and swallowed them both.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
The students were evacuated and left were The Summers, The Gryffindor trio, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. They were all standing below the Portal, staring at it.  
  
"This can't be good." Commented Buffy.  
  
"Is it ever?" Dawn asked.  
  
"But this is an enchanted sky. If it was happening here, wouldn't that mean that it was happening outside as well?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Excellent observation." Dumbledore said. "Severus?"  
  
He nodded and with a sweep of his robes, walked out, returning a few minutes later. "Nothing, Sir."  
  
"Interesting." Was all Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone looked upwards again, just in time to see the portal larger and brighter as something came through it and shot straight for the ground.  
  
In an instant, Dumbledore had his wand out and had slowed the object down so it gently floated to the ground.  
  
Immediately, Buffy and Spike were beside it.  
  
"It's a person." Buffy commented seeing the white wizarding robe.  
  
Before she could turn it over she was pushed aside by Draco who had recgonised the hair. It was blonde white. Lighter then his hair and he knew only one other person with that hair.  
  
"Alexa." He whispered, turning the person over and looking down into her face. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing normally.  
  
Ron nervously cleared his throat. "H-How though? I mean coming back from the dead, maybe." He shot a glance at Buffy. "But she died with short black hair. Besides she died for her prophecy, why would she come back again?"  
  
They all shrugged and looked back down at the unconcious girl.  
  
Harry glanced up once more at the portal, surprised to see it still there.  
  
"Ummm, guys?"  
  
No one paid any attention as the portal glowed and became wider once more. Another body hurtled out and Harry whipped out his wand.  
  
Windgardium leviosa." He shouted.  
  
The body slowed down and gently reached the ground, Harry was there waiting.  
  
"Oh, god." He whispered. Everyone now turned to look at the new person and Harry looked up with a grin so big they thought it would crack his face.  
  
"It's Sirius. They've both come back."  
  
"I think it's safe to say the other part of Alexa's prophecy was just fulfilled." Buffy whispered.  
  
"Ron's right. Why would she die just to come back?" Hermione asked.  
  
Spike now spoke up. "Something's different. I still have my vampire senses and she's different."  
  
"Perhaps it's from her time away. We should take them to Madame Pomfrey."." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone agreed and Spike picked up Sirius as Draco gathered up the twin. The group walked out and were so caught up in what had just happened, they failed to notice that although that Portal had closed, another had opened up. Therefore, they did not see another body come through.  
  
This one hit the ground full force and lay unmoving until she rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Damn sky." She yelled. "Couldn't have made it so I landed on something soft, like a bed, hell a trampoline would have been nice."  
  
She tried to sit up but immediately fell back down unconscious. 


	3. Who Are you?

Sorry, this chapter is a little short but I wanted to end it where I did only cuz it'll drive you mad muahahahaha. I'm evil.. I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Polgara-5 : her twin sister?? Now whyw ould I do that. Not saying a word. Read on to find out.  
  
Dulaithlossword:Thank you and pulling a buffy is fun and Metallica does kick ass.  
  
Matt: Which one is which, well keep guessing but not too long you'll find out soon enuf. Thank you  
  
CIAcutie: Thanks for loving it I hope it was soon enuf.  
  
Saphyrre2484: tara wouldn't talk like that but read on to see who would. I love Draco .  
  
Thanks everyone. Next chapter will be up soon  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco and Harry hadn't left the infirmary all night. Neither patient had awoken and it was only by threats from Buffy that they left to change and have some breakfast.  
  
They still had no idea who the blonde was, they wouldn't be able to find out until she had awoken. The suspense was killing Draco. He was hoping, praying, it was her. And if it wasn't, well it would feel like he was losing her all over again.  
  
The thought really gave him no appetite so he decided to skip breakfast and stayed in his room talking to Rozaleane the girl in the portrait that guarded his room She asked him about his classes for the year when he realised he had get his class schedule from The Great Hall. Grabbing his stuff and with a hurried good bye to Roz, he left.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Someone was watching as he left the room. There was something about him. Something familiar. Something that the one who watched couldn't quite put a finger on but a lot of things were fuzzy at the moment. Remembering was a big issue at the moment. So far, all she got was she was a female and she was a little freaked out. Everything was weird. Pictures were moving, there was no electricity, and the whole place was just... freaky. Were pictures supposed to move? Was there no such thing as electricity? But there would have to be if she remembered it. Yes, everything was just freaky.  
  
So she did the only thing she could think of, she followed the boy that struck something inside her. Maybe he knew her but something stopped her from rushing forward. So she stayed behind in the shadows as he went to the place with the sky that wasn't actually a sky. She woke up there many hours ago and stared at it, fascinated by the sunshine that wasn't warming her.  
  
The teen-age boy walked inside but she heard the noise level in there and dared not to follow. Until she got more information she wasn't showing herself. Not that she felt threatened. To be honest she felt perfectly fine, except for a little piece in her that seemed to be missing. Her memory maybe? But no, she felt it was something more. She couldn't understand what it meant.  
  
She grew tired of referring to herself as 'She.' She wanted to give herself a name. Something, anything in case she did meet someone and they talked to her. She didn't want to look stupid. Thinking hard, she grasped the first name that came to her mind. 'Lynne.' She thought to herself. 'I want to call myself Lynne.'  
  
Lynne was brought out of her thoughts as the door opened and that blonde guy, followed by a guy with black hair, two burnette girls, one with bushy hair, and two red heads, one guy and one girl. Power was coming off of all of them and this also struck something inside of her. The same pang of familiarity hit her but she still couldn't get a firm grasp on it.  
  
Speeding up, she followed them down to what looked like a hospital wing and watched as they all entered.  
  
Something began tugging at her mind, pulling her in there. So Lynne silently opened the door and quietly entered, watching the group huddling over a bed. Beside that bed was another that was occupied by a man with black hair. He didn't seem familiar to her at all.  
  
The group she had followed there now included an old man with long white hair and a long white beard, power was coming off of him in waves. A petite blonde woman and a man with hair the same shade as the boy she had been following. Both emanated power in their own way. The man sent a tingle up her spine. There was something odd about him, but again these three brought out something familiar,  
  
Lynne wanted to see what was on the bed. She knew it held the key to something important but she did not dare to move forward for fear of being seen.  
  
Then the red headed boy moved aside and she could see what was on the bed. It looked up and stared right back at her. Something jolted in her as Lynne held their gaze. The missing piece had fallen in place.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Draco had practically ran to the hospital as soon as he heard the girl had awoken. He was followed of course by the usual gang and entered to see Buffy, Spike, and Dumbledore already there. Immediately he was at the bedside, grasping her hand.  
  
"Alexa?" He asked, looking into her eyes. It had to be her, he felt it. It just had to be.  
  
She cocked her head as she gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"Is that my name then? It's what they keep calling me."  
  
"You don't remember?" he asked looking deflated.  
  
She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."  
  
She had no idea who these people were or who she was. There was a sense of familiarity about them all and they kept calling her Alexa... So maybe that's who she was.  
  
"Great. Just great." Draco swore, turning around. "We have no idea if this is really her."  
  
"I'm sorry." The girl's lower lip trembled. "I'm trying, really I am."  
  
Immediately Draco turned around. "No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"What about Sirius? Did he wake up yet? Maybe he could help." Harry suggested.  
  
Everyone shook their head.  
  
"This didn't happen to you ,when you came back." Spike pointed out to Buffy.  
  
"I was very disoriented but they were very different circumstances." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"When what happened?" The girl asked. Although they were talking very quietly, she heard every word they were saying. "When you came back from where? Where did I come from?"  
  
Everyone looked nervous, unsure of how to answer her. They all shifted on their feet and Ron stepped to one side.  
  
The girl on the bed looked up at that moment and noticed someone else who was standing there at the back of the room. She peered closer and their eyes locked. Something clicked into place.  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered.  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. "This has to be Alexa, that was her favorite expression. She always...." He trailed off as he turned in the direction that everyone was looking at.  
  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess and they these are the actual two warriors." Whispered Dawn.  
  
Harry nodded, shocked at what he was seeing.  
  
Ron leaned towards Hermione. "Now how are we going to tell them apart?"  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Everyone stared at the two girls who were locked in some kind of staring contest, oblivious to those around them.  
  
"I know you." The one standing whispered as she stepped towards the bed.  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
"Anyone else getting the major wiggins?" Dawn asked.  
  
Immediately, everyone's hand shot up, including the two girls.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Buffy asked  
  
The one standing, nervously chewed her bottom lip before answering. "Lynne, my name is Lynne."  
  
Everyone turned to her. Including Draco. He had been so sure the one on the bed had been Alexa. But Lynne was Alexa's middle name. In fact she had used it at the beginning of last year when she tried to hide her true identity.  
  
"Is that really your name or was it something you chose?" Dumbledore asked, watching her closely.  
  
The girl looked down. "I-I made it up. It was the first thing I thought of."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Lynne looked back up at them, confusion lighting up her features. "you sound like you know us but you don't know who is who."  
  
Dumbledore conjured up a mirror and handed it to her.  
  
"Holy shit." She whispered, staring down at the mirror, then looking up at the other girl before repeating the process over many times.  
  
"What?" The girl on the bed finally asked.  
  
Lynne handed the mirror over and watched as the girl did the exact same thing.  
  
"We're twins." They exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"That was freaky." Buffy said watching them.  
  
"Why?" They both asked, turning to her and tilting their heads to one side in perfect sync.  
  
"Ack, stop it." Buffy replied.  
  
"How come we don't remember anything or each other?" Lynne asked. "you all seem very familiar to me but I can't remember a thing."  
  
"I feel the same way." The one on the bed seconded.  
  
"Why would we seem familiar to both?" Dawn asked. "We only knew Alexa."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Lynne. She seemed content to do all the talking. "Why would you only know one of us. I think it's time for some answers."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Perhaps you should sit down, Ms. Conners."  
  
"That's my last name?"  
  
"Both of your, actually." He replied with a smile.  
  
When everyone was sitting, Dumbledore continued.  
  
"A little over a year ago, your family was killed, murdered. Only one of you escaped."  
  
"Which one?" The one on the bed asked.  
  
Buffy gave her a look. "If we knew that, we wouldn't be having this little identity crisis now would we?"  
  
"No, the name." The other twin asked.  
  
"Oh, Alexa."  
  
"What happened to the other?"  
  
Dumbledore came in here. "She met the same fate as the rest of the family."  
  
"So one of us died and came back to life?" Lynne asked. "That seems a little- wait I remember something, a-a portal. That's how I got here last night. So maybe as weird as this all is, that's me."  
  
"There's more. Alexa came here to Hogwarts, where eventually, she had to fulfill a prophecy and ended up dieing herself."  
  
"Which brings us back to square one." Lynne said.  
  
"Or not." Draco interrupted. "Have you listened to her talk?" He pointed to the one who had dubbed herself Lynne. "She sounds very canadianized. Listen to the other.' He looked at the one on the bed. "Say my name is Alexa Conners."  
  
She obliged and you could hear the faintest tinge of a british accent in her speech.  
  
"But." Hermione put in. "Whoever was with Sirius could have picked up from him. It seems very obvious that she-" She pointed to the one on the bed. "- Was with Sirius. She could have picked it up from him."  
  
Everyone grew quiet.  
  
"If I may suggest a few ways we could check." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Mal- Draco here, undoubtedly knows Alexa best. He may be able to tell. Also, we could try Alexa's wand."  
  
Draco nodded and walked over to the twins. First looking at Lynne, then looking at the one on the bed. Something in him knew this was her. It just had to be. Looking at her like this just felt so right.  
  
He gently leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. He pulled away and she stared dumbstruck.  
  
"Anything?" He asked in a soft whisper, hoping it would help jog her memory.  
  
"Maybe we should double check." She replied grabbing him and pulling him to her. Their lips met once more when the other twin, the one Draco thought was Kat, spoke up.  
  
"Hey, that is so not cool, I'm Alexa."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Uh oh did Draco pick the wrong twin?  
  
Please read and review. 


	4. All coming clear

Alright so I know I am very bad for making you all wait. This one is a bit longer to make up for it.....  
  
Thank you sapphyre2484-I hate clifffie's too... sorry for making you wait though. Alexa halved... interesting  
  
Vld_Interesting concept as well... you'll just hafta wait.  
  
Lark277- Thanks for saying it was great  
  
Matt- Thanks for loving it. I ahd an okay easter... hope you had a good one... My mind is weird, I admit it.  
  
Please read and review  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco froze as soon as the one he thought was Kat spoke up. He had been so sure that the one he was kissing was Alexa. Now, she was really going to hurt him.  
  
He opened his eyes and slowly pulled away. The twin he was kissing also opened her eyes and stared confused. He saw realisation spark her eyes.  
  
"Draco?" She whispered.  
  
Draco stared down at her, wondering what the hell was going on. He was more confused then ever.  
  
The girl on the bed turned to her sister. "Kat, that was so mean, playing a trick on them.. They're confused enough."  
  
Kat, the one sitting beside the bed, shrugged. "Meh, couldn't help it. It was funny."  
  
"Excuse me" Dawn interrupted them. "but do you mean to tell us that this whole time you have been messing with our heads?"  
  
The twins both shook their heads.  
  
"No," Kat said. "Everything was just kind of shocked back into me right before my sister's hot boyfriend kissed her."  
  
"Kat." Alexa said, going red. She looked apologetically at everyone. "As for me, Draco kind of made me remember." She looked at Draco and blushed.  
  
"Well now we have one mystery solved." Dumbledore said.  
  
"With only a few more to go." Kat continued for him. 'I'm sorry but last time I checked I was dead."  
  
"Ditto on that." Seconded Alexa. "This is just so weird." She glanced over at the bed beside her. "And wow, Sirius kept his promise."  
  
"What promise?" Harry asked.  
  
"He promised not to leave me."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"We need to hear everything." Hermione said.  
  
"Fine but I'm getting out of here." Alexa said.  
  
Immediately everyone was protesting.  
  
"Let her go." Kat shrugged. "She's fine."  
  
"And how would you know?" Dawn asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
Kat looked at her like she was stupid. "I dunno maybe 'cause she's my sister? 'Sides, she's a Slayer, she heals quick."  
  
"You know she's a Slayer?"  
  
"Well, duh, I'm one too." She told them with a cheeky grin.  
  
"I knew it." Alexa exclaimed. "See Spike, I told ya."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Makes sense."  
  
"Ms. Conners, if you feel up to it, we shall go to my office and we can hear everything.." Dumbledore said.  
  
Alexa stood up and sure enough was pushed back down by Madame Pomfrey who had just rushed in.  
  
"I have not given you permission to leave yet child."  
  
Alexa struggled to get up once more, while glaring at the nurse but Madame Pomfrey was oblivious to the glare as she noticed Kat and let out a gasp.  
  
"There's two of them."  
  
"Surprise." Kat said , sarcasm filling her voice.  
  
Alexa shook her head. "I feel fine, I want to leave."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Alexa got up and walked out, followed closely by Kat then slowly by everyone else.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
They were all standing around Dumbledore's office, staring at the twins who were still dressed in their white robes that were on them when they fell through the portals. They were both sitting on a small couch, looking the exact same down to every feature.  
  
Everyone was trying to determine who was who until one of them spoke up.  
  
"Oh hell, I'll start."  
  
Everyone stared at her. Was that a slight british accent to it? They couldn't really tell. Hermione was the one to finally ask the question that was on all their minds.  
  
"I don't mean to sound insulting, but umm, which one.... I mean I'm unsure...."  
  
"Of who I am?"  
  
Hermione nodded and the twins flashed each other a grin.  
  
"I'm Alexa." Said the one who had been talking.  
  
"Kat." Said the other one. "Would you like us to get K and A put on these fancy little robes?"  
  
"My brothers do that." Ron said. "only way we can tell them apart sometimes."  
  
"Might help." Spike said.  
  
"Too bad." Kat shot back.  
  
Alexa rolled her eyes. "Kat, quit it. First off, everyone, this is my sister Kat."  
  
"Older sister." Kat reminded her.  
  
"By nine minutes."  
  
"Still older and prettier."  
  
"Firefly." Spike interjected. "She's worse then you."  
  
Immediately, both girls glared at him.  
  
"They're worse then Fred and George." Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
Kat heard him though. "We haven't even begun." Kat flashed him an evil grin.  
  
"Kat, honestly, stop it. You want me to introduce you?"  
  
Kat wrinkled her nose. "Y'know what? Hot boyfriend guy is right, you are sounding British. Introductions would be nice. Some, I know a little 'cause up until that dream I visited you in, I got a rundown of what was happening but you know how horrible I am with names."  
  
Alexa went around and introduced everyone.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Dawn asked Alexa.  
  
"Well, the past 6 months I've been with Sirius. For over a year he was all alone until I showed up. Then it was us two and we pretty much watched you all. It was hard, you guys were right there but there was no way to communicate with you.  
  
"Then the night of the feast, Sirius and I were talking when I got sharp pains going through me, it felt like I was dieing again. Sirius was by me and the next thing you know, we got sucked into a big portal thingy and I wake up all fuzzy minded. Kat?"  
  
"So first off, lemme get this straight, I've been dead for over a year?"  
  
Alexa nodded.  
  
"And you died for 6 months ago?"  
  
Alexa nodded again.  
  
"Wow, like I said, I remember that dream I came to see you in, our 16th birthday but after I couldn't get back to mom and dad. I was alone at first until this woman showed up saying I was a Slayer and I had to prepare. I'm thinking what the hell, I'm dead what am I preparing for? She didn't answer, just started training me in different forms of fighting. All she tells me is she's Faith's Watcher, whatever the hell that means."  
  
"You got to be kidding me." Buffy cut in. "You had Faith's Watcher?"  
  
"Who's Faith?"  
  
"One of the original two Slayers."  
  
"You mean there weren't always a bunch of Slayers."  
  
"No, only one. Until something happened to me and Faith was called. You don't know the whole Slayer history? She didn't teach you that?"  
  
"No, she said there wasn't much time."  
  
"My friend Willow activated all the potentials. We'll give you the whole story later. Which is why you weren't Slayers before you died."  
  
"Oh." Kat said. "I just thought, I dunno, assumed, you became one on you're 16th birthday or something."  
  
"Nope, most girls are called when their 15. But back to your story."  
  
"Right. So I was with this woman for what I thought was a short amount of time, not a year, then she tells me I gotta go back. So I'm thinking I get to see mom and dad but no big portal comes and I land in that damn eating room with the funny ceiling, cursing up at it. I fell unconscious but woke up early this morning and have kinda been sneaking around. But I still can't believe you died." She said turning to her sister once more. "How?"  
  
"Hit by a curse. Let me tell you it was painful."  
  
"It's quite amazing you were alive long enough to know that." Dumbledore told her.  
  
Alexa shrugged it off. "Well then, call me special."  
  
"You're special."  
  
"Kat." Alexa groaned.  
  
"You said to. So you didn't see mom and dad, or Jenny and James?"  
  
Alexa shook her head.  
  
"We're going to be so grounded next time they see us."  
  
Alexa ignored her as she turned to Dumbledore, Buffy, and Spike. "So what now? I'm back and it's all weird and I just don't understand."  
  
Buffy was the first to speak. "I have a feeling that you two are the two warriors meant to rise after Alexa's death."  
  
"What was the point of killing me then? What was the point of putting me through all that? I went through so much and I sacrificed so much knowing that I was going to die. Then they turn around and decide to throw me back here. It's fucking bullshit." Alexa was red in the face and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Immediately, Kat was kneeling down beside her. "Lexi, it's okay. I don't know what's going on either but look, we're together again and we'll get through this, I promise."  
  
Alexa wiped away her tears and silently nodded.  
  
"She needs sleep." Kat said, standing up.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Alexa protested.  
  
"No, you're not. You need sleep."  
  
"Kat, I've been able to take care of myself for the past year without you." Alexa snapped.  
  
Kat's head snapped back like had been slapped as she stared down at her sister. Holding up her hands, she stepped back. "Well shit, sorry for coming back and ruining your perfect little existence. I'll just get out of your way. I'll try not to die this time."  
  
She turned to leave but was stopped by Alexa's voice, filled with hurt.  
  
"That was harsh Kit Kat. I'm sorry for snapping at you. This is just stressful. But don't think for one minute that I didn't regret what happened before you were killed. I woke up every morning regretting what had happened."  
  
Kat bowed her head. "I'm sorry too. I'm not used to you talking back." She shot her sister a grin. "I'm used to looking after you."  
  
Alexa returned the smile. "I know. You're right, maybe I do need some sleep."  
  
She turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, will I be able to return to classes?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course. As soon as you feel ready, you will be put into 7th year. I'm sure Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy could help you catch up on what you missed last year."  
  
"What about Kat?"  
  
Dumbledore became thoughtful. "I do believe you both possess the same powers, therefore, with everyone's help, your sister will be able to join you."  
  
"Sweet." The twins exclaimed.  
  
"And her wand and stuff?" Alexa asked  
  
"I'll take them." Buffy spoke up  
  
The twins grinned at her.  
  
"It's all settled then." Dumbledore announced. "Whenever you both feel ready , Professor Summers will take you. I'll announce your arrivals tonight at dinner so as it won't be a shock to anyone."  
  
"I just need to rest for a bit, how bout after lunch?" Alexa asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and Alexa stood, grabbing her sister's hand.  
  
"Old room?" She asked everyone.  
  
"I'm staying there." Draco told her, staring as though he still couldn't believe she was there. "I'm in the other room though."  
  
She nodded. "It's cool, Kat and I will share my room."  
  
With a smile to everyone, they left.  
  
"They're as identical as Fred and George." Ron said in amazement.  
  
"Of course." Hermione said with an eye roll. "Just like you're brothers, they are also twins."  
  
"Remarkable, isn't it?" Spike asked, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
"I worry how they'll take this. I remember when I came back." Buffy's eyes became distant, thinking back to the second time she had died and was abruptly brought back.  
  
"But Buffy, you knew where you were. It seems they were isolated, probably on purpose?" Dawn guessed.  
  
"Buffy shook herself from her reverie. "More then likely. If they are the warriors, they wouldn't send them back here, pissed off, because they were happy in heaven. The smart thing for the Power's would be to isolate them. But I really don't know if that was smart.."  
  
"I don't worry about how they'll act now." Spike said, smirking.  
  
"You don't?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
Spike's smirk grew. "No, I worry that there is now two of them."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"So let me get this straight, you went here for a year?" Kat asked Alexa in awe, staring more at her surroundings now, as they walked.  
  
"No, I went here for 6 months, then I died."  
  
"Yeah about that, how? Where? Why? I want all the details."  
  
Alexa stopped and looked at her sister, then gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy you're back, I felt so lost."  
  
Kat returned the hug before pulling away with an evil grin. "Whatever, last time I checked in with you, you had 2 really hot guys after you. See you ended up with Blondie. Does that mean Harry's free?"  
  
Alexa sighed. "Life was a little bit more complicated then that, Kat."  
  
"And I wanna know, so spill."  
  
Alexa stopped in front of a portrait.  
  
"Hey Roz." She said to the girl in the portrait.  
  
Roz let out an eep of surprise. "Dear Merlin." Roz said. "You're back. Your hair's different and long and blonde. And there's two of you. I thought you were dead."  
  
"We both were." Alexa said with casualness."  
  
"Lexi, the portrait is talking." Kat whispered.  
  
"I know. Roz, my sister Kat.. Kat, this is Roz."  
  
"What does she mean your hair is different."  
  
Alexa waved her hand. "I'll tell you everything. Can we go in?" She asked Roz.  
  
Roz shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, it belongs to Draco now. You have to ask him for the password."  
  
Alexa swore.  
  
"Alexa-" Kat started.  
  
"Not bad." Roz commented, swinging open.  
  
"Aww how cute, I think someone's got it bad." Kat teased her sister.  
  
Alexa threw her a glare. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Kat turned to her with a sigh. "Lexi, I've been gone for awhile, I missed a lot, I'm trying to understand."  
  
Alexa silently led her to her old room where they sat on the bed.  
  
"Fine." Alexa said. "Just bear with me, some of it really sucks."  
  
Kat nodded and Alexa began.  
  
"After the dream with you, Draco and I got into a fight. WE quit talking and it was really bad until November. All this time, I didn't really grasp the idea of me being a Slayer. I was told about it but I didn't want to believe it. I thought my life sucked at this time. I quit eating, I quit sleeping, all in all I was very weak. During one of Spike's classes, Draco and I were partnered up to spar together. We started arguing and it became a fight. For some reason, Draco matches me strength wise, so because of my weakened state, he knocked me out and I was in a coma for four days. I spent the time with someone name Tara. An old friend of Buffy's who died in Sunnydale. When we both woke up, Buffy was going to come to Hogwarts and I was to learn a lot from Spike.  
  
"Spike used to be a vampire and he helped Buffy. He was a vampire with a soul. He died in the destruction of Sunnydale. He was sent back but this time as human but he had all his old senses, skills, and strength. He became my Watcher.  
  
"No one knew I was a Slayer until Spike took me out patrolling and Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed me. There was a huge blow up because they found out I was keeping something from them so I walked away and pretty much walked right back to Draco. We fixed things then I fixed things with my friends. Everything seemed fine, I felt like I was finally gaining some control over my life again but then I was kidnapped while we were at Hogsmeade.  
  
"I really don't know o much you now about what's going on around here-"  
  
"Honestly, nothing. They wouldn't let us see you, then they told me I could come visit you, giving me a rundown of your life. All they said was, you're a witch in a school for it, also a Slayer because I knew I was a Slayer then. They let us watch little scene's of your life but nothing too big, just small interactions with friends." Kat explained.  
  
"So it seems they kept all the crap out, huh?"  
  
Kat nodded.  
  
"So stupid." Alexa said with a shake of her head before continuing. "Voldemort, is the bad guy around here. He wants Harry dead and it's up to Harry alone to kill him but Voldemort wanted me on his side, saying my power would be great. He used polyjuice potion to get someone to look like you but I saw through it and told him to go to Hell, then he tortured me for hours, using some mind thingy to get in and see all my memories, then knowing what I loved the most, he chopped off my hair.  
  
At this, Kat gasped. "No, but it's here now." She reached out and grabbed a lock of hair, giving it an experimental tug.  
  
Alexa shrugged. "When I died, I reverted back to the image of my self from before you died. I lost a lot of weight last year, you would barely recgonize me. But, anyways, Buffy and the Scooby gang, along with the four Gryffindors you saw and Draco, rescued me. After that, I freaked, became a bitch until Spike set me straight.  
  
"Two days before christmas, we had a dance, I discovered this animagus, someone who can turn into an animal at will, was feeding info to Voldemort. I took him to Voldemort and Harry just fell unconscious, when I touched him, I did too. We woke up somewhere strange and Tara was there, saying we had a gift and I got a prophecy."  
  
Alexa said the prophecy that was forever stuck in her.  
  
"2 warriors will rise, a special pair, And in them a power you'll find so rare, This can only happens when the Slayer-Witch dies, For she is the key, for the two to rise."  
  
Alexa held up a hand to keep Kat from interrupting.  
  
"Harry freaked, kissed me, we woke up an ignored what happened until Christmas when I told Draco and he beat the shit out of Harry. I confessed everything to everyone and I was scared because I thought I was going to die."  
  
Alexa grew silent as she stared out the window.  
  
"Lexi, that's awful." Kat finally whispered.  
  
Alexa snapped her head back to her sister. "I'm just getting started." She whispered.  
  
Kat's eyes grew wide as she continued once more.  
  
"Draco's father is, was beyond evil. He was Voldemort's right hand man, just so you know. He of course wanted Draco to follow him and Draco didn't want that. His father sent him a letter saying he would be forgiven if he could lure me to the dark side. I read that and got an idea. I shunned all my friends, publicly and Draco and I became evil. Voldemort met with us and my task was to bring as many Slayers as I could over to his side.  
  
"That night there was a big meeting and I had to stay behind. After, I went to follow Draco but I found him and Dawn together, it looked like they were making out but I was wrong, I didn't know that until later. Privately I broke up with him but we still pretended to be together in public.  
  
"Then I had another dream with Tara, who told me that no matter what, I had to die. So I decided to throw myself into whatever I needed to. I took the dark mark-"  
  
"What's that?" Kat asked.  
  
"Voldemort's brand, it made me one of his. Everyone was pissed but I didn't really care. Then we discovered that Voldemort was planning on attacking the school the next day. WE prepared for it and when Dumbledore evacuated the Great Hall, I came here to get my weapons but my friends locked me in here. They didn't want me to die, so I did something that's impossible in Hogwarts, I apparated and joined the fight."  
  
"Apparate?"  
  
"Wizarding travel, ability to travel like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. "You have to be 17 but Voldemort made me learn."  
  
"So is that when you died? You said a curse hit you."  
  
Alexa nodded. "I was hit by the Avada Kedavara curse. It's an unforgivable curse that causes your death right away. Only, I didn't die right away."  
  
Alexa hesitated briefly. She didn't want to elaborate on who had done it or what she had done to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I got to say good bye to Draco. I realised the mistake I made with him and Dawn but I found out too late. I said good bye and died quickly after."  
  
Kat was silent as she stared at her sister.  
  
"What?" Alexa asked.  
  
"That's just... it sucks."  
  
"I know." Replied Alexa.  
  
"So you and Draco, madly in love?"  
  
Alexa nodded. "I love him Kat, so much." She said with a small blush.  
  
"Well, gotta see if he meets my expectations. So have you guy.. you know.. had sex yet?"  
  
"Oh my god Kat, you've been dieing to ask that since he kissed me huh?"  
  
Kat gave a slay grin. "Well?" She pushed.  
  
"No we haven't. but I'm not talking about this anymore, I'm tired, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Right there with you."  
  
The girls got into bed and were soon fast asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Want to ignore it

Hey everyone, I'm sorry that the updates are taking so long... things have been a little crazy. Just a quick thank you to Polgara-5 and Matt for reviewing. You two beyond rock, I mean it.  
  
Anyways, plesae read and review k?  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
~ "Avada Kedavra."  
  
"NO." She screamed, lifting her sword and stopping right in front of Lucius.  
  
She brought the sword down, making a clean cut, the same time as the bright green light hit her.  
  
"That tickles." She told him as the green light enveloped her. "Bet yours didn't though, huh?"  
  
Lucius face had broken into a grin until he realised that Alexa was still talking and that she had did something to him in return.  
  
His grin stayed in place as Alexa watched with sick fascination as his head fell off the rest of his body and bounced to the ground rolling away. Then she watched as his body slumped to the ground.  
  
Finally she was able to turn herself away as she turned to Draco, who was staring in awe.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"You're still standing." Draco whispered. "You were just hit by the killing curse and you're still standing. You're still alive."  
  
Alexa looked down at herself, amazed. "Huh. Guess I am."  
  
She crumpled to the ground. ~  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Alexa woke up in a cold sweat, terrified of the dream she just had. She had killed a human being but had felt nothing at the time. Felt nothing the past 6 months she was with Sirius. Now, it was coming back to haunt her and she felt overwhelmed with guilt.  
  
Looking beside her, she saw her sister was still sleeping peacefully. A smile came to Alexa's lips. She didn't feel as empty now. Her sister was back with her.  
  
She stood up, not wanting to leave her sister but wanting to get up and leave the room, so she went into the common room. If her sister woke up, she'd easily be able to find her.  
  
She opened the door and gasped, startled by the sight of Draco sitting there. He turned and the two became locked in a staring contest.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in class?" She finally spoke up.  
  
He shrugged. "There are more important things to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like waiting for you to wake up."  
  
A smile came across her face. "Can you really see me? Am I really here?" She asked.  
  
He nodded in wonderment, not quite believing it himself.  
  
A soft giggle passed through her lips as she launched herself at him.  
  
"God I missed you." He whispered into her hair, holding her close.  
  
"Me too. I watched you all the time, I was always looking after you."  
  
He briefly wondered if she knew his secret but if she did, she didn't mention it.  
  
She gave him a small kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"For loving me. Even when I was being stupid." She looked up seriously into his eyes. "I don't know if you believe this still but I do love you, with all my heart. I have since I first laid eyes on you and everyday after that. No matter how I acted or what had happened, I still loved you, I'm sorry for how stupid I was when it came to Dawn. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you and when it seemed like a possibility, I wanted to burn you first. I'm sorry for not listening to an explanation, for just brushing you off. Everyday that I was gone and I had watched you, I regretted what had happened. Now that I was given another chance, I wanted to say it all to you, I'm so sorry and I love you."  
  
Draco was silent as he stared at her, so many emotions passing through him. The rest of his sixth year, all through the summer, all he wanted to hear was those words, all he wanted to hear was her voice. It had seemed improbable, but now, by some miracle or by some prophecy, depending how you want to look at it, she was here, saying all those words, speaking to him.  
  
"Say something." She whispered.  
  
He didn't. instead, he grabbed her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Finally, he broke the silence.  
  
"You can't even imagine how much I wanted to see you one last time, to hear you speak, to tell you that I love you. I missed you, it's been horrible without you."  
  
Alexa's lips twisted into a sarcastic smile. "Right, you got it so bad. Cool new guardians, and a sister. My really cool owl, with the rest of my cool stuff. A neat place to live, able to travel wherever. Yup, real bad."  
  
"Maybe I had all that but you weren't here and that's what I really wanted." He whispered.  
  
Tears came to her eyes. "Remember that night before you returned to Hogwarts?" She asked suddenly.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Remember how you were just lying in bed, staring at the wall?"  
  
Again he nodded.  
  
"I was there, beside you, watching you, pretending you were looking at me."  
  
"I thought I was." He whispered back." It was you I kept seeing."  
  
They leaned in and were soon caught up in a passionate kiss that soon left them both breathless but neither were ready to break apart. Before breathing became a major issue, someone else made the decision for them.  
  
"Well isn't that a pretty Kodak moment."  
  
They both silently groaned and reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"Hi Kat." Alexa said, looking at her sister, her face bright red.  
  
"Kodak moment?" Draco asked confused.  
  
Alexa sighed. Draco had been living with more muggleness in his life but it was only natural that he didn't know a lot yet.  
  
"You know, Kodak? The film and camera company?" Kat tried to explain.  
  
Draco's confused face remained in place.  
  
"Do they not have Kodak in the UK? I thought it was a world wide thing." At asked her sister.  
  
Alexa let out a soft chuckle. "I don't know about the UK but in the wizarding world, they don't have Kodak. In fact they don't have a lot of the things you're used to. Kat there is something I need to tell you about."  
  
Alexa's face became serious and Kat was quickly attentive, believing it to be important.  
  
"Kat," Alexa began. "The wizarding world, well in case you haven't noticed, they don't have electricity."  
  
All was silent, then.  
  
"WHAT?" Kat screeched. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"  
  
Draco nodded in confirmation.  
  
"No CD Players? No TV? No DVD's?"  
  
"Nothing," Alexa replied. "It actually has a certain charm to it."  
  
Kat snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right."  
  
"I've lived like it my whole life. Wasn't introduced to anything Muggle until this summer." Draco told her.  
  
Him and Alexa burst out laughing at the look on Kat's face.  
  
"Come on." Alexa gasped. "We should go get Buffy and get your supplies. You coming?" She asked Draco.  
  
He shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
"You're not going to class?"  
  
"I'm right behind Hermione academically, I think I can manage to miss a day."  
  
Alexa stared in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said Hermione, not Granger."  
  
"I thought you said you've been watching me, thought you knew things were different." Draco said, staring at her.  
  
Alexa nodded. "Things are a little bit fuzzy still, I remember a lot of things but not everything."  
  
"Are we going?" Kat impatiently asked. She picked up a pillow and threw it at the back of her head.  
  
It didn't make it though as Alexa turned around and nabbed it out of the air, inches before hitting her.  
  
"Cool." Kat said with a grin.  
  
Alexa tossed it back and they left to get Buffy.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"So this is a wizarding place that's equivalent to a mall?" Kat asked, staring around Diagon alley, amazed.  
  
"Something like that." Alexa replied back. "But I have the same question that Draco had for me, didn't you know about this? I mean weren't you keeping small tabs on me or something?"  
  
Kat looked away. "Like I said, Lex, I barely saw anything, I had no idea you were even a witch. Unless my mind is also fuzzy, I dunno."  
  
Alexa looked at her for a moment, about to asked her something but was interrupted by Buffy.  
  
"Okay, so wand first?"  
  
They eagerly nodded as Buffy held the door open to Ollivanders and stepped inside.  
  
"Just a moment please." A voice called from the back.  
  
Kat looked around in awe at the many stacks of wands.  
  
"This place is full of some crazy sh-"  
  
"Good afternoon." Ollivander called coming out from the back. "In the middle of making a wand but I can't seem to find the proper core."  
  
He stopped when he noticed the three students there.  
  
"Hogwarts? But did school not start yesterday?"  
  
"We have a new student." Buffy explained.  
  
"Ah yes." He turned to the twins. "Ms. Conners has returned I see and with her, her twin." Ollivander peered at Kat.  
  
"You can tell us apart?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Wait, you can recgonize me?" Alexa asked. "I looked totally different last year."  
  
"I thought your hair was cut later in the school year. Didn't you get your wand before that?" Kat asked  
  
"It was dyed black when I was last here."  
  
"Ms. Conners, both of you. I do indeed recgonize you, as I have been told your story." Ollivander explained. "As for telling you apart." He smiled. "It was a lucky guess. But how interesting it is that you have both returned, especially now when darker times are upon us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy questioned. "He who must not be Named, of course, darker times indeed."  
  
Before Buffy could ask him anything more, he turned back to Alexa.  
  
"Nine inch Willow with Slayer's blood and hair in the core, yes?"  
  
Alexa nodded and pointed to Buffy.  
  
"It is yours?" Ollivander asked her.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, a pleasure indeed. It is not everyday you meet someone who has died and come back from the dead twice. Although, these two are no longer far behind you."  
  
Buffy gave him a small tight smile.  
  
"Now." He turned to peer at Kat. "We must find a wand for you, correct? Am I correct in believing that you are a Slayer as well?"  
  
Kat nodded and Alexa spoke up.  
  
"Whoa, hold on there, buddy. You didn't even know I was a Slayer."  
  
"But I did, Ms. Conners, I knew very well but you didn't, did you?"  
  
Alexa stepped back, grumbling about how everyone had known but her, so of course the wand guy would. Draco put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"That is why your sister got that wand." Ollivander explained to Kat. "Now, no two wands are alike but I believe I have just found the core I need to the wand I am working on. You see, it is also nine inches and Willow. It is very interesting that I was working on it today."  
  
He looked at Buffy who looked at him in surprise.  
  
"You want more blood?" She asked.  
  
"No, that would make the wands the same. But I can tell these two are very special, quite like two other Slayer's out there."  
  
"Faith." Buffy whispered.  
  
"The other Alpha Slayer. Is there any way... perhaps...?"  
  
Buffy nodded silently.  
  
Alexa nervously stepped forward. "Is that wise? I mean, Faith was all...evil at one point and I don't want this affecting Kat."  
  
"Hey." Kat protested with a glare.  
  
"Of course not." Ollivander answered. "The wand does not make you evil. You choose to make yourself evil. Just ask Harry Potter, or another good friend of yours." His eyes briefly rested on Draco who guiltily looked away.  
  
"I'll get a hold of Faith and get her to stop by." Buffy spoke up, noticing Draco's discomfort.  
  
"Yes, the wand should be ready then."  
  
They paid for it and left the shop.  
  
"Thanks a lot sis." Kat glared at her.  
  
"Sorry." Alexa gave a sheepish smile. "I was just making sure, really don't want you going all dark and evilly."  
  
Kat crossed her arms. "Well I might just have to now to spite you."  
  
"What?" Buffy said a look of confusion on her face. "Did you just say what I think you said."  
  
The twins both turned to her. "It's a joke." They both said.  
  
"Ack, stop it, it's really giving me the major wiggins."  
  
"Funny word." Kat said scrunching her nose. She turned to Draco. "Why was that weird guys staring at you when he was talking about evilness."  
  
Draco looked away and shrugged.  
  
"Draco's father was a death eater and expected Draco to go the same way. He even thought he was going to." Alexa gently explained as she grasped Draco's hand.  
  
Inside Draco breathed a sigh of relief. Apparently, she didn't know or didn't remember that Lucius Malfoy was not his father. As long as neither asked the question he was dreading about his wand, he was safe. If they found out his core, any of them, they would shun him. It was certainly a dark wand, for that he was sure of. When he had purchased it, Ollivander looked scared. He had said no one was supposed to buy this wand. It was meant for someone special. He wondered if that guy ever figured out that he was that someone special.  
  
"Draco? Sweetie? Kat's talking to you, are you okay?"  
  
Draco shook himself out of his daze and stared at Alexa a moment before turning to Kat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I asked you, what the core of your wand was."  
  
Draco's heart plummeted.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 


	6. Forgetting why you're hiding

Hmmm believe it or not but not much to say...lol Thanks to Matt my ever loyal reviewer, I love your reviews. Mr. Ollivander always struck me someone who knows a bit more then he lets on....In someones story.. I think it's Sam453???? All in Th Blood, she has him as a demon, and I think it's quite fitting. As for Draco's wand.... Well he is just full of secrets and this is another one for him...as for the twins, well I hope I can bring out their differences as the story goes on.....in case you haven't figures it you... Kat is the more loud and leader type one. Alexa tends to be more quiet then her sister.  
  
Wow I guess I had more then I thought to say... hehehe... but still... one review... makes me sad... where did everyone go????  
  
Please read and review this one for me?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well?" Kat pushed when Draco didn't answer.  
  
"What?" My wand? The core? Well it is... umm...."  
  
"Draco?" Alexa asked, peering at him in concern, "Are you okay? You're acting weird."  
  
"I-I'm fine."  
  
"'Allo there." A voice said behind him.  
  
Draco turned around and breathed a small sigh of relief. He never thought he would be so happy to see the half giant as he walked towards them.  
  
"Hagrid." Alexa happily cried rushing up to him and giving him a big hug.  
  
"'Allo Alexa." Hagrid replied with a big smile. He returned the hug but after a moment pulled away and stared down at her.  
  
"Alexa? No, can't be. Who are you?" He asked confused.  
  
Alexa giggled. "Hagrid, it's me."  
  
"No, I saw you, I was there."  
  
"And that really did happen but now I'm back, Hagrid, somehow I was brought back."  
  
Hagrid stared down at her in amazement, not quite believing his eyes. He looked up and met Buffy's eyes who nodded in confirmation. Then he looked at Draco then to Alexa who was standing beside Draco again. Wait a moment, he was still holding Alexa. Looking down, he confirmed that he was in fact still holding her but looking up again, he saw her beside Draco.  
  
"They split ya in two, Alexa."  
  
Alexa glanced back to her sister, a big smile coming over her. "Hagrid, this is my sister Kat."  
  
"I just don't get it." Hagrid said staring at the twins.  
  
Alexa cleared her throat to bring Hagrid out of his daze.  
  
"Oh, er, Nice ter meet ya, Al-Kat."  
  
Kat stared up at him open mouthed. "I swear to god, I've never seen anyone as big as you. This is crazy."  
  
Draco turned away, hiding his smirk. Nope, Alexa's sister was never afraid to say what was on her mind.  
  
Alexa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Ignore her, it's what I do. Why aren't you at school, teaching?"  
  
"No classes today. Got some stuff I need to do fer Dumbledore. Can ask you the same thing."  
  
"We have to get supplies for Kat. She's coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"That's good then. Best be goin'." Hagrid said by way of good bye, shooting the twins confused looks even after he began to walk away.  
  
"I think we confused him." Alexa said, turning back to the group.  
  
"I'm sure Albus will explain everything to him. So Robes now?" Buffy asked as they stopped in front of Madame Malkins place and opened the door for all of them.  
  
"You still have all my stuff, right?" Alexa asked Draco.  
  
"Yes." Draco replied. He was just happy everyone forgot about his wand.  
  
"We can stop off at home after and grab everything."  
  
Kat's face took on a funny expression. "Home." She whispered. She shook her head before anyone noticed and stepped inside.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Kat was immediately pulled into the back to get measured, leaving the other three to linger in front.  
  
Soon Draco became bored and he grabbed Alexa's hand, telling Buffy they would be right back and led her outside.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked him.  
  
"You'll see." He pulled her into the shop next door and when Alexa looked around, she burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh god, I remember this place. I was wondering why you crazy people loved to clean."  
  
"It's where we met." He broke out into a smile. "I thought you were a pureblood."  
  
"Must've been a big shock for you, huh? Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, falling for a mudblood."  
  
"You shouldn't say that word, it's not right or true." He told her, the smile still on his face. "What did you think of me when we met?"  
  
"I thought you were a stuck up pompous ass. Oh you mean first impression, not second?" She teased him.  
  
She was rewarded by his growl.  
  
"Honestly, when I first met you, I thought you were beyond hot. Oh, oh, my turn."  
  
"When I first saw you, I thought you were the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. It only intensified when you looked, and I mean really looked at me. You were the first person to ever do that."  
  
Alexa blushed and looked down.  
  
"Always sneaking away from me." Kat said, coming up to them. She pretended to sound mad but she had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Ohh look, we're in a....broom shop?" She asked, getting a good look around.  
  
"Yup, you want to learn to ride a broom?" Alexa asked.  
  
Kat started laughing, until she realised that her sister really was serious. 'Wow, sounds like something out of a book or a movie. Did you learn to ride?"  
  
"No, are you kidding. The plane ride over here made me sick."  
  
"Plane's make me sick too but riding a broom doesn't." Draco spoke up.  
  
"well isn't that odd." Replied Alexa. "Besides, this hottie I met here last year said he'd teach me but he never did."  
  
She nudged Draco and gave him a silly smile.  
  
"Why not?" Kat asked.  
  
"Cause we were too busy kicking each other's asses or making up to do much else."  
  
Kat gave her an evil grin. "Then I guess you'll just have to learn this year then."  
  
Alexa started shaking her head. "Uh-uh, no way Kit Kat. I'm not getting on a broom, in the air. You can forget it."  
  
"C'mon Lexi. You have to try. Please? We'll buy brooms and I'm sure Draco will help you. Please. I won't let anything happen to you, you know that."  
  
Alexa groaned. "Whenever you say that, something bad always happens to me."  
  
"But I try to prevent it."  
  
"And that's how I usually end up hurt."  
  
Kat stuck out her lower lip and stared at Alexa with big eyes.  
  
"Fine." Alexa gave in. "Get a couple brooms but if I die again, I am so taking you with me."  
  
"Deal." Kat turned to Draco and grabbed his arm. "Obviously, if you were trying to pick my sister up in a broom shop then you know what's good."  
  
Draco smirked, adopting some of that old cockiness. "Of course I do. I've been flying since I was young. I have one of the best racing brooms in school, beaten only by Potter."  
  
"Wow." Alexa said with a smirk herself. "First smirk I've seen and you didn't even insult Harry."  
  
"Is that the norm?" Kat asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Alexa replied. "You're talking to the teacher of smirking 101. He's beaten only by Spike and even then it's a tough call."  
  
"You're just jealous because you haven't perfected, the smirk." Draco said, his smirk growing even more.  
  
"Why don't you guys finish what you're doing before it becomes one big smirk fest." Buffy said, walking up to the group.  
  
The three teens smirked at each other, then at Buffy who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine." Kat laughed, grabbing Draco once more. "Let's go find something in our price range."  
  
She started walking away but then stopped and turned back to her sister. "What is our price range."  
  
Alexa shrugged. "Just get something not totally outrageous, I'm sure Draco will help."  
  
As soon as her sister left, she turned to Buffy. "You think I should tell her that we don't have a price range?"  
  
"Meaning what?" Buffy asked.  
  
Well, you saw our vault. Someone set up a vault for me last year and it's tripled. I think she could afford Firebolts for the whole Gryffindor quidditch team. Lucky for me, she has no idea about the wizarding currency."  
  
Buffy let out a low whistle. "That's impressive but who got the vault started?"  
  
"I really have no idea. I didn't even know if it would still be there but it was. 'Spose I could ask Dumbledore."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Buffy corrected.  
  
Alexa couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you're gonna start with that, Buffy. Or shall I say Professor Summers."  
  
Buffy lifted herself up to her full height, which was still a good 5 inches shorter then Alexa. "I am a certified Professor now." She announced. "I demand respect."  
  
Alexa snorted. "Y'know, if I didn't know how easily you could kick my ass, I'd be on the floor laughing."  
  
Buffy glared up at her before breaking out into a sickenly sweet smile. "Then it's good for us that you know. So tell me." Buffy said, changing the subject. "How are you two dealing with everything?"  
  
"Fine I guess. I think Kat's ecstatic to be back among the living."  
  
"And you?" Buffy pressed.  
  
"I'm...okay, you know? It's just weird. I went through a lot of crap last year, only to die for it all and it took me awhile and a visit from Tara but I learned to really accept that I would die."  
  
"Hold up." Buffy interrupted. "You never said anything last year about another visit from Tara."  
  
Alexa nodded sheepishly. "No one knew, except me and Harry."  
  
"Harry knew?"  
  
"Yeah. He was there when I woke up. Tara told me I had to die in order for the two warriors to rise. The PTB needed it to happen because these two were important. That's why I was able to apparate into the Great Hall. What I don't get is that if I was one of them, why die and bring me back? Seems pointless to me. I just think that maybe I'm not supposed to be here. Maybe it was meant to be Kat and Sirius and I'm just extra baggage."  
  
"Don't say that." Buffy told her. "You're not extra baggage. If you were brought back, then it must've been for a reason."  
  
Alexa shrugged non comitally. "I dunno but I do know that if I had to go back and do it again, I would in a heartbeat. I saved Draco's life and I get to be back with my sister, I've felt empty without her. She's like half of me and without her it's been..."  
  
"Hell?" Buffy finished for her. "I know."  
  
Alexa glanced sideways at her. "Dawn?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I mean we're not twins but-"  
  
"In a way you are." Alexa cut her off. "You're more then that. Dawn is her own person but she was made from you. Like me and Kat, we are made from the same thing. It bonds you, nothing can ever take that away."  
  
Buffy looked taken aback. "How do you know about Dawn? Was it from watching over us?"  
  
"No one ever told you that I knew?" Alexa asked surprised.  
  
The older Slayer slowly shook her head. "Who?"  
  
"Well Spike first told me and I've talked to Dawn about it. That's the real reason she was let into Hogwarts, right? Because of her keyness?"  
  
Again Buffy nodded. "How come nobody tells me anything."  
  
Alexa chuckled "Join the club but I think we were all a little busy in the midst of all that was happening."  
  
This brought Buffy back to their first subject. "So why didn't you tell us about Tara?"  
  
"Cause I knew what I had to do. We had a battle coming, I didn't need everyone worrying about me. It was meant to be." She changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore.  
  
"So are the Slayers coming back?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yup, training centre is opening in a few days. I'm having it so that they can come by whenever they're able. I don't want to push them too hard or they'll go crazy. So they'll be scattered throughout. I'm also having certain places hooked up to the Floo network so they can get here quickly."  
  
"That's smart."  
  
"What about you? You still all for the Slayering?"  
  
Alexa shot a surprised look at the older Slayer. "You mean, I have a choice?"  
  
"Everyone has a choice. It's not just one girl in all the world anymore, Alexa."  
  
"Can Spike still be my Watcher?"  
  
"I have a sneaking suspiscion he'll want to be." Buffy told her with a smile.  
  
"Then Hell yeah."  
  
"Hell yeah what?" Kat asked coming back to them, carrying a broom over her shoulder. Draco was right behind her with an identical one over his shoulder.  
  
"Hell yeah I'm gonna continue my training."  
  
"I wanna train too." Kat said, turning to Buffy. "I get to train, right?"  
  
"Of course. Draco, you're going to continue too right?"  
  
Kat turned to Draco. "You're training? Are you trying to tell me you're a chick? Does my sister know."  
  
Alexa started giggling. "Of course I know. Why do you think I'm going out with him, I mean her. Right Dracana?"  
  
"Dracana? He growled. "What the hell kind of name is that and I'm not a girl." He pouted, glaring at the twins.  
  
"Sure pouts like one." Kat continued teasing him.  
  
"So, what brooms did you get?" Alexa asked, noticing Draco was about to lose his temper. That was the last thing she wanted since Kat would lose hers and Kat's temper was a hell of a lot worse then Alexa's and that was saying a lot.  
  
"Nimbus 2001's. it's the one Draco has." Kat explained with a proud smile.  
  
"Well isn't that great? Now you just have to find a way to get me on it."  
  
Kat's mouth opened in surprise. "Lexi, you promised."  
  
Alexa giggled. "I know, now c'mon, let's go get the rest of your stuff."  
  
The group left the broom shop, finishing up Kat's shopping awhile later. They left Diagon Alley and traveled through Muggle London to retrieve Alexa's stuff from the Summer's home. They also had to pick up a few items from some Muggle shops and spent a little bit of time browsing, which probably turned out to be a bad idea.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
They had just come out of a bakery shop after the twins had insisted they stop there, Alexa claiming that she hadn't eaten in six months and Kat telling her to quit complaining because it had been over a year for her.  
  
They were overheard and were getting some really weird looks from passer- by's to which Buffy politely smiled and said they had been on a diet and had nothing sugary for a very long time. The teens just laughed at her explanation and Kat could be heard mumbling about it being one crazy diet where she didn't even get to eat a thing. She shut up when Buffy turned to glare at her.  
  
Now, they were happily munching on baked goods as they walked. Alexa was holding Draco's hand and she briefly let go to stop and tie her shoe. She just finished and stood up when somebody grabbed her arm.  
  
"Thought I recgonized you." A non British voice said.  
  
Alexa didn't recgonize the voice though and her heart started pumping a little faster. She slowly turned to see a tall, bulky man staring at her. He didn't seem familiar to her what so ever.  
  
"It is you." The man exclaimed. "You're the girl that has been missing for over a year. The one that murdered her whole family."  
  
Buffy, Draco and Kat had doubled back and heard the last past. Alexa heard Kat gasp. She briefly closed her eyes as the memories of that night came flashing back.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco had an idea and hoping the others would follow along, stepped forward. "Buddy it would do you good if you let go of my sister."  
  
"Sister?" Replied the man. "She ain't your sister, she killed her whole family."  
  
"Funny how I'm standing right here then, isn't it? Now, release my sister."  
  
The man glared at Draco. "If she's your sister, why were you holding hands with her?"  
  
Kat stepped forward now and faking a British accent, said, "Because sir, my sister is a little slow and needs to be led around so she won't get lost. See we almost lost her here and we thank you very much for holding on to her. Come along Lynne we have a lot to get done."  
  
She reached forward to grab Alexa but the man yanked her back.  
  
"You guys are twins."  
  
"Last time I checked, yes." Replied Kat.  
  
"But the girl they are looking for had a twin as well."  
  
Kat looked at the man like he was an idiot. "And where are you going with this?"  
  
Buffy decided to speak up now. "I think I remember that case. It was pretty big while I was visiting the States last time. Didn't she kill her whole family? Yet, the girl you are holding has a brother and sister right here. Besides I remember seeing that girl's picture. Her hair was a lot shorter, and blonder, and she was a lot chubbier."  
  
If Alexa wasn't so scared, she would have glared at the older Slayer. It wasn't her fault the police showed an incredibly ugly picture of her that made her look fat. As it was, Alexa didn't react to what Buffy said. She stayed frozen to the spot. She easily could've taken care of the guy an moved away but she was too scared. This wasn't some demon, or some stupid Death Eater. No, it was just a civilian who had recgonized her and could just as quickly turn her in. Alexa turned to Kat, begging her sister for help.  
  
"And who are you?" The man asked Buffy, not looking so sure of himself anymore.  
  
"I'm their Professor and I have spent the last two years at boarding school with them. I can assure you that these three are siblings and the girl you are holding is not a murderer. She is in a special education class at our school."  
  
"Perhaps it's her then." He pointed to Kat.  
  
"Are you not listening?" Buffy asked. "I've been teaching them for two years."  
  
Beside her, Kat scowled. "So this happened in North America and you're trying to blame it on the British girl. Is there a reward or something?"  
  
The man flushed.  
  
"Just as I thought." Kat replied with a triumphant smile. Then her smile dropped and her gaze became deadly. "Now, I think you should let go of my sister. She's becoming agitated and it will take all day to calm her down."  
  
The man still didn't let go and Alexa was close to screaming out her sister's name. In fact the K was already forming on her lips but Kat shut her down with a quick glance. Almost as if she could read her sister's mind and feel her strength, Alexa came out of her numbness and tried a new tact.  
  
"Marie." She whimpered in a British accent. "Wanna play now, tell the bad man to go." She made her lower lip tremble as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell." Swore Draco. "Now look what you've gone an done. Marie." He turned to Kat, taking a cue from Alexa. "Do you have her medication?"  
  
Kat began searching her pockets, sending another quick glance at Alexa which nobody but her saw.  
  
Alexa threw her head back and started howling.  
  
"BAD MAN. BAD. HURTING ME. WANT TO GO PLAY NOW. WANT TO PLAY." She screamed.  
  
Everyone passing by slowed down to stare, shooting dirty looks at the man.  
  
"Alright, Miss?" A few asked Buffy.  
  
"I hope so." Buffy quietly murmured, shaking her head.  
  
"Marie, Marie." Alexa continued wailing as the tears poured down.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot her medication." Kat exclaimed. She turned to Buffy. "We should get back to the school, I believe I left it there."  
  
Buffy nodded. "You can let go of her now." She told the man, her tone threatening.  
  
Draco stepped forward and roughly pushed the man aside, as he gently grabbed Alexa's arm.  
  
"Come along Lynne. We'll get you home to rest."  
  
"Drake, Drake. He hurt me." She whimpered, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Shh, Lynne. Everything will be alright. Do you want to play on the swings?"  
  
Immediately, Alexa stopped whimpering and looked at Draco.  
  
"Swings?" She asked with big eyes as she stared up at Draco. "Drakie push me?"  
  
"Of course." He gently led her away from the crowd, trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to break out.  
  
Kat and Buffy were left, staring at the man, who in turn, was staring at Alexa and Draco.  
  
"Well?" Kat prompted.  
  
"What?" The man asked, turning back to them.  
  
"Where's your apology, jerk face?"  
  
"Marie." Buffy lightly scolded. "It was an honest mistake and I'm sure he's very sorry, Right?" She asked the man, glaring daggers at him.  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
But Buffy cut him off, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. She gave it a hard enough squeeze so he'd feel a little bit of pain. "Very sorry, Right?" She asked again.  
  
The man winced and nodded his head.  
  
"I suggest you leave my students alone and never bother them again, understand?"  
  
He nodded again and Buffy let him go, following Draco and Alexa. Kat threw the man one last evil look and followed Buffy.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. Not everyday you're 17

Well here is the next chapter for you... thanks of course to Matt and polgara- 5... I just hafta say it one more time you guys rock.  
  
Writing this story has slowed down a bit cuz I went and started another story... silly me... but if you love me and I know you do, you'll go read it I'm sure you'll like it and if you don't well read and review it anyways... it's called Sock Puppets so yeah I'll have those two going on.  
  
So on with the story cuz I know u wanna read and review this =D but first you should all go read Polgara-5's stories they absolutely rock and I, myself can't wait till she continues with Two World's Collide..... hint hint hehehe  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As soon as the four met up, Buffy hailed a taxi and they al piled, giggling as soon as the doors were closed.  
  
"That was hilarious." Kat gasped out.  
  
"That was bloody brilliant." Draco finally managed to say after several attempts. 'Where did Marie come form?"  
  
"It's her-" Alexa began  
  
"Lexi." Kat whined.  
  
"What? If you're going to use my middle name, I'll use yours."  
  
"Marie's your middle name?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up Drakie." Kat shot back. "You think you're so cool, what's your middle name?"  
  
Draco's smile dropped. "It's umm Thomas."  
  
"Thomas?" Kat guffawed. "You have this weird first name and you get stuck with Thomas for a middle name?"  
  
Draco shrugged and turned to look out the window. "It's a family name." Damn, if only they knew what kind of family.  
  
"So's ours." Alexa explained. "It's quite weird. We were name after our grandmother's. They took the first name of one and the middle name of the other. Alexandra Marianna, so I was Alexa and she was Marie. And the other was Katherine Alina. So she was Katarina and I was Lynne. See? Nifty, isn't it?"  
  
"Quite interesting." Buffy said. "But guys, that was really awesome. You did good, all of you."  
  
"For a second I thought I was busted." Alexa said with a shiver. "Not really too keen on spending the rest of my life in jail, 'specially when I just got it back."  
  
"It was quick thinking on Drakie's part." Kat said with a teasing smile. "Good thing we're all blondes."  
  
"Probably wouldn't have pulled it off unless Alexa started howling." Draco laughed after throwing a quick glare at Kat.  
  
"What can I say?" Alexa drawled. "My acting skills are exquisite. Thank god Kat remembered to put on a British accent."  
  
"After you left though, Buffy totally intimidated that guy. He was all scared and he was like a foot taller then her."  
  
Buffy smiled. "If you're all done patting yourselves on the back, we're almost there."  
  
The cab slowed and they all stumbled out.  
  
"Lex?" Kat asked as they reached the front door. "What was that about anyways? Why was he saying all that stuff?"  
  
Alexa let out a soft hiss, forgetting her sister had no clue about the crap she went through last year.  
  
Buffy unlocked the door and Alexa grabbed her sister's hand, leading her to where she knew Draco's bedroom was and yelling back to the other two that she would be right back.  
  
"That's not going to be an easy conversation." Buffy commented flopping down onto a couch.  
  
"Don't suppose it would be." Draco answered back, sitting across from her.  
  
"Draco." Buffy began hesitantly. "Does she know? That your last name is different. That Lucius wasn't your father."  
  
Draco looked to the door the twins had just entered. "I don't know. She was watching us but she says a lot of things were fuzzy still and she hasn't mentioned anything about it."  
  
"You gonna tell her?" Buffy asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "I will I just don't know how yet."  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"What's with all the hush hush?" Kat asked nervously as soon as Alexa had closed the door.  
  
Alexa sighed "They know but I thought it would be better if you and I talk."  
  
She walked over to Draco's dresser and began going through some of the trinkets of hers that he had.  
  
"Well?" Kat prompted after several minutes of silence.  
  
Alexa looked up. "This isn't easy, Kit Kat."  
  
Kat stared at her sister. "You found everyone didn't you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "No one told me that. I thought you heard about it and then you were sent to England or something. I had no idea."  
  
"I had just finished work and I came home to talk to you but the door was open. Right away I knew something was wrong but I still continued looking. I went into our room and saw your-" Alexa choked up here and had to clear her throat several times.  
  
"That's where they found me." Kat quietly said. ""They took me by surprise and stabbed me. Thinking I was dead, they went to look for you. But I guess they came across everyone else. I stumbled into Mom and Dad's room where they were holding them all. James and dad were already... gone. I jumped on one of them an they knocked me off and slit my throat."  
  
Both girls were crying now and Kat urged her sister to continue.  
  
"I must've come soon after. I walked into their room. They had mom and she told me to run, then they killed her. So I did run. I ran faster then ever but they chased me and I was barely able to escape. I had grabbed mom's purse so I hopped on the first flight, which was to England. I hid out, scared as hell, then I discovered that the police were looking for me. First they thought I was dead as well but why not with you guys? They never saw a body. Then they thought I was kidnapped but there wasn't a note. So they figured I did it or was an accomplice. You don't know how awful that was. I was going through hell without you guys.  
  
"I decided to stay hidden and I dyed my hair black, used my blue contacts and went by my middle name. But one day, I had to leave the motel room I was hiding in and it think some guy recognized me. I freaked and by magic made all these jars fall down in front of him and I ran from the store, running into Harry. He helped me escape and I ended up at Hogwarts."  
  
Kat pulled her sister into a hug. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." She whispered.  
  
They held each other as they broke out into fresh sobs.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the twins left Draco's room with all of Alexa's stuff.  
  
"You girls ready?" Buffy asked, trying her best to ignore their red eyes and swollen cheeks.  
  
The twins nodded.  
  
"We're going by Floo." Buffy continued.  
  
Alexa groaned. "Can't I apparate there?"  
  
"No, you don't have a license."  
  
"Can't I just run over to the ministry and get my license."  
  
Buffy gave her a look. "Yes, Alexa run over to the Ministry and show them that you're not only alive but able to apparate after being alive only for half a day. What you did last year was illegal and Dumbledore will look after everything else, like telling people you are back again."  
  
"You know what, Buffy?" Draco spoke up. "Think I'll apparate over and me you there."  
  
Alexa glared at him. "Rub it in why don't you?"  
  
He smirked at her.  
  
"Okay so what's Floo?" Kat asked, confused.  
  
Alexa explained the whole concept to her and Kat had the same reaction as she did last summer. Kat fell to the ground laughing until she realized that they were in fact, serious.  
  
"Here." Alexa said, pushing Draco forward. "Draco will show you how it's done."  
  
Draco grabbed some Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace, yelling out his destination. He was gone in a flurry of green flames.  
  
"That was so cool." Kat exclaimed, stepping forward.  
  
She didn't wait for Alexa to say anything, just grabbed some Floo powder and did the exact same as Draco, laughing as the flames engulfed her.  
  
"I swear, she is so weird, so you or me?" Alexa asked Buffy.  
  
"You go." Buffy told her. "I have some things to finish up."  
  
Alexa nodded and took some Floo powder, yelling out her room at Hogwarts as she was also engulfed in the flames.  
  
She discovered that traveling by Floo still sucked and still made her sick. Then it was over and she was being tossed onto her common room floor. She tucked into a roll before gracefully springing to her feet.  
  
"Now that was pretty cool too." She heard Kat say.  
  
Alexa turned to her sister only to be greeted by a big crowd of people.  
  
"Surprise." Everyone shouted.  
  
Alexa broke into a big grin. "What's this?"  
  
"Your birthday party." Harry said. "Well yours and Kat. Happy 17th."  
  
Alexa smiled sheepishly. "I missed your again, huh?"  
  
Harry waved it aside. "I think I can let it go."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
She looked around to see most of the Gryffindors there along with a few others from other houses. With the exception of Draco, there was no other Slytherins there. Not that she expected them to be. She also saw Spike, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape at the back.  
  
"Thank you so much, all of you." She called out. "I know it seemed weird seeing not only me but my sister Kat back from the dead. Thanks for making it easier for us."  
  
Everyone clapped and somewhere music was started. Everyone then began talking, dancing, or snacking. Taking turns to come up to the twins and welcome them back. Many telling Alexa they had missed her and were glad she wasn't evil, referring to her time as a spy.  
  
Alexa introduced Kat to everyone and eventually left her with some people she seemed to enjoy chatting with. She was exhausted and needed to sit down. She sat on a chair in a corner and closed her eyes.  
  
"Not out there being the life of the party?" A voice asked.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Snape conjuring up a chair and sitting beside her.  
  
"No, I thought that was more your thing." She replied with a sickenly sweet smile.  
  
Snape scowled.  
  
"Good to see some things haven't changed." She remarked.  
  
"It has only been six months, Ms. Conners, not six years."  
  
"Well thank god you're using my last name again. Got to tell you that really freaked me out."  
  
"There are two of you now, I might have to revert to that."  
  
"So have you met Kat yet?"  
  
"I must say, I haven't had the, what do you say, pleasure?"  
  
Alexa snorted. "Good luck with that one. You think I'm bad, she's worse."  
  
Snape slowly nodded. "There does seem to be many differences between you two."  
  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
  
"It is obvious the other Ms. Conners is more outgoing."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
The two turned to watch Kat as she chatted up a group of people.  
  
"She'll do well here." Alexa quietly said.  
  
"And you?" Snape asked.  
  
Alexa turned to glare at him. "Have you been taking lessons from Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"He always seems to know something is going on. You seem to as well."  
  
Snape shook his head. "He does seem to know everything. As for me, I'm just aware of others who seem to be disturbed by something dark. As much as I hate to ask, would you care to tell?"  
  
Alexa smiled. "That sounded almost convincing. Tell me Professor, what has happened to you with Voldy moldy?"  
  
Snape smirked. "It is out now, about me being a spy and I have been hiding out here all summer. It seems I have lost my edge with some students as a downside."  
  
"And why are you here? Never thought to see you partying with the students."  
  
Snape gave a small shrug. "Someone has to make sure that nothing becomes out of hand."  
  
Alexa nodded, not completely convinced. Snape stood up.  
  
"Also Ms. Conners, last year, I received a letter from someone special. It gave me hope, made me see that not all was lost."  
  
Before Alexa could reply, Snape turned and walked out, his capes billowing behind him.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Was that Snape having a civilized conversation?"  
  
Alexa looked up to see Ron and Hermione in front of her.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?" she asked with a big smile.  
  
"We're good, Alexa, you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not too shabby, having fun?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the party, it was really nice of you all." Alexa told them.  
  
"Not everyday a girl turns 17." Hermione told her.  
  
Alexa smiled as she had said the same thing to Sirius the night before.  
  
"Was Snape really just talking to you nicely?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes Ron, Snape is actually pretty cool."  
  
"You are joking right? Are you sure you are Alexa?"  
  
"No and yes. Last year with the whole spy thing, he helped me out. He was pretty cool."  
  
Ron and Hermione stared in shock.  
  
"It's true." Alexa told them.  
  
"Hey." Harry said coming up to them. "What's going on?"  
  
"Alexa was just telling us that Snape was nice and cool." Ron explained.  
  
Harry gaped. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes." Replied an exasperated Alexa. "It's not that hard to believe."  
  
"I think it is but that's not why I came over here. Alexa, can I borrow you for a minute, I have to show you something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She allowed herself to be pulled up by him and led towards the door. Quickly she turned and caught Draco's eye, who was watching them and she slightly shook her head, telling him everything would be okay. Then she caught her sister's eye, communicating with her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, watching the whole thing.  
  
"Telling Kat I'm leaving for a few."  
  
"But you didn't say anything."  
  
"I did." Alexa smiled. "It's a twin thing."  
  
Harry pulled her through the portrait, giving a quick wave to Roz.  
  
"I have something to tell you." He said.  
  
"What?" Alexa asked, seeing the excitement shining through his eyes.  
  
"It's Sirius, he's awake."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Here I shall end... but next chapter yes he is awake and will he remember anything or will it be like with the twins? Please read and review for me 


	8. Why you're here

Wowness.... Long time since I updated this baby... then again, started a new fic, lost my internet.... But I'm BACK.  
  
So I got some thanks to do:  
  
Polgara-5 well u already know I'm back and sorry for leaving the last chapter like that and then not updating forever... lol bad harmoni....  
  
Matt- Yeah Snape becoming human... how nice of him... you really think Kat will get along with him.... I swear, that girl's temper... as for her crush...guess you'll hafta wait.  
  
Lark277 thanks for liking it, here's another chapter, finally.  
  
LaRoseMinuit – It was then end but here's more... I'm glad u like it and NB better then Bc....psh I don't think so... lol thank you.

* * *

Harry and Alexa slowly and quietly entered the hospital wing. They were both a little nervous, not sure if his memory was intact or if he suffered the same mishap as the twins.  
  
Harry stepped forward first and Alexa let herself melt into the background.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry softly called.  
  
Sirius turned to look at him and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Harry? Is it really you? Can you really see me?"  
  
Harry nodded and rushed over to him giving Sirius a big hug.  
  
"How?" Sirius asked. "Are you- You're not...?"  
  
"I'm fine." Harry assured him. "And so are you. You came through a portal last night."  
  
Sirius looked at him, amazed. "I'm alive. I get a second chance. I don't believe it." He laughed, pulling Harry into another hug.  
  
Then, he stopped and pulled away, looking at Harry closely. "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"There was someone with me. I know she'd want me to say hi and that she's all right. She was happy."  
  
Harry smiled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"We spent the last six months together and it was nice but I don't know what happened to her. She begged me not to leave her but it looks like I broke my promise."  
  
"What do you last remember?" Harry asked  
  
"It was right after you guys left the train. Alexa and I were talking then she was in pain and she made me promise to stay with her. That's all I remember."  
  
Alexa smiled from where she was and quietly stepped forward.  
  
"You did keep your promise."  
  
Sirius looked towards her. "Ally?" He asked, breaking into a smile.  
  
Alexa broke into a big smile as she threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I'm so glad you're awake. You're lucky though, Kat and I didn't remember a thing. Even now, some things are iffy."  
  
"Kat?" Sirius asked. "You mean, your sister? She's alive? How?"  
  
Alexa laughed. "As unbelievable as it sounds, it's not that weird. I mean, look at us."  
  
"This is just...."  
  
"Wow?" Alexa finished for him.  
  
"Yes that's the word." Sirius said with a nod of his head. It's just hard to believe."  
  
"Is it?" Alexa asked. "All that we talked about, all that we wished we could've done. We can do it now."  
  
Harry smiled and slowly backed out of the room. As much as he wanted to be with his godfather right now, he knew him and Alexa had to talk. He decided to get his friends so that the two of them could be alone.  
  
"We can can't we?" Sirius said. "I just don't understand some... things.... Why? How?" He looked up to the ceiling as if expecting someone to answer him.  
  
Alexa smiled. "Remember that silly little prophecy?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"The rest of it has been fulfilled."  
  
"You and your sister." Sirius stated.  
  
Alexa chuckled. "Now why would you assume it was us? I know one is obviously Kat, she came through her own little portal after us, but I don't know if the other one is me or you."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes. When he had woken up, everything was fuzzy to him but the longer he was awake, the more that came back to him and right now, the one thing he had been hiding from her, came back to him.  
  
"It's you, Ally."  
  
He laid his head down on the pillow and pulled her with him, dreading what he would have to say next.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked softly her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't hate me for this." He pleaded. "I knew all along you were supposed to come back. I knew all along you were one of the warriors."  
  
"How?" She asked, looking up at his face in disbelief.  
  
"A higher power told me. When you were asleep or with Malfoy, I was with them. I saw other's I wasn't alone like I made you believe I was. I had to say that so you wouldn't get curious. I had to say it so they could keep you isolated. Then when you were sent back it wouldn't be like it was with Buffy."  
  
Alexa struggled against him as he tried to hold her down but he was no match for her Slayer strength. "You mean to tell me the whole time you knew?"  
  
He expected her to be angry to even yell at him. Instead, her voice was tiny and full of hurt. To Sirius, this felt worse. He hung his head in shame.  
  
"Yes, since you first came to Hogwarts."  
  
"What?" She asked, her eyes growing wide in disbelief and shock. "Sirius, you knew this was going to happen before I even died?"  
  
He nodded, to afraid to meet her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked growing hysterical.  
  
"They wouldn't let me." Was his quiet reply.  
  
"How could you?" She screeched. "I willingly gave my life away to help save the world. Then I was isolated, thinking I'd be alone with you forever and never see my family. I sat there day after day, watching everyone, thinking I'd never be able to talk to talk to them, to touch them. And you sat there the whole time listening to me but knowing I'd be back soon. You didn't even have the decency to prepare me for it. I was just dropped back here, not knowing what the hell was going on and thinking it was wrong to be back here, that I really didn't belong."  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied miserably. "But-"  
  
"No." She cut him off. "Save it. You were my friend. You were like a-a father to me after I'd lost my own but then you went and lied to me. How could you?" She asked again, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She didn't wait for an answer, she didn't want to hear another lie coming from his mouth. She turned and fled the hospital wing, slamming the door behind her and running past Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were on their way in. She ignored them as they called her name, and ran past her to the place she used to find comfort in last time she was alive.

* * *

The Gryffindor trio entered the hospital wing and stopped when they saw Sirius with tears streaming down his face. Harry had never seen his Godfather cried and this was just too weird for him.  
  
"Sirius." Hermione exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a hug. She pulled away and looked up at him. "What happened? Alexa just ran past us all upset and you don't look to well yourself."  
  
"Ally's quite upset with me." He whispered. "She got really mad at me."  
  
"You've been awake for half an hour and you already managed to get someone angry with you?" Harry asked. "This must be some kind of record."  
  
Sirius managed a weak smile.  
  
"Sirius, you know, Alexa does have a very bad temper. I'm sure if you give her some time, she'll come back and talk to you." Hermione told him.  
  
"Not this time, Hermione." Sirius sighed.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked again.  
  
Sirius looked away. "It's not my place to tell. Perhaps you should find her and talk to her. Just tell her, tell her I'm sorry."  
  
The trio nodded and turned to leave but Harry stopped and turned back.  
  
"Sirius, you're a free man now. Pettigrew-"  
  
"Confessed to everything." Sirius finished for him, this time giving a bigger smile. "I watched everything. Even had a little victory dance. We'll talk later. Just pleased find her."  
  
Harry nodded and the trio left.

* * *

For Kat, it was great to be alive again. She had always been a little social butterfly, and where she was before, it was majorly lacking in the social events. Honestly, what kind of party would it be if it was just her and Faith's watcher. She was glad it had only felt like a few months and not a whole year.  
  
Right now, she was having so much fun. It was her 17th birthday and if she thought about it, it really sucked that she had missed her sweet 16 but hey, she had come back from the dead, beggars can't be choosers.  
  
Her sister had left a little while ago with Harry. She worried about them, and after listening to her sister's stories, she hoped Harry wouldn't try anything. She had spent the whole day with Lexi and Draco. The love they had for each other was so obvious and it was so... big. When he was around, that was all Alexa saw and Kat wondered if her sister would forget about her. But that didn't matter at the moment. Right now she was worrying about Alexa and Harry. The love Harry had for her sister was obvious as well. He had been watching her ever since she returned. It was too bad because she thought Harry was a major hottie. She briefly wondered if she could turn his attentions elsewhere, perhaps to her.  
  
Her thoughts were pushed aside as Harry returned, grabbed Ron and Hermione, now that was a cute couple, and left. She figured something important must be going down and decided to ask her sister later about it.  
  
Kat turned back to the people she had been talking to. She had been introduced to so many people that night, she had pretty much forgotten everyone's name but she faked her way through it pretty good. She laughed at a joke someone was telling when she stopped and turned around. Something was wrong with her sister. She always knew when something was wrong. Quickly she excused herself and headed towards the door. She had heard what a jerk Ron was to her last year. She hoped it wasn't him hurting her because if it was, she'd have some serious ass kicking to do.  
  
She reached the portrait and stepped outside only to run into he Gryffindor trio.  
  
"Where's Lexi?" She demanded to know. "Something's wrong with her."  
  
"She's not in there?" Harry asked.  
  
Kat shook her head. "No, why? What happened?" She looked closely at Ron who stepped back under her scrutiny.  
  
"We don't know." Hermione told her.  
  
"Sirius wouldn't tell us either." Ron put in.  
  
"Sirius? He's awake?" Kat asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry replied. "I guess there was an argument while I was gone because Alexa took off and she looked really upset."  
  
"Shit." Kat swore. "I wouldn't even know where to look for her in this ginormous place. Any ideas?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"I thought she'd come back here." Harry told her.  
  
Kat shook her head this time.  
  
"Ask Draco." Hermione said. "Perhaps he'd know."  
  
"Good idea." Kat went back into the room and found Draco talking to Dawn and her boyfriend. She thought his name was Seamus.  
  
"Draco I need your help." She grabbed his arm. "Lexi's missing."  
  
Immediately, Draco was attentive. "What do you mean?" He asked, thinking back to the time she was kidnapped by Voldemort and tortured for hours before they could rescue her.  
  
Kat, seeing the look on his face and knowing what he was thinking, immediately shook her head. "No, no, not like that. The gist of it is she went to see Sirius and there was an argument and she ran off. No one knows where to look for her."  
  
"I may have an idea." Draco said.  
  
"Me too." Dawn said, stepping forward. "I know she likes the lake, she might be out there."  
  
"Okay, so you and Seamus, right?" Kat asked Dawn's boyfriend.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Okay, so you and Seamus check out by the lake. Draco and I will go check out his place."  
  
"We'll check our common room and The Great Hall." Harry said.  
  
"Try with Spike too." Kat said.  
  
Everyone nodded and stepped towards the portrait, going different ways once they left.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kat asked.  
  
"Room of Requirement. It's a room that turns into what you need the most."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What, no quirky comment?" Draco asked.  
  
Kat leveled him with a glare.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Look, something's wrong with my sister and I need to get to her."  
  
Draco nodded in understanding. "This really gets to you, you're really protective of her, aren't you?"  
  
Kat answered with steel in her voice. "Nobody hurts my sister. You do and you answer to me. If I were here last year when you and Harry were taking turns being mad at her, I would've fixed it quickly. You'd both be six feet under." Her tone softened. "Lexi's very sensitive. I've spent my whole life looking after her. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Alexa." Someone called behind them.  
  
Immediately, the teens turned, looking for her.  
  
"Ally, I'm so sorry, you have to let me explain."  
  
It was Sirius, this Kat knew from glancing at him beside Alexa's bed. Sirius came charging down the hall, sweeping her into a hug.  
  
She looked at Draco, bewildered, her eyes begging him to help but he just chuckled.  
  
Kat rolled her eyes before gently trying to get away.  
  
"Excuse me." She began.  
  
"No, please." Sirius said. "There are things you must know and I beg you to hear me out please."  
  
"You may want to save it for my sister." Kat told him with a small smile, finally pulling away from him. It would be a lie to say that she didn't use a little bit of force.  
  
Sirius just looked confused. "Why your sister?"  
  
"Cause that's the one you're looking for maybe."  
  
Sirius stared at her for a moment before it finally dawned on him.  
  
"You're Kat."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just saw you with Malfoy-"  
  
"Draco." She interrupted  
  
"What?"  
  
"His name is Draco."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I just assumed.... Where is Ally?"  
  
"We were just going to find her." Draco said.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Kat asked menacingly. "I know my sister is hurting and I want to know why."  
  
Sirius looked nervous as he looked away. "I'd rather talk to her first, she ran away before I could explain everything."  
  
"You know she's gonna tell me right?" Kat asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes, but I'd rather she hear it first."  
  
Kat stared at him a moment longer before nodding. "Fine, let's go."  
  
They turned and followed Draco.  
  
When they reached the place, the door was there, meaning someone was inside.  
  
"Must be her." Draco said. "Not many people use it."  
  
Kat nodded and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Sirius.  
  
"Let me go, please."  
  
Kat looked up at him, trying to decide what to do. She really wanted to see her sister and make sure she was okay but she knew this was between Lexi and Sirius.  
  
"Fine. Go, but if I hear bad stuff going down, there will be hell to pay."  
  
Sirius stared at her, wide eyed. "You're down right scary." He commented.  
  
Kat allowed herself a small smile. "It's good to know I can scare a full grown man."  
  
"You're sister's not that scary."  
  
"She's the nice one. You would do good to remember that."  
  
Sirius nodded and opened the door, quietly going in and closing the door behind him.  
  
Kat turned to see Draco staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You two are very different." Was all he said.  
  
"We are two different people."  
  
"That look alike."  
  
Kat glared. "We're still our own people."  
  
"I don't find you scary."  
  
Kat smiled at him. "I haven't given you a reason to be scared."

* * *

Sirius entered the room to see what looked like a combination living room/bedroom. He knew this was the room of requirement but he briefly wondered what this room was to Alexa. He didn't realize he had spoken the question out loud until a voice answered him.  
  
"It's a combination of my old room and living room in Canada."  
  
"It's nice." He replied, turning to see her on the couch.  
  
She was quiet for a moment and Sirius was unsure what to do but then She spoke once more.  
  
"What do you want Sirius? You shouldn't be out of bed."  
  
"You left the hospital wing."  
  
He could imagine her rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hello, Slayer here? As in I heal faster."  
  
"I had to come talk to you." He said, stepping around to the front of the couch.  
  
She glared up at him. "Did you ever think of doing that, oh, I dunno, six months ago, like when I died?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The Powers didn't want me telling you at first but then I got to know you and you became like a daughter to me, Ally. I wanted tot ell you so bad. I really did, but they told me that if I did, they would take you away from me and I couldn't bear that. I knew you had to come back and I knew that it would be hell but to lose you sooner would've killed me again."  
  
Alexa stared into the fire. "What was the big deal about me knowing? If I knew it would've been easier."  
  
"They feared by letting you be with other's and not isolating you, it would end up like Buffy. You are their new warrior and they didn't want it starting off bad."  
  
Alexa snorted. "Well I think they screwed up there."  
  
Sirius kneeled down in front of her. "Ally, please don't hate me for what happened. At first I was following orders but then you became too important to me."  
  
She turned to him once more, tears in her eyes. "Did you see them? Did you talk to them?"  
  
He sighed before looking away. "Yes." He whispered.  
  
"Bastard." She spat out, slapping him across the face. No matter how angry she was, she wouldn't use her full strength but it was still hard enough to leave an imprint on his cheek.  
  
"How can you stand there and tell me how sorry you are when what I really wanted was to see my family again. You knew that yet you still got to see them. How do you expect me to forgive you?"  
  
"You're right, I don't." He stood. "I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I am sorry Ally, I really am. Maybe what I did was for selfish reasons but I'd rather you have known nothing and stayed with me, then to have known everything and been left alone."  
  
He went to leave, feeling like he had lost the girl who had become like a daughter to him.  
  
"Sirius?" She called as his hand reached for the doorknob. "Why did you come back? Did you know that would happen to?"  
  
"No, I wasn't meant to come back."  
  
"Then how are you here."  
  
"You begged me not to leave you, perhaps that bounded me to you."  
  
She was silent and he turned back to the door, wondering if she no longer wanted him around, he would die again.  
  
"Sirius." She choked out. "I-I still don't want you to leave me."  
  
Relief flooded through him as he walked back to the couch and sat beside her.  
  
"I just- I feel so weird and everything is so-"  
  
He put an arm around her, pulling her close.  
  
"I'm happy I'm back, I really am. Everything is just so... different."  
  
She started sobbing and Sirius hugged her, letting her cry it all out. 


	9. Dreams and deceptions

Okay everyone here is the next chapter. Just so you know I'm going away fro 2 weeks so it means one of two things. More updates or none at all. Hopefully it'll be the former. But yeah enjoy this and please, please, PLEASE read and review for me?  
  
Thanks to Matt; Angsty stuff... yeah poor Alexa, as for Kat's relationship's... well maybe this'll help a bit.  
  
Polgara-5: Thanks for being so glad to see me now I really hope I'm not disappearing again for awhile. BTW, did you sign up for the fic a thon? I did.... Decided to try my hand at htat.  
  
Broken Skye: Well you're gonna have to wait to find out all about Draco.... Thanks for reading and as for Kat and Harry, we gotta make sure he's over Alexa first.....  
  
Anywho, read on.....

* * *

"Okay, so that's twice someone has come to the door but they've stopped both times." Kat said, narrowing her eyes at the door.  
  
"Right, and you know this how?" Draco asked. "I haven't heard a thing."  
  
"I have Slayer hearing, smart guy. So, I guess they'll be awhile. Let's play a game."  
  
Draco looked at her as though she had gone crazy. "A game? You want to play a game?"  
  
Hat nodded. "Yup. It's called Truth, I'll start. Do you plan on pursuing a relationship with my sister again?"  
  
Draco stared at her, marveling at the fact that he was no longer surprised by her bluntness. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"My curious mind." She replied. "So, answer the question."  
  
"I really don't think that it is any of your business."  
  
"I do." She replied with a fake smile. "Cause if you do and you hurt her again, I will hurt you."  
  
A sneer crossed Draco's features. "Look, Kat. You're sister is a big girl, she knows how to take care of herself."  
  
"Maybe so." Kat replied with a sneer of her own. "But when that boyfriend that cheated on her, wants to get back together with her, I tend to worry."  
  
"First off, I didn't cheat on her. I never would and we worked it out before she...she left. Secondly, as I said before, your sister can make her own decisions."  
  
"Obviously not the right ones if she ended up with you."  
  
"Look, Conners, I don't see what your problem is, but maybe you should Butt out."  
  
"Look, Malfoy-"  
  
"Don't call me that." He snapped.  
  
Kat's mouth formed an O as she stared at him, a knowing glint coming to her eyes.  
  
"So, someone's not liking his name, huh, Malfoy?" She watched as he winced and became angrier.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." He whispered threatingly.  
  
"Wow, someone's a bit touchy and I can't help but wonder why."  
  
"Mind your own business Conners."  
  
Kat gave him an evil grin. "Perhaps this is what you've been hiding from my sister."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Uh uh uh, Malfoy." She said, stressing his name, while shaking a finger at him. "I know all about it, my sister tells me everything. Perhaps we should tell her-"  
  
"Tell me what?" Alexa asked, opening the door.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy. Behind her, Sirius wasn't faring much better.  
  
Kat smirked at Draco before turning to her sister. "Tell you that we're missing a kick ass party. We were just debating who should knock on the door to make sure you were alright."  
  
Alexa looked at Kat's face, which was looking too innocent, then she turned and caught Draco's flushed angry looking face.  
  
Alexa sighed. "You may be a good liar Kat but not around me. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're bullshitting me."  
  
"And if I didn't know better, I'd think you shouldn't be swearing." Sirius said behind her.  
  
"Yes, Father." Alexa sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Kat started laughing. "That's hilarious."  
  
Alexa gave her a fake smile. "Bite me."  
  
"Everything cool?" Kat asked the two at the door.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, we have a party to get back to, not everyday we turn 17."  
  
Alexa laughed and they all went back to their room.

* * *

It was happening again, just like before:  
  
_ "Avada Kedavra."  
  
"NO." She screamed, lifting her sword and stopping right in front of Lucius.  
  
She brought the sword down, making a clean cut, the same time as the bright green light hit her.  
  
"That tickles." She told him as the green light enveloped her. "Bet yours didn't though, huh?"  
  
Lucius face had broken into a grin until he realized that Alexa was still talking and that she had did something to him in return.  
  
His grin stayed in place as Alexa watched with sick fascination as his head fell off the rest of his body and bounced to the ground rolling away. Then she watched as his body slumped to the ground.  
  
Finally she was able to turn herself away as she turned to Draco, who was staring in awe.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"You're still standing." Draco whispered. "You were just hit by the killing curse and you're still standing. You're still alive."  
  
Alexa looked down at herself, amazed. "Huh. Guess I am."  
  
She crumpled to the ground. _  
  
Alexa sat straight up in bed, unsure of where she was. She looked around and saw her sister sleeping peacefully beside her, and it all came rushing back.  
  
Slowly, she got out of bed and tiptoed out of her room and into the common room, where Sirius was sleeping on the couch.  
  
Harry had wanted his godfather to be near him but since Harry was in the Gryffindor tower, that would've proven difficult. Dumbledore had offered Sirius his own room but He had declined saying that if he couldn't be near Harry, he wanted to at least be near Alexa. So now he was on the couch, tomorrow, Dumbledore was adding on an extra room and another bed in Alexa's room.  
  
Now, Alexa leaned over him. "Sirius?" She whispered.  
  
Immediately, he opened his eyes and sat straight up, ready as if he was waiting to be attacked. Alexa put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Since when were you a light sleeper?" She asked  
  
"Always have been." He replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
"All those times when I snuck off to see Draco but checked to see if you were sleeping?"  
  
He nodded. "I was awake."  
  
She glared at him. "You suck."  
  
His smile grew. "What's wrong?"  
  
She shrugged, dropping her arms. "I had a bad dream."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I had it earlier today, too."  
  
Sirius moved over so she could sit down beside him.  
  
"Where's your sister?" He asked.  
  
"Still sleeping, I didn't want to wake her."  
  
"But it's okay to wake me?" He gently teased her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want to go back to sleep right now."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Alexa gave an involuntary shudder. "The battle last year. I keep seeing myself kill Lucius and when he shot the killing curse at me. I wake up so freaked out."  
  
"Why, because you see yourself dying?"  
  
She shook her head. "No because I killed him. I- I chopped of his head, I took a human life."  
  
"Is it really bothering you a lot?" Sirius asked, concerned.  
  
She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "It never bothered me before this, where we were but now, twice in one day. Sirius, I killed someone."  
  
"But you were doing it in self defense. He threw the curse at you first."  
  
Alexa looked up at him. "I think I would've done it regardless and that's what really bother me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he was threatening Draco. He was going to kill Draco and I couldn't stand losing him forever. I didn't care that we were no longer together. I would've given my life to protect him, and I did."  
  
"Don't you see Ally? There is a reason you did that. You had to; otherwise it would've been both you and Draco dead. If you didn't get rid of Lucius, he would've just come back for him at another time and your sacrifice would've been for nothing.  
  
Alexa was silent as she pondered over what Sirius had said.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy was a horrible person, thing, whatever he was. Almost as bad as Voldemort himself, right?"  
  
She rolled her eyes as Sirius winced before nodding.  
  
"You know what?" She said. "I'm going to tattoo that name to everyone's forehead so when they look in the mirror, they'll see the name and maybe get used to it and not freak out over some stupid name.  
  
"Aren't you just a barrel of laughs." Sirius commented dryly.  
  
"I crack myself up, but seriously, if Lucius was so bad, then why do I feel guilty?" Her voice cracked, too overwhelmed with guilt.  
  
"Ally."  
  
When she didn't look up, Sirius reached over and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Ally, it's only normal that you fell bad. You have a good heart. You're a good person and it shows through more when I see how this affects you. I don't doubt that this will hurt for awhile but trust me when I say that what you did was not all horrible."  
  
Alexa looked at him in dismay. "I took a human life. Buffy always said that our powers are never meant for that."  
  
"Ally, you're in the middle of a war. Not with demons. Or vampires, or whatever else your meant to slay, but with humans. The kind that don't care if they take your life away."  
  
She shook her head, as they both grew silent.  
  
Finally Alexa sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You must be so annoyed with me. First I get all mad at you, then I cry all over you, then I wake you up cause I had such a bad dream."  
  
"I'm not annoyed with you. I'm happy you're not mad and happy you came to me."  
  
"No one but you knows what I've been through. You watched it all and were there after, no one else was. Everyone here saw what I went through while I was alive but that's it. Kat has no idea either way. You're the only one who knows both."  
  
"That's true." He admitted.  
  
"Sirius, what's going to happen now? Are you going back to your home?"  
  
Sirius sighed. "I really don't want to go back there. My name is cleared though, so I could probably find a new place."  
  
"So you're leaving?"  
  
Sirius could tell it upset her.  
  
"Well I did promise not to leave you."  
  
"That was before." She said quietly. "When we were all alone. But now, others are here, I'm sure you want to get on with your life. You don't have to worry about some stupid promise you made to a teenager when there was nothing else to do."  
  
"Hey." Sirius said, his tone stern. "I didn't make a stupid promise and you're not just some teenager. You and I, we've been through a lot together. I don't care if it was a promise made in death, it carried over into life. If you don't want me to leave, then I won't."  
  
"I don't want to hold you back." She whispered.  
  
"Alexa, tell me the truth, what do you really want?"  
  
It took her a few moments to answer and when she did it was in a small voice. "I want you to stay, I don't want to be left alone yet."  
  
"You're not alone." He gently reminded her. "You have all your friends here."  
  
"Yeah, my friends." She repeated hollowly.  
  
"But I won't leave until you're good and ready. You and I are a team. No one else can say they've been dead together and brought back together. We're one up on Buffy and Kat, aren't we Ally?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Ally?"  
  
He looked down to see she had fallen asleep.

* * *

"This is beyond stupid." Kat yelled, glaring at the feather she had just blown up.  
  
"No, it's beyond funny." Alexa laughed, taking in her sister's singed hair and eyebrows.  
  
Reaching over, she plucked her wand from Kat's hand and pointed it at her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kat asked, her eyed growing wide.  
  
Alexa laughed again. "Relax, I'm not going to hex you, I'm just going to clean you up a little."  
  
Kat clenched her eyes tight, slowly opening them when he sister had finished and closely inspected the tips of her hair. Alexa was busy transfiguring another muggle pencil into a feather.  
  
"Why do you keep doing that?" Kat asked. "Why don't we just work with the pencils?"  
  
Alexa raised an eyebrow at her sister. "You're kidding, right? Girl, that was the fifth feather you blew up. I'm not letting you near anything that can hurt."  
  
"Right, the explosions didn't hurt at all." Kat grumbled. "How many feathers did you blow up?"  
  
Alexa shrugged, "None."  
  
"Then I suck."  
  
"No, a lot of it probably has to do with my wand. Wands are usually meant for one person. You can use others but you won't get the same results. Just wait, once you have yours, you'll do great."  
  
"Maybe I'm not even a witch. Apparently you were all special, one of a kind and stuff. Maybe I don't have it."  
  
"I was one of a kind when you weren't here but that's the thing about us, Kit Kat. We're two of a kind. Dumbledore sees it in you so trust me when I say it's there."  
  
"My, my, aren't we the little pep talker." Kat remarked.  
  
"Yay me, full of pep. Look, we have to get to Potions. You'll do fine in that class." She said off of her sister's look.  
  
Getting up, Alexa pulled her sister to her feet and grabbed her books. Kat held the door open and they left the room.  
  
"How many this time?" Sirius asked from his position on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Five." Alexa replied.  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
She vigourosly shook her head.  
  
"Might have to wait until she gets her wand. Don't want to blow the whole place up." He said with a smile.  
  
"You know, if I had a wand and I could use it, I'd give you purple dotted skin." Kat told him with a scowl.  
  
Sirius just laughed. "Let's hope you can never use it then. Class now?"  
  
"Yup." Alexa replied. "We're going to Potions. We don't need a wand for that one."  
  
Sirius grimaced but said nothing, knowing Alexa would just defend the Potions master anyway. But that was Alexa for you; she saw the good in everyone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alexa asked.  
  
"Dumbledore should be here soon, he's going to add on another room here."  
  
"Awesome." Alexa replied with a smile as they continued out the door.  
  
It was two day's after the twin's birthday and they were starting their classes that day. Kat was in all of Alexa's classes and was being tutored by her sister, Hermione, and supposedly Draco, although it seemed to her that Draco avoided her as much as possible. Not that she could blame him. She was being a world class bitch but when it came to protecting Alexa, well, Draco would just have to deal with it and if he couldn't' then he wasn't worthy of her sister and good riddance to him.  
  
Alexa on the other hand seemed clueless about it despite the fact they all shared one little dormitory. Neither Draco nor Kat said anything to her and they acted normal when they were both with her.  
  
The day after their birthday, Kat was called to Dumbledore's office. She came back and told Alexa that she was just to follow her around. When Alexa had asked if she had been sorted, Kat shrugged saying it wouldn't matter anyway because she wouldn't be going to that house. Alexa briefly wondered if she was in fact sorted but ended up somewhere that wasn't Gryffindor. It didn't really matter to her though, Kat stayed with her all the time anyway.  
  
"So we're going to Potions huh?" Kat asked.  
  
Alexa nodded. "That we are."  
  
"Alexa I don't want you to feel you have to stick with me. If you want to sit with Draco when we get there, I'm okay with that."  
  
"Are you sure?" Alexa asked her face looking worried. "I don't want to abandon you."  
  
"It's fine." Kat reassured her. "Besides I'm gonna try and sit next to Harry."  
  
"Ohhh, I think someone's got a crush."  
  
Kat rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So Sirius is staying then?"  
  
"Yes." Alexa said with a smile. "He's probably getting a job here too. Dumbledore said he's find him something."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Alexa squealed as someone put their arms around her waist. She spun around and came face to face with Draco.  
  
"Two questions mister. How the hell did you sneak up on us and how did you know it was me?"  
  
Draco grinned placing a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I just know and you're not he only one with special powers."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he silently cursed himself.  
  
Alexa was jolted by the words and she stared at Draco with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked nervously.  
  
She slightly shook her head.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. looking down at her books. "Y'know what? I forgot something for class, I'll be right back." She left to go back to her room.  
  
Draco turned to see Kat smirking. He brought back his old sneer as he stared her down.  
  
"What are you smirking at?" He asked.  
  
"Almost let something slip, huh Drakie boy?"  
  
"Shut your mouth you filthy little mudblood." Draco turned on his heel and stomped away.  
  
Kat let out a low whistle. "Guess I pissed someone off."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, coming up behind her.  
  
Kat spun around and gave him a big smile. "Draco, he just called me a filthy little mudblood.  
  
Harry stared at her a moment before slowly nodding. "I take it you're Kat."  
  
"Good one. Doubt he'd be calling my sister that anytime son."  
  
"He has." Harry said with a faint smile. Probably won't do it now. So why did he call you that?"  
  
Kat shrugged, feigning ignorance. "No idea. Alexa went back to her room and he went all psycho on me."  
  
"Are you going to tell your sister?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Alexa asked from behind them. "Where's Draco? Hi Harry."  
  
Kat shrugged. "He had to get something as well. We should go too. Harry was kind enough to wait and walk with us." Kat said, linking arms with him.  
  
"Awww. How sweet." Alexa said grabbing his other arm.  
  
The twins laughed as Harry became bright red.  
  
"And how cute." The both said, making him go redder.  
  
They dragged him to the Potions classroom where Harry gently untangled himself before going in.  
  
Alexa entered first, going directly to where Draco was and sat down, leaving Kat and Harry staring open mouthed.  
  
"Wow." Kat whispered. "She just- I mean I thought she would-" She turned to Harry. "Will you sit with me?"  
  
Harry nodded, staring at Alexa in disbelief. He couldn't believe she would just leave her sister. The two took a seat just as Snape entered.  
  
"Ah, I see the famous Conners twins have decided to finally grace us with their presence." He said, sneering at both girls. He had no idea who was who until the one beside Potter spoke up.  
  
"My, my, aren't we the snide one. Is somebody jealous?"  
  
The Gryffindors hid their smiles, all except the other twin who was openly laughing. Snape turned to her.  
  
"So I guess that would make you the new addition to our school."  
  
The twin he was talking to laughed harder. "Nice try, Professor but I told you she was worse then me."  
  
Snape stared at her then at the other one.  
  
"You both will stay in these seats for the rest of the year. You will not sit together and you will not switch places. Understood?"  
  
"And you're going to tell that we've switched, how?" The one beside Potter, Kat, asked.  
  
"By putting a permanent silencing charm on you, so not only will my class be quieter and free from your insolent remarks but I will know who you are by the one who isn't able to talk."  
  
Kat glared up at him. "Yeah? Would like to see you try, you overgrown greased up gorilla."  
  
"That will be ten points from your house Ms. Conners."  
  
Kat stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't even have a house."  
  
"Ah, but you do. The Headmaster has made me aware that you have been sorted so ten points will be taken."  
  
Kat slumped back into her seat. "I don't even care." She pouted.  
  
Draco nudged Alexa. "She was sorted?"  
  
Alexa shrugged her shoulders. "I had a feeling she was but she just told me that there was no point in her being sorted, she just planned on following me around."  
  
"Do you think she was sorted somewhere besides Gryffindor and she's pissed?"  
  
"That's what I was thinking. But which house?"  
  
Draco didn't say anything but he had a feeling it was Slytherin. She honestly wasn't nice enough to be put into Hufflepuff though he would never tell Alexa that. And to him, it seemed Alexa was the smarter one so that knocked out Ravenclaw, unless you counted her cleverness at winding him up whenever Alexa wasn't around. No, he had a feeling she was in Slytherin and although it was his house, the thought of Kat being cunning, ambitious and craving power, disturbed him a great deal more then it should have after knowing her for only a few days.  
  
"Today, we will be working on a strength potion. One that is supposed to make the drinker stronger." Snape was saying up front.  
  
Beside him, Alexa burst into another round of giggles.

* * *


	10. Trying to adjust

Bad me, it's taken me a month to get this up, I blame it on my vacation and no internet. Then again, I've been back for awhile, just been working on other stuff so here ya go.  
  
Lark277- Kat's house probably won't turn up for awhile. She's very close mouthed about it.  
  
Polgara-5: just makes you wonder what can happen now that Lexi's sister and Bf are at odds. Trust me, it'll be fun.  
  
Matt: I'm not saying who Kat will end up with, if anyone. But honestly do you think kat is nice enough for Hufflepuff.....?  
  
Eyexcandy: My my, a threat. Well this is a bit later then I thought... but if you kill me just remember you'll never hear the end of the story.  
  
BrokenSkye: So you think that's where Kat ended up? I dunno but I'll tell you that Snape does know what house she is in.  
  
Now, here ya go:  
  
- - - -  
  
Alexa sat by the lake, watching the giant squid. When she was dead, she was surrounded by people who couldn't see nor hear her. Now she was surrounded by the same people, alive again but now she was craving the alone time.  
  
"Firefly?"  
  
She turned around to see Spike standing behind her.  
  
"Hey Watcher Man." She quietly greeted him. "How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Old Vampire senses." He said with a smile.  
  
He sat down beside her and she stared hard at his face, finally turning away to look at the lake again.  
  
"You look older." She said.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm no longer immortal, besides, you'd be surprised at how much a person dying can age you."  
  
"Sorry." She whispered.  
  
"Firefly, why are you apologizing? You did the right thing, you saved the world and you came back. I think everything worked out pretty good."  
  
Alexa softly chuckled. "Not only that but I get to join the 'Die and come Back Club.' Actually it's now up to five members. Buffy's the president, you're the VP. Kat, Sirius and I are the newest members."  
  
"Six now, if you include the Big Poof."  
  
Alexa looked at him confused.  
  
Buffy killed him and sent Peaches to hell, he came back."  
  
"Okay, six members and we make quite a club. So when do we start training again?" She asked.  
  
"Slayer facility is open now but whenever you're ready."  
  
"Oh, how about tonight? I'm sure Kat will be up to it."  
  
Haven't had a chance to talk to your sister yet."  
  
"We've been keeping her kind of busy, trying to catch her up on everything. I think she's with Hermione right now."  
  
"Shouldn't be too hard." Commented Spike. "You got up to sixth year in three weeks."  
  
Alexa smiled. "Yeah but she hasn't been having an easy time of it. Maybe it's the wand, she's been using mine."  
  
"Could be. Prob'ly can't use the wand with Buffy's stuff in it."  
  
"'Sides, don't tell her this but I kicked her ass academically."  
  
"That true?"  
  
"Yup but she denies it."  
  
Alexa turned back to the lake and they were silent as Spike contemplated whether or not to ask his next question.  
  
"Just ask it." Alexa told him.  
  
He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I can tell you're itching to ask something so just do it."  
  
"Just wondering how you're doing is all."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm fine. Really." She said as he gave her a sceptical look.  
  
He still didn't look convinced and Alexa let out a small sigh.  
  
"It's not like Buffy, Spike. I wasn't in heaven; I don't know where I was. I just...existed, unable to be seen by anyone but Sirius."  
  
"Didn't that bother you?" Spike asked quietly.  
  
"No. Sometimes, I felt lonely but overall I was happy, content. I got to watch over you guys and Sirius was there with me to keep me company."  
  
"But why alone? Why isolated?" Spike wondered a loud.  
  
Alexa hesitated before answering. She knew why but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
What kind of role did the PTB have for her? She wasn't totally sure and didn't know if she wanted to find out.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"Kat are you going to concentrate or not?" An exasperated Hermione asked.  
  
Kat was staring out the window watching her sister and Spike talk.  
  
"I'm listening." She said absentmindly.  
  
"What did I just say?"  
  
"Umm...." Kat tried to think back to what they were just talking about but she was drawing a blank.  
  
"We were talking about Boggarts."  
  
"Oh right." Kat said, remembering her sister talking about them. "Boggarts live in dark places and they take the shape of whatever you fear the most."  
  
"Well good to see you were only momentarily distracted. What do you think a Boggart would turn into for you?" Hermione asked, curious.  
  
"I dunno." Kat replied, giving a non-chalant shrug. "Not much I'm afraid of."  
  
"There has to be something." Hermione pressed.  
  
"C'mon girl, you're talking to someone who has died. There's not a lot that can scare me."  
  
Hermione gave up and moved on to another topic.  
  
Kat pretended she was listening but she had quickly retreated into her own thoughts, thinking about the Boggart. She knew very well what it would become. Her sister, leaving her, rejecting her. For half a year, Alexa made her own friends, lived her own life. She wasn't there to take care of her. Now that they were both back among Alexa's friend. Kat had to wonder if Alexa still had a place for her.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Later that night, Kat was on her way to the library, scowling down at her Charm's book as she walked.  
  
"You know, I was always told that your face will stay stuck in that position if you keep it there too long."  
  
Kat looked up to see a woman with dark wavy hair. She could tell she was a Slayer but she had an extra vibe of badness. Kat's scowl deepened.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Ooh, we got a Tiger here. Name's Faith."  
  
Kat's eyes narrowed as she tried to place the name. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered.  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
Faith gave her a lazy grin. "It depends on what you heard."  
  
Kat smirked. "Girl, you don't even want to know what I've been told about you."  
  
"I'm sure whatever you've been told is all true."  
  
"So you got something for me?"  
  
Faith pulled something out of her pocket, twirling it between her fingers.  
  
"Yeah, I got something for you Tiger. So tell me why do you need my blood and hair? Got to admit, it was a bit creepy."  
  
"You're not the one using it."  
  
When Faith didn't say anything, Kat continued,  
  
"Lex has Buffy's for her core and since we're all special and you are the two Big time Slayers, they figured it would work."  
  
"Only one way to find out then." Faith said, throwing the wand at Kat.  
  
Kat snatched it out of the air and felt a humming sensation travel through the wand and up her arm, leaving a warm, tingly feeling throughout her body. She waved her wand and jumped back as baby blue sparks came out of the tip.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Faith asked in awe.  
  
"That would be the wand finding it's true owner." Alexa said walking up behind Faith. "It happens the first time the wand and owner meet. Hey Faith." She greeted the dark-haired Slayer.  
  
"Hey kid." Faith replied. "What's with the hair?"  
  
Last year when Alexa and faith met, it had been after Alexa's capture by Voldemort. Her hair was then short, curly and black.  
  
"Natural hair. See you've found my sister."  
  
"Yeah. B said to look for the long white blonde hair. Didn't know you had it too."  
  
Alexa chuckled. "She didn't tell you we were twins?"  
  
When she said Long and Blonde, figured it wasn't identical, but damn." Faith let out a low whistle.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we've been getting it from everyone." Kat told her, she turned to he sister.  
  
"Does this mean I can actually accomplish thing some magic now?" She indicated to her wand.  
  
"Probably." Alexa laughed. "Have you seen Draco by any chance?"  
  
A flicker of annoyance passed over Kat's face. Alexa didn't notice but Faith did and she stored it in the back of her mind to talk about later.  
  
"No." Kat said shortly.  
  
"Oh." Alexa replied, ignoring her sister's tone. "We're going to train and I wanted to see if he wanted to come. You'll be there won't you Faith?"  
  
"Sure." Replied faith. "We'll see what Tiger-girl can do."  
  
"Well Lex can't kick my ass." Kat said with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
"Yeah right." Faith looked surprised. "When did you guys spar, I thought this was your first time."  
  
"In front of people." Alexa replied. "We've done a bit a few times already."  
  
"Why is Alexa not beating me so surprising?" Kat asked with a scowl.  
  
"Cause your sister kicked my ass no problem." Admitted Faith.  
  
Alexa gave a small modest smile. "No I didn't but it has nothing to do with Kat being stronger then me. It has to do with her knowing me to well and vice versa. At least that's what I figure."  
  
"This is gotta see then." Faith said.  
  
"Fine you two go ahead, I'm gonna see if I can find Draco."  
  
Alexa continued on towards the library, leaving her sister staring after he with a scowl and Faith watching Kat with an amused look on her face.  
  
"Not too fond of lover boy there?" She asked the younger girl.  
  
Kat turned back to face her, almost forgetting she was there.  
  
"Draco? Who says I have a problem with him?"  
  
"Oh maybe the scowl on your face?"  
  
"Not my fault he's a jerk to me." Kat replied with a pout.  
  
"Yeah, right. Bet you're just wonderful to him too, huh?"  
  
Kat didn't say anything, just glanced down the hall to where her sister had left.  
  
Faith shook her head. "Listen Tiger, I'm not the one to be giving advice and all that shit. I leave that to B. but what you're going through, B won't understand, no one will. You feel your sister has set up a whole new life, one that doesn't involve you and you feel that you don't belong. You're there, you're helping her, you're with her and her group but you're never fully accepted."  
  
Kat narrowed her eyes. "Seems like you understand."  
  
Faith shrugged. "Perhaps I do, maybe I even went through something like that myself."  
  
Faith nodded her head down the opposite direction Alexa had gone and the two started walking.  
  
"Let me ask you, Tiger, how much you know about me and my past? What have people been telling you?"  
  
Kat shook her head. "Nothing. Heard you were evil, never really got details, never thought to ask really."  
  
Faith nodded but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Well?" Kat finally prompted her. "What happened?"  
  
AT this Faith stopped and briefly shut her eyes tight. Kat was able to see a brief glimpse of the vulnerability and guilt that seemed to haunt the older Slayer.  
  
"Nothing good came out of it. A lot of bad shit went down. I committed a lot of crimes, hurt a lot of people. I did bad things, things I will regret for the rest of my life. All because I felt I wasn't accepted anywhere. You seem like a good kid. Don't follow the same route I did, it's not worth it."  
  
They were outside now in front of the Slayer building.  
  
"What about now?" Kat quietly asked. "Are you finally accepted?"  
  
"Naw, Tiger-girl." Faith replied, a bare hint of her old cocky grin returning.  
  
"I wasn't finally accepted, I just finally opened my eyes."  
  
Faith walked into the building, leaving the blonde girl to mull over what she had just said.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Alexa opened the door and stepped in, silently followed by Draco.  
  
"Sorry." She told everyone there. "I couldn't find him."  
  
It was a lie and everyone who looked at their flushed faces could tell it was a lie.  
  
"No problem." Buffy told her with a knowing smile. "We were just going to pair off and spar. Draco, why don't you go warm up with Dawn, I want to work with faith and the twins at the moment."  
  
Draco nodded and moved off towards Dawn.  
  
Alexa walked up to her sister. "Do anything yet?"  
  
Kat shook her head.  
  
"Let's see," Buffy began, eyeing the twins. "Why don't you two warm up together and we'll watch."  
  
The twins nodded and moved to a mat, facing off against one another.  
  
"How do you tell the two apart?" Faith asked, leaning towards Buffy.  
  
"Usually their clothes." Buffy replied back  
  
Faith looked back at the twins, their outfits were both black jogging pants and black tank tops. She looked back at Buffy with raised a raised eyebrow.  
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, so they're not usually identical. But I'm starting to notice little things. Kat always ties her hair up but Alexa usually leaves it down, even if it gets in her way, I think she really missed it. Today though, they're really alike so you're gonna have to cancel out their looks. Also, Kat's more loud and rambunctious and Alexa is quieter but will pretty much do whatever her sister says. It's little things you got to watch out for."  
  
Faith nodded and turned to watch the two. Right off, she noticed there was something different about them. They were so in tune with each other, more in tune then her and Buffy ever were. They were both strong and skilful but neither one was able to get the upper hand. When one faked with a right but then went with the left, the other was already ready and was able to block the real punch, throwing her own which was then dodge by her sister.  
  
"I know those two have been sparring with each other." Buffy told Faith. "I also know that neither have been able to land a punch on the other."  
  
"That's incredible."  
  
"It's unbelievable. I owled Giles and he's all excited about seeing them. He just wants to study and research them."  
  
"Hey Slayer." A voice growled in Buffy's ear.  
  
Her face lit up into a smile as she leaned back into Spike.  
  
"Hey Bleach head." She teased him, referring to the fact that now, he still preferred his hair blonde and bleached it quite often.  
  
"Just jealous of my good looks, are you?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "That must be it."  
  
"How's Firefly and Big Sis?" Spike asked, turning his attention to them.  
  
"Evenly matched." Buffy replied.  
  
They watched for a few more minutes until Buffy pulled away from Spike.  
  
"I have an idea, follow my lead."  
  
With that said, Buffy broke out into a run, jumping up into a kick that was aimed at the two girls.  
  
Immediately they both ducked and jumped into a fighting stance against Buffy who had landed and turned to face them.  
  
The twins stood there, ready for an attack but it didn't come from her, it came from behind in the form of Faith, who was pulling the same move as Buffy. Both were well aware though but only one reacted as she turned around so she was back to back with her sister and with lightening fast reflex's, grabbed Faith's foot mere inched from her chest and twisting so she fell with very unslayer like grace. But for once Faith didn't comment as she quickly jumped to her feet and faced off against the girl in front of her.  
  
The third attack came to the left of Faith. Again, both girls were aware although neither reacted until the last possible moment when both ducked.  
  
That's what Buffy and Faith were waiting for as they both ran up to the twins to catch them off guard. This is what the twins wanted though. They knew without looking or talking with one another, what they were gong to do.  
  
As the Alpha Slayers ran up to attack, the twins spun with one foot out, kicking the legs out from underneath the older girls. Then they jumped up and turned in perfect synch, landing a kick to Spike's chest, who went flying back.  
  
By this time, Buffy and Faith were both up again and the twin's were once more fighting back to back, blocking whatever the older Slayers threw at them.  
  
Without warning, the twin fighting Faith went down, sweeping her legs out once more. She then flipped over her sister's back who had just ducked from a punch Buffy threw. Buffy was caught unaware when the girl flipped over her sister and by the time Buffy had recovered from the punch she threw, which didn't take very long at all, a roundhouse was coming straight at her and only from years of moving on instinct was she able to get out of the way in time. But that didn't stop the next attack which was another kick that caught her in the chest. Still off balance, she stumbled backwards, trying to regain her footing but another well-placed kick stopped that, sending her tumbling to the ground.  
  
Lifting only her head, she watched as Faith was once more knocked down and the twins again turned as one to quickly take Spike out, leaving all three of them now sprawled out on the ground.  
  
"Fucking unbelievable." Faith whispered.  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike said.  
  
Around them, everyone began clapping and the twins turned to each other big grins on their faces. They high-fived each other and began blowing bowing to the crowd.  
  
Buffy groaned and laid her head back down. Training with them was going to be painful.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- 


	11. Couldn't, Wouldn't, Shouldn't

OMG what can I say but OMG. It has been how long since I updated this? Too long, I got all caught up with other stories but now I am going back and working on all my old stories cause I want them all finished…. And I already got ideas for the next story in this series… I know what am I thinking. All I can say is I am SOOOOOOO sorry for leaving it this long. Thank you all for being patient and please keep reading and tell me what you think. This story is going off in a way different direction then I had originally planned .. so I don't completely remember… lol sue me….

So a friendly reminder, I do not own the Buffyverse, or the Potterverse, or the song title. If I did, I would be off somewhere with my money laughing evilly. Why? Cause I'm evil.

Please tell me what you think...please.. tell me yous till love me lol

* * *

Alexa stood staring up at the Great Hall. It was the same thing every morning, every lunch, every dinner. It had been the same for the past month but she couldn't enter. She wouldn't enter. She shouldn't enter.

Couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't. Same thing every day. She would spend the time in between meals, psyching herself out to go in there, to be strong and get past her fear. But each time she would stop in front of the stairwell and stare at the door. Mind you, some days she could get within 10 feet of the door, but that was it.

All meals were brought to her courtesy of Dobby, thanks to Harry's help. He had come to hr one night when she was in the library and asked why she hadn't been at any meals lately. She gave him the same excuse she gave everyone. She was playing catch up with her classes as she had missed from March until the end of the year and she didn't want to fall too far behind. Harry seemed to accept it and she either went to the library or stayed in her room but all of a sudden the little house elf began popping up at meal times with food for her and he would leave her coming back for the plate later. She briefly wondered how much Harry was aware of. Did he know and understand and not want to push it? Did Sirius tell him? She didn't know but she was thankful that he never pushed the issue and everyone else her sister included, bought the excuse of playing catch-up. But how long could she use it for? It had taken her 3 weeks to get at 6 year level. Why has it taken her a month to do 3 months of school work? She just hoped no one caught on anytime soon because she didn't want them to know. She didn't want to explain the real reason why she never set foot into the Great Hall. She had told Sirius and for now that was enough. She lived with what she did everyday and sometimes it bothered her more then other days. Sirius had told her it couldn't be helped, it was either his life or hers. Unfortunately it was both of them but she didn't see him walking around again. She had told herself many times he would've killed Draco and many others if she had done nothing but then other times she asked herself what right did she have in deciding who got to live and who didn't, what gave her that right? More then anything she didn't want the memories to come back, the dreams were bad enough. They kept her awake long after her sister had fallen asleep. She was often in the common room, often joined by Sirius who knew the pain she was. He may not have understood but he knew and he was the only person to know, and he held her while she cried. She only cried when he was there. Never in front of anyone else. She couldn't let anyone know. Wouldn't let anyone know. Shouldn't let anyone know.

It all rolled back to that couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't.

The door opened and out stepped a second year Hufflepuff who gave her a scared look before scurrying away. Oh yeah, her and her sister were getting weird looks from everyone. Who wouldn't really once you've died and come back. Kat thought it hilarious and would try and scare the younger students every chance she got. Alexa was a lot nicer but since everyone had such a hard time telling them apart, well who knew what one of them would do. So many students, the younger ones especially, took to running in the other direction whenever her and her sister came near. It didn't really help that after classes she was with Sirius a lot. That made everything worse. 3 dead people, one a former convict, walking around. She couldn't be hurt or upset by it really, when anyone thought about it was kinda creepy.

The door began to slowly close behind the student and she took another step forward. One small step towards her goal, but she froze right before the door firmly shut. She could see where it happened, she could see where she stood, where he was, where she fell, where Draco held her and that small step forward became one giant step backwards.

"Tomorrow." She whispered to herself, turning away.

"Lexiiiiii." Her sister yelled across the hall coming out of the Great Hall. "You finally coming to eat with us?"

She turned to face her sister and shook her head. "Nah just on my way to the library."

Kat rolled her eyes. "You spend way too much time there. I'm waaaaay behind and you don't see me in there all the time."

"Maybe you wouldn't be so far behind if you joined me." He sister teased.

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Me step foot into a library? That would be like me asking you to-uhh- asking you to…."

"You can't think of anything can you?"

"Well stop being like me and we wouldn't have this problem."

"What do you want me to do? Build a time machine, go back in time, and make it so we're not twins?"

"You think they have time machine here?"

Alexa shook her head. "They have time turners but I don't think they'll go back that far."

"Time turners?"

"Yeah, Hermione told me she had one in third year, they're hard to come by and I think you can only go back a couple hours."

"This place will never cease to amaze me."

"Still surprising you, huh?"

Kat nodded. "Look Lex, skip the library come have dinner, everyone is asking about you and wondering why you haven't come to eat in here yet."

"I've been busy."

The older twin rolled her eyes. "Okay Ms. Smart one, you're in the library more then Hermione and I heard that was a bad thing. You should be done this year with the amount of time you've spent in there. What gives?"

"Nothing but I missed important info last year. And this being seventh year. Well it's an important year. I want to graduate high up."

"And you will without going to the library. Stop being such a book worm and come with me." She grabbed her sister's arms and pulled her towards the Great Hall but Alexa dug her feet in.

"Let me go Kat."

"Come on Lexi."

"I'm serious, let me go." She began to struggle and yanked her arm away, leaving Kat staring at her in confusion.

"What's the big deal?"

"Nothing." Alexa snapped. "I just don't want to go in there."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm busy."

"Look Alexa, I know you better then anyone. You're hiding something."

"No, I'm not."

"Then prove it go in there."

The twins looked at each other neither willing to back down.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Alexa looked away first and sent him a big smile. "Nothing, I was just on my way to the library."

"Again." Kat said with disgust.

"What do you care, Kit Kat?"

"You're my sister, of course I care but I think you're hiding something."

"And if she is obviously she doesn't want to talk about it." Harry pointed out.

Kat fixed him with an icy glare. "And I doubt this really concerns you."

"Kat." Alexa said. "What's your problem? Harry's only trying to help."

"This isn't between me you and Harry. It's between me and you. Got it Harry?"

"Stop it." Alexa said stepping in front of Harry. "You have no right talking to him this way."

"Why are you defending him? Are you choosing him over me?"

"Kat, calm down. What's wrong with you?"

The elder twin took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, kay? I'm just a little upset. Forgive me?"

Alexa nodded. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Kat muttered. "Just go to the library. I'm going out."

She stomped away from them.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Alexa shook her head. "I don't know. Kat's just... she's not herself. Ever since we came back she's been super moody. I don't get it."

"Did you ever find out what house she is in?"

"No. She won't tell me and she gets angry whenever I ask her so I decided not to push it."

"Were you trying to go in there?" Harry pointed to the Great Hall.

"No." She replied, blushing. "I was on my way to the library."

"It's not in this direction."

"I well, umm..."

He grinned at her pushing his messy black hair away from his face. "Forget about it. I'm just bugging you. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you." She replied, returning his grin.

As he moved past her she threw his arms around him. "You're a good friend."

"Thanks Lexi. I missed you when you were gone."

"I know silly, you keep telling me." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later okay?

He nodded and watched her walk away.

Alexa sighed in relief. If Harry hadn't of shown up. It probably would've ended in a full blown fight between her and her sister and would've ended with her sister picking her up and trying to carry her in there. She wasn't in the mood for a fight. Psyching herself out everyday to walk in there was tiring her out. She didn't know how much longer she could do this.

* * *

Alexa was listlessly sitting on the couch in their common room making a small rubber ball float around the air with her wand. It was only a couple hours since the whole "library" thing and to be quite honest she was sick and tired of the library.

Something dropped in her lap, startling her out of her reverie and causing the ball, that was now above her head to fall down on her head. Her sister let out a loud laugh.

"What's this?" Alexa asked, ignoring Kat's laughter.

"What do you mean what's this? It's a broom dumbass. In fact, it's the brooms we bought but never actually have used yet. I want to learn how to play quidditch."

"Are you trying out for your house team?"

Kat made a face. "No, I don't have a house, so I don't have a team I can play for."

"Everyone is sorted, and I know you were. So why not just say what house your in."

"Cause I thin this whole house thing is dumb. It's like purposely pitting people against one another."

"Says the girl who lived for teams sports." Alexa replied with a snort.

Kat fixed her with an icy glare. "You wanna go, Blondie, cause I can take you."

Another snort. "Of course you can, hot stuff."

Still a month and they had yet to take the other down. They could take anyone else down no problem, just not each other.

"So are you coming?" Kat asked.

"Don't you wanna get Harry, or Draco and have one of them teach us? We don't know how to ride brooms."

"We don't need them, we can learn on our own."

"Do you not like t hem Kit Kat?"

Kat pulled her sister up and fixed her with a curious look. "What do you mean? We get along just fine."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I think they're awesome, who wouldn't?"

Alexa nodded but she wasn't convinced. When she thought about it, she never really saw Kat and Draco interacting. They talked when she was there but were barely civil.

"Come on Lexi. We got some flying to do."

"Kat." She replied nervously. "I think we should get someone. We're gonna hurt ourselves."

"Stop worrying. You're always such a worrier. We'll be fine, I'll protect you."

"And who's gonna protect you." The younger twin muttered, staring daggers at her sister, but she followed her nonetheless across the castle and to the grounds outside.

Once out there, Kat put their brooms down and stared at them before looking at her sister.

"What the hell do we do now?"

Alexa shrugged, "This was your idea, and can I say not a very good one at that."

Kat sent her a dirty look and picked up the broom, sitting on top of it. "Okay thing start flying."

There was nothing.

"Maybe if you kick up?" Alexa suggested.

Kat did and when that didn't work continued jumping up sending Alexa to the ground in hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Kat asked with a scowl.

"If you could see yourself, you'd understand." She gasped in between laughter. "Maybe we should get someone."

"No we'll do it ourselves."

"Kat." She whined.

"Maybe this will work if you tried something too."

"Fine." Alexa sighed standing over her broom. "Come on broom. Up and at em, we gotta fly."

AS she held her hand out to pick it up, the broom flew up into her hands.

"How the hell did you do that?" Her sister asked.

Alexa shrugged, "Well I didn't call it stupid to begin with."

"Ha ha, funny." She replied dropping the broom and holding her hand above it. "What did you say?"

"Uhh…. up and at em?"

"You said up and at em and the broom listened to that?" Kat asked in disbelief but sure enough the broom jumped into her hand as well.

"Okay, well cool. So now we fly."

Kat mounted the broom again and kicked off, and this time she went a few feet into the air.

"You gotta try this," she yelled at her sister urging her broom higher.

"Rather not." Alexa yelled out.

Kat turned the broom and swooped down to Alexa. "Fine you big baby. Why don't we do this, hop on the back and we'll ride together."

"Will it hold us?" She nervously asked.

"No cause we're both a couple of heifers. Now quit worrying and get on."

Sighing, Alexa, got on behind her sister. "You kill me, I'm coming back to kick your ass."

"I know because you can actually do that now, I'll be careful."

Kat kicked off and Alexa let out a squeal, throwing her arms around her sister. "Slow down." She yelled.

"What?" Kat yelled back. "Go faster?"

She leaned forward, making the broom go faster and Alexa shut her eyes tight in fear. She hated heights, she hated flying, she just wanted to get off.

"Let me off Kat."

"Stop being a baby."

Alexa opened her eyes to yell at her sister, which turned out to be a big mistake. She looked down and gasped.

"Kat please, I really need to get off."

"You're fine" her sister called back going higher and faster.

Alexa began to grow dizzy and urged her sister one last time but her sister shrugged it off.

Alexa tried her hardest to not give into the dizziness bus he couldn't see straight. She began to breathe rapidly. Kat continued to go faster, laughing the whole time and Alexa felt herself slipping.

"Kat." She whispered before completely sliding off the broom and hurling to the ground below.

* * *

PLease review.. and just so you know it'll take me a bit to get my groove back with this. 


	12. Broken

Title: Until it Sleeps-Chapter 12?- Broken

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: BTVS/HP

Rating: 14 … for swearing and violence… cuz I have a bad potty mouth hehehe

Summary: Someone pulls a Buffy but what's a Buffy? But they aren't the only one. Meet the prophesized two warriors and a special guest .2nd in a series right after Keep Me Safe. Might want to read that one first thanks to the nice big gap in between them.

Disclaimer: Joss gets the Buffyverse, Rowling gets the Pottervers, and I got an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone….stupid brain….

Spoilers: This takes place in the seventh year for Harry and the gang. The sixth book didn't happen cause I wrote my own sixth year.. YAY! This is after the seventh season of Buffy, i guess a year after now .

Feedback: Would love it, please tell me what you think. I wanna go if I still got some of my old readers so please drop me a line

* * *

When Alexa woke up, she half expected to be somewhere not in Hogwarts with Tara who would have some kind of cryptic message. But no, instead she woke up to Kat and Harry bickering. Again. Weren't they just bickering earlier? Or perhaps it was yesterday, or even longer. Damn her head hurt. What the hell happened? She remembered the broom, and the flying and then the not wanting to fly and begging Kat to stop. Then falling. She fell and that was freaking high too. Is that why her leg hurt so damn much? Why wouldn't Madame Pomfrey have fixed it?

Alexa gave a slight shake of her head, trying to rid it of any thoughts, it already hurt enough. But she did slightly lift it to see Kat and Harry arguing. Did her sister really hate him or did she just want him in a bad way?

"Have you even told Draco yet?" Harry asked.

"No, she'll be fine."

"She's been in here for a few hours, don't you think he'll start looking for her soon."

"So? They spend too much time together anyway."

Harry sighed. "What about Spike and Buffy? Sirius? Anyone?"

"No, my sister will be fine. 'Sides, I don't see you telling anyone."

"I just happened to follow you in here while you were eating dinner, Dobby told me he couldn't find Alexa so I thought you would know. But quit changing the subject. How come you haven't told anyone yet?"

She shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"Lexi's hurt."

"Don't call her that." Kat snapped. "Only I can call her that."

"Kat, what's the big deal? Look a lot of people have been saying that you seem to have a problem with them."

Alexa shifted and she saw Kat's head tilt to the side as though she was listening for her.

"Why would they say that? I've been getting along with everyone. I'm sorry if I'm snappy, I'm just worried about Lexi."

Alexa's eyes clouded with confusion and she saw Harry's do the same. Her sister was just being super rude but now her tone was all sweet and innocent.

Sitting up more, she groaned in pain, causing the two to look over at her.

"Hey sis." Her sister said with a big smile.

"You suck." Alexa replied. "I'm broken, aren't I?"

Kat gave her a sheepish smile. "Just your leg."

"Just my- how far did I fall?"

"Not too far. You're not dead or anything."

"To which you should be thankful for cause I threatened to come back and haunt your ass and this time I wasn't going to be a friendly ghost. Why isn't Madam Pomfrey fixing it?"

"She told me that Buffy forbids it, something about Slayer healing taking over and not wanting to mess with that. She's afraid about last year when you kept getting knocked out the potions and stuff they gave you kept you out longer. Just a theory that apparently is true."

Alexa gave her a questioning look

"You've only been out a couple hours." Kat elaborated.

"What I wouldn't give to be knocked out for a few more." She groaned. "I feel like shit."

"What does shit feel like?" Kat asked with a teasing smile.

"Why don't you hand me my wand and I'll show you." She replied with a sickenly sweet smile.

The door opened and in poured Dawn, Draco, Hermione, and Ron.

Draco's eyes widened seeing his girlfriend on the bed.

"What the hell happened to you?"

The other 3 looked at the twins warily before noticing that the twin standing had her hair up.

"You still can't tell us apart?" Alexa asked avoiding Draco's question.

"I can't even tell my brothers apart half the time." Ron muttered.

"So?" Draco asked, waiting for an explanation.

"How did you know I was here?" Alexa asked.

Ron held up the Marauders map. "Everyone was disappearing we thought we'd find you all together."

"Well?" Draco prompted again.

"She had a little accident." Kat piped up.

Alexa glared at her. "She? Don't you mean we? Did I not tell you to let me off?"

"Let you off of what?" Hermione asked.

"The broom. Kat had a wonderful idea that she would teach herself how to fly and when I wouldn't get on my own broom, had me get on the back of hers. Not only that but she decided to fly like a maniac, thus making me dizzy and sick, thus making me unable to hold on. So I fell off the broom."

"How far up?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty far for it to break my leg."

"How come Pomfrey hasn't mended it?" Draco asked, stepping up beside her and grabbing her hand.

"Ask Buffy. No more healing crap for me, I gotta do it naturally."

"Are you okay?" Draco softly asked.

She nodded giving him a big grin. "Yup but I'm never flying again and you can thank Kat for that."

"Come on." Kat whined. "It was fun you gotta admit that."

Alexa raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'll take you out." Draco whispered. "I'll go low and when you want to stop we will."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

"So you'll go with him but not me?" Kat exploded.

"Cause he didn't try and kill me." Alexa replied with a glare.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Jeez it's not like I did it on purpose." She muttered.

"That is enough." Madame Pomfrey snapped, running in. "all of you, out."

Alexa sat up and made to get off the bed but was pushed back down.

"Oh no not you, you're here until that leg heals." Madame Pomfrey told her.

"Aw man, can't I use crutches or something. No offense but I'm sick of this place."

"Well it's no wonder." The nurse huffed. "Considering how much time you've spent in here."

"Oh like I wanted that. Look, just gimme some crutches and I'll be on my way."

"Crutches?"

"Right, you can heal in an instant what would you need crutches for. Hermione?"

The bushy hair girl stepped forward and quickly transfigured some crutches for her. "These should hold."

"I don't need them that long." Alexa reminded her. "See? Now I can get around."

Madam Pomfrey glared at her. "Stubborn girl." She muttered, walking back to her office. "Why do I bother trying to help?"

"She doesn't like me very much, does she?" Alexa asked.

"It's because you're so stubborn." Draco replied. "You really shouldn't be walking."

"I could always apparate there." She replied with an impish grin.

"You can't apparate inside of Hogwarts." An exasperated Hermione replied. "It's not possible."

"Which explains why I did it huh?"

"That was a one off time I'm sure of it." Hermione replied.

"I want to learn to apparate." Kat replied. "When can I learn?"

"When we're not in Hogwarts." Alexa replied. "I have to get my license still, so unfair."

"But you're changing the subject." Draco replied, gently picking her up. "No walking for you." He handed her crutches to Kat who made a face.

"Hmmm well I could get used to this."

"Thought I heard you lot." Spike said coming around the corner. "Who's up for some train- What the hell happened to you?" He asked, seeing the crutches, Alexa in Draco's arm and her leg bandaged up.

"Long story." Alexa sighed.

"Fell off a broom, broke her leg." Harry answered.

"Never mind." She muttered. "But yeah what Harry said."

"How the bloody hell did you manage to do that, Firefly?" Spike asked.

"It just happened. I'll heal in a few days; all will be fine and dandy. Why doesn't Kat, Dawn and Draco train, I'll watch with the others."

Spike shrugged and led the way out to the training facility, where Alexa had to explain to everyone there, mainly Buffy and faith about what happened. Then Draco put her down and she settled down between Harry and Hermione. Her leg resting on Hermione's lap and her upper body leaning against Harry, who wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Watch it Potter." Draco playfully called as he sparred against Dawn.

Alexa stuck her tongue out at him before letting her gaze wander to that of her sisters, who looked to be honest, completely pissed off as she sparred against faith. Faith, actually seemed to be enjoying it, her grin wide as she taunted her sister.

"What's going on with you and Kat?" She leaned back and whispered only for Harry to hear.

Harry shrugged leaning down close to her ear. "I don't know I think she hates me."

"Or wants you."

Harry looked down at her in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"It's the only logical reason there is for her to be so mean to you."

"So does that mean she wants Hermione, Ron, Dawn and Draco the same way? She's not just rude to me, Alexa; she's like that with everyone. I know you heard her today. As soon as she noticed you were awake, her whole demeanor changed."

Alexa frowned as she watched her sister get kicked by Faith and then jump back at her with a primal scream. "Why? Is everyone making her feel welcome? No one is excluding her are they?"

Harry shook his head. "We've done what we could to make her feel welcome. Dawn especially goes out of her way to talk to her all the time and she's not always enthusiastic."

"I don't get it." Alexa said, "To be honest-"

She stopped taking when Kat looked their way and she hoped her sister couldn't hear them.

"We'll talk later, Harry." She whispered, shifting to whisper closer to his ear. It was hard to tell how well The Slayer Hearing could work despite being one herself.

After the training. Everyone left together and Draco picked her up again, trailing behind everyone.

"What were you and Harry talking about?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Kat. Has she- Has she been rude to you at all?"

Draco sighed. "The truth?"

She nodded.

"Yes. She's been awful. I don't know what her problem is with me. It's like she can't understand the concept of you and I together."

"How come no one said anything until now?" She asked with a frown.

"We didn't want to upset you." He replied kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh. I guess I can talk to her. I don't know why she would do that. Unless one of y'all really pissed her off."

"Or she's just jealous." Draco quietly replied.

"Jealous? My sister? About what? "

"Your life."

"No, she wouldn't be she has it just as good. Hey Roz." She called as they reached their rooms.

The portrait girl smiled at them. "Don't you two look all cozy?"

"I broke my leg."

"And he's carrying you? That's so sweet. Password?"

"Stupid Prophecies." They both said breaking out into giggles as the door swung open.

"What do you feel like doing?" Draco asked.

"Sleeping." She replied. "I'm tired."

He carried her to her bedroom and gently deposited her on the bed.

"Would you like help undressing?" He asked a devilish grin on his face.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she said, pulling him closer to kiss his lips.

"I could settle for this too." He replied, lying down beside her.

"Excuse me." A loud voice called. "Next time you plan on making out with my sister, you wanna close and lock the door?"

The two pulled apart and Alexa blushed avoiding her sister's gaze.

"Good timing." She muttered.

"I thought so." Kat replied a big fake smile on her face. "Anywho, I'm beat, I'm going to bed so you're gonna have to leave."

Draco stood up, placing one last kiss on Alexa's lips before leaving the room with only a nod at Kat.

"Kit Kat, you're being quite rude. What gives?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Kat breezily replied using her wand to bring out both their PJ's. Now that she had full use of her wand she thought it was the neatest thing and would use it any chance she got. Who wouldn't, really? It was a pity her and Alexa had never been discovered before as witches she could've gotten used to this a long time ago.

"Do you hate my friends?"

Kat cringed at that. "Why would you think that SL?"

Alexa made a face. It was bad enough her sister called her Sexy Lexi but now she had shortened it to SL. Which did have its advantages. Like not embarrassing her in front of others, until she had to explain, that is.

"You seem…cold…and not so…nice with them. They think you hate them and they say you've been rude to them."

"You've been talking about me?" Kat asked in outrage. "What you all just sit there behind my back and talk to me. Is that what you were saying to Harry?"

Alexa was a little taken aback by her anger. "No Kit Kat, we haven't been talking about you, I've just noticed you don't seem to be getting a long with everyone so well. And you seemed kinda rude to them"

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked disbelief on her face. "Is that what they're telling you?"

She sat down on Alexa's bed, tears shining in her dark brown eyes. "Lexi, I've been trying really, really hard. I've been super nice to them all and I'm trying hard to get them all to like me but they don't. When you're not around, they ignore me, they don't talk to me and I'm usually stuck eating alone. When you're around they act nice to me and everything but when you're gone I feel so alone. And-and Draco…." She sighed and looked down, a tear falling down her cheek. "I didn't want to tell you this, I've been holding it back but when we first started going back to classes that first day, he-he called me a mudblood."

Alexa's eyes widened in horror. "No he wouldn't do that."

Kat nodded. "He did. I don't even know why, we were talking and I asked him how much he liked you and he told me to mind my own business and called me a mudblood."

"Oh Kat, I'm so sorry." She murmured pulling her sister into a hug.

"No, it's fine. Just don't-" Kat sighed and wiped away the tears. "Please don't mention anything to him I don't want to cause problems between you too."

"I won't." Alexa agreed. "Why don't we get some sleep, we'll talk more in the morning."

Kat nodded and climbed into her own bed. "Night Sexy Lexi."

"Night Kit Kat."

The two were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Alexa was dreaming. About what she was unsure. She was surrounded by darkness but she could hear voices whispering at her.

"_Murderer…"_

"_You think she cares?"_

"_She came back wrong."_

"_Murderer…"_

"_She's not who you think she is."_

"_It's time to quit pretending."_

"_murderer…"_

"_They'll forget about you in the end."_

"_They'll betray you with each other."_

"_Murderer…"_

_A face appeared out of the darkness. A man with shoulder length brown hair. He was older then her but she couldn't pinpoint his age. HE seemed so old but looked so much younger. His kind blue eyes were filled with warmth as he looked at her._

"_Lexi." He whispered._

Alexa's eyes shot open as she stared up at her ceiling. This was different, a lot different then her dreams had been lately. Usually she'd wake up crying because of her dreams but this time she just felt disjointed. Who was that man? Why were the voices whispering that? What did it all mean?

Sighing she got out of bed and using her crutches, went to the common room. As usual Sirius was out there, facing the fire. Wordlessly, she sat beside him, watching the fire as well.

"Bad dream?" He finally asked.

"no, not this time…I think."

He turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't have that dream that I usually do." She explained. "This time it was just voices whispering at me and then this guy appeared."

"Who?"

"I don't know." She replied with a frown. "I felt like I should know him but I've never seen him before. But he knew me. He called me Lexi."

"what did the voices say?"

She shrugged. "something about betraying and coming back wrong. I don't really remember, but do you think I came back wrong?"

"Why would you say that?" Sirius asked. "Do you feel different, like something's not the same? I know you were struggling when we first came back."

She shook her head. "I was and still am a bit. It's hard; I don't feel as disjointed as I did then but these feeling of guilt…" She sighed and looked up at him. "I still haven't stepped foot into the great hall."

"I know, Harry told me."

"He sends Dobby for me, it's quite sweet actually." She replied with a small smile.

"He considers you his best friend, I think he would do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for him. God if I could take this whole Burden off of him, I so would. He doesn't deserve this crap."

"You don't deserve what you went through either."

"I don't?" She questioned. "Sometimes, I wonder if I perhaps did."

"Why would you think that Ally?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, it's stupid really. I've just never felt like I've been totally here. I feel like I'm only partially here, like another part of me is somewhere else, or should be somewhere else. Do you get that feeling?"

Sirius shook his head. "no, I'm just ecstatic that I'm back to tell you the truth. I've missed Harry growing up and I'm glad I get a third chance at it."

Alexa smiled up at him and threw her arms around him. "I'm glad, you got that chance and I'm glad you're a free man now." She pulled away smiling up at him "You should go live your life Sirius, why stay in this castle? You're free now."

"I'm not leaving you and Harry." He whispered. "You two are the most important things in my life."

Alexa teared up. Sirius was like a father to her. He treated her like a daughter and he was always there for her. If he hadn't of come back with her, she would have been lost and devastated.

"I love you Sirius." She whispered. Kissing his cheek and throwing her arms around him again.

"I love you too, Ally." He responded, holding her tight.

They didn't see the pair of eyes peering at them through the darkness, narrowing in anger at the display of affection.

* * *

pls tell me what you think 


	13. Wrong

Shoutouts to polgara for revieiwing… man how I've missed you.. lol

Pls all read and review

* * *

Title: Until it Sleeps- Chapter 13?-Wrong

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: BTVS/HP

Rating: 14 … for swearing and violence… cuz I have a bad potty mouth hehehe

Summary: Someone pulls a Buffy but what's a Buffy? But they aren't the only one. Meet the prophesized two warriors and a special guest .2nd in a series right after Keep Me Safe. Might want to read that one first thanks to the nice big gap in between them.

Disclaimer: Joss gets the Buffyverse, Rowling gets the Potterverse, and I got an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone….stupid brain….

Spoilers: This takes place in the seventh year for Harry and the gang. The sixth book didn't happen cause I wrote my own sixth year.. YAY! This is after the seventh season of Buffy, I guess a year after now.

Feedback: Would love it, please tell me what you think. I wanna know if I still got some of my old readers so please drop me a line

Alexa spent the next couple of weeks on a mission. Whenever her sister was not around, she would corner one of her friends to talk about her sister and she was a little disheartened by the results. Hermione and Ron were first and Hermione didn't seem to have too much of a problem with her. She said she had no problem with tutoring her but she has noticed she wasn't too pleasant with everyone else. Ron straight up didn't like her and he had no problem saying so. Then again it took him a long time to like Alexa so why wouldn't her sister be the same? Next she sought out Dawn who said she had tried many times to talk to Kat but was always given short cold answers. Buffy and Spike appeared to not have problems with her and Faith said she liked Kat. She reminded her a lot of herself and although Alexa really liked Faith, she couldn't help but wonder if that was a bad thing. Sure Faith had changed but she wasn't always fighting on the side of good and that made Alexa worry some. After she talked to Sirius who said that he hadn't talked to Kat very much at all since they all came back. But Sirius right away felt that she didn't like him. When Alexa probed further he said he noticed her often glaring at him for no apparent reason and the vibes from her were often quite frosty. Finally she went back to Harry and talked to him about it, more confused then ever. Why would her sister be acting like this? And thinking about that made her think of the dream she had. Was Kat the one who came back wrong? Was that dream talking about her sister? She confessed her feelings To Harry one night when they were sitting out by the lake, watching the Giant Squid swim back and forth.

"Who's going to betray you?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"I dunno. If the voice was in fact talking about my sister then obviously she's one but I don't know who the other is."

"Draco?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I still find it weird that you call him that, but I dunno either. Him and Kat don't get along he told me she's mean to him and she told me something that he said when we started classes."

Harry looked down and she regarded him curiously. "You were there?"

Harry shook his head. "I found her as soon as he left and she told me what happened but asked me not to tell you."

"Do you think he would call her a Mudblood?"

"At one point I wouldn't hesitate to say yes but you did the impossible and changed him."

She laughed and played with the ends of her hair. "But why would Kat lie to me? This is me, her sister."

"Well I know she's been pretty upset that you've been sitting with Draco. That first day in potions she looked really upset that you went to him and didn't sit with her."

Alexa dropped her hair her eyes widening as she looked at him. "Are you shitting me? She told me to sit with Draco. She encouraged me to."

Harry sighed. "Perhaps something isn't right, maybe she's jealous."

"Of what?" The Slayer asked in disbelief. "She ahs it just as good as me."

"But you had it first, remember. You told me she always looked after you that you more often then not followed her around. Perhaps she is angry that for once you did something for yourself and you ended up very well."

Alexa shook her head. "That shouldn't upset her. Maybe my dream was talking about her. But why would the Powers send her back wrong?"

Harry frowned. "Perhaps she wasn't meant to come back."

Alexa looked at him is surprise. "What-what do you mean?"

"Perhaps only you and Sirius were supposed to come back."

"No, Harry, you're wrong."

"Am I?" He hesitantly asked. "I know you wanted your sister back Lexi, but maybe that's not your sister. Perhaps she was sent by something else. Only 2 warriors were supposed to rise but now we have 3 of you. You and Sirius showed up together."

Alexa stared at him, her eyes wide but finally she shook her head. "No Harry, you're wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Sirius knew I was supposed to come back."

It was Harry's turn to look surprised. After all Alexa hadn't told anyone yet that Sirius knew all along.

"Guess he didn't tell you either." She said wryly at the look on his face. "Sirius had contact with everyone but I didn't. He knew that the big plan was to send me back all along but he wasn't allowed to tell me. He told me the day he came back that's why I was so upset. He knew it was to be me and my sister, so him being the warrior doesn't make much sense if he knew all along what was supposed to go down."

Harry sighed and looked back at the lake, trying to think of anything else that could explain Kat's Behavior. The only problem was he didn't know Kat at all. He had no idea if she was like this before and Alexa didn't know at all because her sister would shield her from it. From what Alexa had told her, Kat was always the leader and she would always follow her sister. Is that not what caused the fight between them the day Alexa found her family dead? The need for Alexa to try something on her own for once. From the sounds of it, Kat had always been like this and Alexa was just never aware of it because until she came here, Kat had basically controlled her life. But now that Alexa had a chance to be on her own and go make her own friends, Kat was unsure of where she fit into everything. It made her angry that she could no longer control her sister. It more then likely made her crazy that Alexa had built her own life, got her own friends, and even her own boy friend. But how to tell Alexa this? More then likely the younger twin would end up angry at him. But who really knew. Perhaps there was some crazy explanation for this and if Alexa believed there really was, he would help her figure it out.

"Maybe it's not her." He suddenly said.

"What?" Alexa asked looking at him now like he was crazy.

"Maybe there was some interference when she was sent back, maybe that's why she wasn't sent back the same time as you."

"Harry, blonde here, explain that to me, slowly."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "What if Kat was supposed to come back the same time as you but something, or someone stopped her because they found out about the prophecy."

She chewed on her lip taking it all in. "Voldemort?" She asked slowly.

"Possibly."

"Does he have the power to do that?" She asked.

"Possibly." Harry replied again. "He's powerful, who's to say he's not capable of it."

"Then who is she? It's not polyjuice potion. I would know, I did last time."

"But they used your hair last time." He reminded her.

"Oh." She went back to chewing her lip, thinking about what he said. "No, I don't see her drinking every hour. That can't be it. Could she be under the Imperius?"

Harry shrugged.

"What do I do?" She asked, worry filling her features.

"I don't know. There has to be a way we can find out."

Alexa's eyes widened and she grabbed Harry pushing them both down to the ground. They heard a big splash and something spluttering as it came to the surface.

"A dog almost attacked us." She cried, pulling Harry to it's feet. "How the hell did a dog get here?"

Harry fell back to the ground laughing. "Oh… my… god..." he gasped, in between his laughter. "That's… and he just went…"

"Harry?" Alexa called keeping one eye on the dog who had pulled out of the lake a bit away from them and was shaking off the water. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "A little wet there Snuffles?"

"Snuffles? You know this dog…?" She spun around as the answer dawned on her. "Sirius, you idiot."

The dog trotted over to them, his tail wagging as he stood on his back paws, placing his front ones on her.

"Eww, you're getting me wet. I could've seriously kicked your ass, you know." She told him pushing him down.

Sirius growled and she rolled her eyes.

"So this is your animagus form, huh?"

A happy bark from him.

Alexa leaned down and helped Harry back up. "How come you never learned?" She asked him.

"You need to be registered. Sirius isn't but he's an illegal Animagus."

"I want to learn." She said with a small pout.

Sirius growled before changing back into him.

"I don't think so." He said. "Only if you register, and even then they might not let you."

"Why not?"

"Slayer as an Animagus? Fudge will blow his top"

She jutted out her bottom lip even more.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Sirius asked them. "I think Draco's looking for you."

She shrugged. "That's nice. And we're just talking."

"That's nice. Ohh did you and Loverboy have a fight?"

She stuck her tongue at him. "No. I've just been taking a break."

"Does he know."

"No." She nervously replied.

"So what gives?"

"I think he said something mean to Kat and I was kinda avoiding him until I figure it out."

"What did he say?"

"Kat told me he called her a Mudblood."

"And you believe your sister?" Sirius asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Him and Harry exchanged glances before Sirius shrugged. "I don't know, I just don't see Draco doing something like that."

"My, my how quickly it all changes." She dryly remarked. "Is my sister that horrible?"

"No not at all." They both replied but their answers sounded too forced, too practiced. And she tilted her head to the side giving them a dark look.

"Well, maybe." Sirius said.

"Just a little." Harry finished.

"hm, I'm gonna talk to Buffy, perhaps she has some ideas." She said with a small frown, waving at Sirius and Harry as she walked away deep in thought.

Sirius and Harry looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Jealousy." Sirius said.

"That's what I think. And that she was like this before but Lexi was never aware of it because her friends were Kat's friends. Lexi doesn't believe it though. She thinks something happened to her sister."

"It could be."

Harry gave him a look of disbelief. "Do you really believe that?"

Sirius shrugged, staring thoughtfully after Alexa. "Not really, no."

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked him.

Sirius gave him a lopsided grin. "I'm just worried about her trying to be an animagus. If she tries, she'll succeed pretty quick."

* * *

As Alexa walked through the castle, deep in thought, she felt a presence behind her. Knowing who it was, she didn't bother doing anything when he picked her up from behind.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. I've barely seen you lately." Draco said with a small pout.

She gave him a small smile. "I've been busy."

"I've missed you." He replied giving her a kiss.

"Me too.' She told him, removing his hands so she landed on her feet. "But I'm really busy. I'm in the middle of something so I gotta go I'll talk to you later."

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "IS there something wrong?" He asked, hurt and confusion written on her face.

"No." She replied, avoiding his eyes.

He sighed an pulled her closer. "Something's bothering you. You can't lie to me."

"But you can lie to me?" She snapped pulling away.

He looked at her is surprise.

"I know, Draco." She hissed. "I don't see how you could think you could hide this from me but I know."

"Honey, please. I didn't mean to-"

"No, just stop Draco." She cried, tears filling her eyes. "I can't believe you would hold this back from me. I just-"

She shook her head in disgust. "I can't even look at you right now."

She walked away from him and he stared after her wondering if she finally remembered and if it was so despicable that she could not be near him. He didn't choose to be raised as Lucius Malfoy's child and he never asked for all those altering potions to make him who he was. Did she not get that or was it just something she couldn't get past?

* * *

When Alexa entered Spike and Buffy's rooms not much later. She quickly wiped the tear tracks away, not wanting either of them to see that she was crying.

"Sunnydale." She called, waiting for the portrait to open.

"Spike? Buffy?" She called entering. She stopped when she saw them on the couch, making out

"Eww gross, get a room." She yelled at them. They pulled apart and looked up at her

"Actually firefly, this is our room."

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows your password anyone can walk in and see you."

"That's why most people knock." Buffy teased her sitting up. Alexa stuck her tongue out at the older Slayer.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Nothing." She quickly replied. "Why would something be wrong?"

He gave her a look. One that meant quit bullshitting me, I know you and I know you're in pain so just tell me what's wrong.

"Nothing." She defensively replied off that look.

He went to say more but Buffy stopped him, not wanting to push her.

"What's up?" She asked the younger Slayer.

"I just have a question for you both. Did you think-did you ever feel-" She hesitated knowing that Buffy had problems and unsure if it was appropriate to ask.

"Spit it out." Spike told her. Buffy nudged him in the side and Alexa gave him a dirty look.

"Is something troubling you?" Buffy asked.

She nodded, worry filling her features again. Buffy grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch.

"What's going on?" She asked as Spike perched on the arm behind her.

Alexa sighed and tried again. "Did you ever think you came back wrong?"

Buffy looked taken aback as she exchanged a look with Spike.

"What?" Alexa asked.

"Do you think you did?" Buffy cautiously asked.

"No. Not really but I don't care about me. I think maybe-"

Again she stopped and sighed. Was it wrong for her to be thinking this? Was she somehow betraying her sister?

"Kat?" Spike asked.

Alexa looked up in surprise.

"You asked us about your sister earlier. Put two and two together." He explained

She nodded.

"What makes you think this?" Buffy asked.

"She's not herself. You guys aside, she's been horrible to everyone. I even caught her a few times. Like when I broke my leg, I woke up before she even knew it and she was so rude to Harry but as soon as she realized I was awake she was super nice. I don't get what's going on."

"So you think she came back wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. Harry and I were just talking about. He thinks that maybe it's not even her but I quickly dismissed the idea. I could tell when the polyjuice was a fake last time. Then we were talking abut how we didn't show up together and perhaps someone else got to her. Could she maybe be under the Imperius curse?"

Buffy looked to Spike for help.

"Another unforgivable curse this one controls the victim and you do their bidding."

"Kinda like thrall?" She asked

Spike nodded and they turned back to Alexa.

"What do I do?"

"We'll call Wills. She might be able to help." Buffy suggested.

"I'll speak to Dumbledore. You sure about this Firefly?"

"No." She moaned putting her head in her hands. "I'm not sure, I just want it fixed. I want my sister back."

Spike and Buffy nodded.

"We'll help how we can, okay?" Buffy told her.

Alexa smiled in thanks and left the room.

"That's not what's bugging her, love." Spike said as soon as she was gone.

"How do you know?"

Haven't seen her look like that since her problems with Mini-Me."

Buffy groaned. "You think they're having problems again. Those two don't need more problems."

"I'll talk to him, find out what's going on."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she contemplated something, "I'll get Dawnie to talk to Alexa later. I have this feeling that with what she's been saying about Kat, she's involved somehow."

"Don't doubt that either." Spike replied. "Shall we?"

Buffy pouted but took his hand as he helped her up. "Ruin all my fun."

"Don't worry Slayer, I got plans for you later."

"Can't wait." She grinned kissing him before they went their separate ways.

* * *

Draco was feeling miserable, unsure of where to go. He wanted to talk to Alexa but chances are she wouldn't be so keen to talk to him.

"Oh, doesn't someone look upset." A female voice purred, sliding up to him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, stepping away from her.

"No need to be angry. Looks like you could use a friend."

"You?" he laughed. "Are you kidding. Are you anyone's friend?"

Her smile grew. "Are you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing." She shrugged. "Just heard something interesting not too long ago."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What is your problem?"

"Mine?" She laughed. "I don't have a problem. But you do, huh? Poor little sister is upset with you isn't she?"

"Are you trying to separate her from everyone out of jealousy or for your own sick twisted pleasure."

Again she laughed, glancing to her right. "I'll talk to you later, _Malfoy."_

He glared as she walked away.

"Tell me I just didn't hear that." Spike said as he stepped up beside Draco.

The younger blonde nodded as he glared after the older twin.

"Perhaps Firefly is right." Spike mused, causing Draco to look up at him in surprise. "Perhaps something did happen to her but we're working on that later. Right now, what happened? You two have another fight?

"You just saw-"

"I meant you and Firefly."

Draco sighed. "She's mad at me."

"What didja do?"

Draco glared at him, "Why do you think it was me?"

"Cause it's always our fault, according to our birds. Thought you'd have figured that by now."

"She knows, about Lucius not being my dad and what they did to me as a baby. She's mad I didn't say anything to her."

"That all?" Spike asked in a bored voice. "I'll talk to her."

Draco shook his head. "No I will when she's calm."

Spike shrugged and walked away. "Suit yourself."

* * *


	14. Home

Okay can someone gimme the exact definition of a Mary Sue? I dunno ppl keep confusing me about it. If I've done it, oh well. Honestly, I really couldn't care less, I just want to know. I write cuz I like it and it makes me feel good and if I'm depressed, it brings me up. If people wanna review about how much my story sucks or how it's sooo Mary Sue, then I don't really care. What really bugs me is that when I go follow their names to their profile I see nothing written. No stories, nothing. Zip, zilch, nada. How can you go tell someone how much their story sucks and how Mary Sue it is when you haven't even had the guts to write a story yourself. I like it when ppl review my story and I don't mind when they give constructive criticism, in fact it's great, it helps. But to read one paragraph and say it's a Mary Sue is stupid. Especially when you haven't written a story yourself. My best by far was from my first story "Keep Me Safe." Buffy was in it for one paragraph and she was taken right out from a scene from the TV show in the last season. But someone wrote to me and said Buffy is so Mary Sue. So yeah makes me wonder what is the proper definition of a Mary Sue. Can someone help me out? But to all those out there who decided not to constructively criticize but rip into not only myself but other authors as well, pls get off your high horse and try doing something yourself before you go and put down others down. Then maybe you can see how it feels. Cuz yeah i love writing and will continue but it's not right that people do it

Title: Until it Sleeps- Chapter 14?-Home

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: BTVS/HP

Rating: 14 … for swearing and violence… cuz I have a bad potty mouth hehehe

Summary: Someone pulls a Buffy but what's a Buffy? But they aren't the only one. Meet the prophesized two warriors and a special guest .2nd in a series right after Keep Me Safe. Might want to read that one first thanks to the nice big gap in between them.

Disclaimer: Joss gets the Buffyverse, Rowling gets the Potterverse, and I got an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone….stupid brain…. Oh and for this chapter there is another character at the end who doesn't belong to me but she's for another part of this series

Spoilers: This takes place in the seventh year for Harry and the gang. The sixth book didn't happen cause I wrote my own sixth year.. YAY! This is after the seventh season of Buffy, I guess a year after now.

Feedback: Would love it, please tell me what you think. I wanna know if I still got some of my old readers so please drop me a line

* * *

"Dawn?"

The former Sunnydale teen looked up, smiling at her older sister. "What's up?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Buffy replied stopping in front of her. "What's up with Alexa?"

Dawn looked momentarily confused until realization hit her. "Oh you mean Kat and her quest to be like Alexa when she went all angry last year."

"Not exactly, no, well kind of. Spike thinks Draco and her have been fighting, again. I think it has something to do with Kat."

Dawn shrugged. "Maybe it's both. She's been stressing about Kat, maybe that led to a fight between them."

"Do me a favor?" Buffy asked.

"Talk to her?" Dawn asked with a knowing smile. "Yeah, I'll see what I can dig up."

As Buffy went to walk away, her sister called her back. "Are you going to give the papers to her?"

Buffy frowned. "Spike would love that, so would I but it makes it a bit more complicated with her sister being back. WE have you and Draco and yes we were cleared to have Alexa too but that was hard. I doubt we'd be able to get Kat."

"They're 17." Dawn pointed out. "Legal in the wizarding world and 11 months shy of being legal adults in the Muggle World. Just offer them a place to stay."

Buffy smiled at her sister with fondness. "When did you get so smart?"

"Oh sometime during the First. It's been snowballing since then."

Buffy made a face as she walked away. "Don't be getting smarter then me." She called back.

"Too late." Dawn yelled after her.

* * *

"_Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head pulled my trigger now he's dead…."_

Alexa winced as her sister walked into the room, singing the song made famous by Queen, and until last March was one that she had loved.

"_Mama, life has just begun, and now I've gone and thrown it all away."_

Alexa glared at her sister. She _used_ to love that song but now it struck to close to home…if you could call Lucius Malfoy a man. And if you replaced the gun with the sword and then her literally throwing her life- Okay she didn't like where her thoughts were going so instead she went back to focusing her glare on her sister who jumped onto her bed.

"_Mama, oooo, didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters."_

"That's classified as rock. You hate rock." Alexa reminded her through gritted teeth.

Kat grinned. "No I don't, I just prefer Rap. _Too late my time has come, send shivers down my spine; body's aching all the time."_

Alexa rolled her eyes and tried to focus on her book. But Kat just kept on singing.

"_Good-bye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth."_

"Hey Kat, I'm a little busy studying, you wanna go sing somewhere else?"

"Whatcha studying?"

"Books." She replied, "You should try it sometime."

Kat raised her middle finger. _"Mama, oooo, I don't want to die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."_

"Katarina." Alexa snapped, throwing down her book.

Kat's eyes went wide as she took in her sister's angry face. Alexa never got this angry with her.

"Get out." Alexa snapped.

Kat's eyes widened even more. "But Lexi-"

"No. I hate that song. I don't even know why you'd sing it. It's horrible, it's wretched."

"Oh my god, you sound like someone who's British." Kat teased her trying to lighten the mood, but Alexa was unfazed as she continued to glare at her sister.

Kat stood up and moved towards the door. "God, don't get your panties in a bunch"

Alexa advanced on her.

"It's just a song."

She growled and jumped at Kat, who let out a little yelp and scurried out the door. Alexa collapsed against the door and let out a deep breath. Song or not, it hit a little too close to home and she wasn't exactly comfortable with that. And her sister of all people should've known how much that would bother her. Unless what Harry said was true and this wasn't really her sister but she didn't want to think about that. At least not yet.

There was a tapping at her window and she opened it to let Kat, her owl, fly in and land on her bed, a piece of parchment tied to her.

Alexa stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Who would be writing to her? Everyone she knew, that knew she was alive, or a witch, or a Slayer, or even on this side of the Atlantic, was at Hogwarts. Well Angel and company aside. But she never met them and they had no reason to write to her. Kat, the owl hooted impatiently and she rolled her eyes stepping forward and untying the parchment.

_Her Girlie, _

_Meet me in the astronomy tower alone, I wanna talk to you. We've barely had any time since you've been back. 10 minutes._

_Dawn._

Okay, nothing too bad, it was just Dawn and since Draco technically held part ownership of Kat, the owl, it made sense that Dawn would use her, considering they were related. At least Kat was getting some use, unlike last year.

Feeding Kat some owl treats, Alexa quickly put her book she was reading away under her bed. She didn't want anyone to know she was reading it. Peaking out of the door, she saw Kat, her sister, staring moodily into the fireplace. Sirius sat in the chair, reading the Daily Prophet. Alexa tiptoed out trying to avoid them both, which was stupid since Kat could hear her no problem.

"Where are you going?" Her sister asked, turning to her with a scowl.

Sirius looked up at her and she flashed him a smile.

"Out for a walk." She told her sister, still miffed about the song.

"Can't I come?"

Alexa sent her another glare as she reached the door. "Don't you have another song to sing?"

She slammed the portrait door and Sirius let out a low whistle. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"I'm sorry I don't remember talking to you." Kat replied in a snarky tone.

Sirius sighed and folded up the paper. "You know Kat, I never really got the chance to get to know you yet."

"A pity, isn't it?" She asked in the same tone.

"Actually no, not really. I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, being Ally's sister and all. But I don't think that's going to happen anymore."

"Look at me cry." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sirius shook his head in disgust and stood up. "Yes, I can see it's very upsetting. You want me to be honest. I don't like you very much. You haven't given me or anyone else reason to like you very much."

"Feelings mutual." She snapped.

"Don't you care how much this may be affecting Ally? I care about her well being and what happens to her and what you're doing to her."

"Well you should stop." Kat snapped standing up. "That's my job. Alexa is my sister; she's my family, not yours."

"Ally is like the daughter I never had, okay?"

"No. You're not her father." Kat screeched. "She has one. She doesn't need you we don't need you. So just stay far away from her."

"And if I don't?" He challenged.

Her eyes narrowed. "Then I'll make sure you don't go near her."

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it how you want" She said before leaving the room also slamming the portrait door.

"What is going on?" Roz asked, coming into another portrait. "Who angered the twins?"

The second bedroom door opened and Draco's head appeared, his eyes wide.

"You too?" He asked.

Sirius nodded flopping down onto the couch.

"Don't like her." He growled.

"You're not the only one." Draco said, leaning against the door. "You should have heard her earlier talking to me."

Sirius stared at the former Slytherin Prince, contemplating his next question. But he just had to know.

"Did you call Kat a Mudblood?"

Draco flushed and looked down, causing Sirius to look surprised. Not that he called her that but because he looked guilty for it.

"Why?" He asked.

"It slipped. We were arguing, actually she was treating me like shit. She threatened me, it slipped out."

Sirius nodded. He, oddly enough, believed Draco. Who wouldn't after the way Kat treated him. It was unfortunate though that he couldn't say anything To Ally. At least not yet. She was determined that something had happened to her sister when she came back. She wasn't ready to believe her sister could just do something like this on her own. And Sirius couldn't be sure of which one it was but something inside told him it was the latter. Jealousy. It drove any person insane. It drove them to do awful things to people they were supposed to love or protect. Look at Peter Pettigrew. Jealousy, bitterness, it destroyed him made him turn on his friends and join Voldemort. He'd have to keep an eye on the older twin. He couldn't let the same thing happen, not again and not to Ally.

* * *

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just come to my dorm?" Alexa drawled as Dawn entered the Astronomy tower.

"And risk running into your sister? Forget it. I thought sending your owl would be nice."

"Yes everyone's loving Kat, hey?"

"You guys have a fight?"

"Somewhat. She was singing a song that was driving me nuts, and if she cared wouldn't be singing it." Alexa replied swinging herself up onto the window ledge.

"What song?" Dawn asked, accepting Alexa's help and joining the Slayer up on the ledge.

"Bohemian Rhapsody." Alexa whispered, looking down.

Dawn was silent as she went through the song in her mind. She gasped as she realized what the words to the song were.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked in disbelief.

" I kid you not." She dryly remarked.

"Why would she do that?"

Alexa shrugged.

"Is that why you and Draco are fighting?"

"You talked to him?" Alexa asked.

"No but things I've heard. What's going on?"

"He called Kat a Mudblood."

Dawn shook her head. "No, I don't believe it."

She shrugged. "Well he didn't exactly deny it when I confronted him about it." She flushed. "Okay, maybe I didn't give him a chance. But why would Kat lie to me?"

"Why would Draco? He loves you Alexa, really loves you and because of you he's changed. He lives in the Muggle World himself. Why would he do that?"

"Why would Kat lie?"

"Because she hates everyone."

Alexa looked up in surprise.

"She's been nice to a handful of people since she's been here." Dawn explained. "At meals, you're never there so she usually disappears to or eats near us but totally ignores us. She talks to Hermione once in awhile but that's it."

"I don't like where any of this is going." Alexa groaned. "She's my sister, my family but you guys. You've been my family since last year. I don't want to be stuck in the middle of this."

"We don't want to put you in the middle Lexa. Why do you think no one has said anything until you forced it out of them? You have enough on your mind."

Alexa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, it's obvious why you don't go in the Great Hall. I think you'll ace all your NEWTS. You don't have to study anymore."

Alexa went red, causing Dawn to laugh.

"Hey, it's no big deal. No one cares, we just want to give you your space and when your ready to talk or deal, we're there."

"Thanks Dawn." Alexa said a smile coming to her face. "I should probably go talk to Draco and get everything sorted out with my sister, it's not going to be easy."

"She feels threatened, I guess, let her know she isn't."

They slid off the window sill as the door to the astronomy tower burst open and her sister came running in tears streaming down her face.

"Lexi." She cried.

"Kat what's wrong?" Alexa asked opening her arms for her sister. "Why are you crying?"

"It's-it's nothing." She sobbed her head buried in her sister's robes.

"Of course it's something, what's going on?"

"It's just- after you left he- Sirius was-"

"Hey calm down." Alexa soothed her sister. Her anger from earlier completely forgotten. "Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

"After you left. Sirius started complaining about how he doesn't like me upsetting you and how he's glad he hadn't gotten the chance to know me because he doesn't like me very much. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Kat sobbed. "I didn't mean to but I don't know why he said that to me. I know you wanted to come here alone but I was so upset and you're my sister and best friend and I didn't know who else to go to because Draco hates me and I feel like an outcast in my own room." She wailed.

"Oh Kit Kat, I'm so sorry. Look I'll talk to them and we'll get this all figured out."

"No, no, I don't want you fighting because of me."

Dawn shook her head in disbelief. Was this more lies from Alexa's twin? Would Sirius really have said that, especially knowing it could get back to Alexa easily.

Kat raised her head, a look of triumph on her face but as she caught Dawn's look of disgust, her eyes narrowed and Dawn's narrowed right back. If Kat thought she could get away with this, she had another thing coming.

* * *

After Alexa finally calmed down her sister she stormed back to their common room but there was no sign of Sirius at all. She waited for him as Kat went to bed but still he did not appear. Finally she went to Draco's room and pounded on his door, impatiently tapping her foot. He finally opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Alexa?" He asked in surprise.

"I want the truth and I want it now." She snapped.

"Hold on." He said, closing the door for a few minutes.

She went back to impatiently tapping her foot, nervously sending glances to her door, hoping her sister wouldn't appear. She didn't know why but she didn't want her sister knowing she was talking to Draco. It made her uneasy and left her more confused then ever.

Finally, Draco's door opened again and a hand shot out, grabbing her arm and pulling her in. The door locked behind her and he quickly did a locking charm.

"There, no one can come in and no one can eavesdrop." He said

"Why you plan on keeping me here?" She asked with a scowl.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his bed rumpled hair. "Alexa look-"

"No, I want the truth Draco."

"And I'll tell you the truth." He replied in an exasperated voice.

When he didn't continue, she rolled her eyes. "Did you or did you not call my sister a Mudblood."

He looked up in surprise. This wasn't the question he was expecting. "Is that why you're mad at me?"

"What the hell did you think I was talking about?"

He looked embarrassed and looked away. "Nothing."

"Well" she prompted. "Did you call her a Mudblood?"

"Yes."

She slapped him across the face. Hard.

He rubbed his cheek pushing back down his anger. "That was not very cool." He said through clenched teeth.

"And calling my sister a Mudblood is?"

"Do you know how much of a cow your sister is, luv?"

_Smack._

He growled as she slapped him again. "You gonna just think the worse or are you going to listen to my side of the story."

She gave a harsh laugh. "Dawn told me to give you the benefit of the doubt. I did, you admitted it, what more do I need?"

"Do you love me?"

Her jaw dropped. "What kind of question is that?"

"If you loved me, don't you think you'd at least be fair and hear me out."

She grew angry again. "That's my sister. What good reason is there to call my sister, my family something as horrible as that. I thought you were above that. I guess I was wrong."

She went to leave his room but he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"Not until you talk to me."

"I'll make you let me go."

"Try." He replied. "I dare you."

She glared at him as he pushed her up against the wall.

"What you think that because you were deemed special as a baby and given potions you can take me?"

He dropped his hands in surprise. "You know?" He asked.

She nodded. "I've known since I was- I found out in the summer."

"So you know everything?

"That you're not a Malfoy? The potion the looks, oh yeah I know it all." She looked at him closely. "Is that why you thought I was mad at you?"

He nodded. "I thought you just found out and you hated me for that."

"Do you think I would be mad over something like that? You didn't have a choice. That never bothered me, that's why I've never said anything, cause it doesn't matter. Mind you I am curious to find out who your father is."

But he ignored her question.

"If I knew it was as stupid as something as calling your sister a mudblood, I would've laughed it off."

He put his hand over her mouth so he could finish explaining.

"Your sister has been riding my ass since the night of your birthday party. I think she somehow knows my little secret and she's been using every chance she can to taunt me. When I called her that it slipped. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have but she just won't keep shut. I don't care how much you love your sister, she's evil."

Anger flared up in her eyes but he didn't remove his hand.

"And today her and Sirius were having a row in the common room. He was talking about getting to know her better when she went off on him. Said she was glad she didn't know him and she told him to stay away from you, or else."

Her eyes widened and he slowly removed his hand.

"Did Sirius say he hated her?"

"No he said with the way she's been acting he doesn't want to get to know her and he doesn't like her very much."

"Kat told me." She said weakly." She found me and was crying and said Sirius was saying awful things and that he hated her."

Draco shook his head. " She was saying a lot worse. She's trying to turn you against us Ally."

"Don't say that." She weakly protested.

"Why can't you see this?"

"Stop." She cried sinking to the floor and covering her ears. "Stop saying this. My sister loves me. She wouldn't do that to me."

He knelt down in front of her. "Baby, I don't want to hurt you, I just want you to know the truth."

"She came back wrong." She sobbed. "I don't even know if that's her."

"Have you told anyone?"

She nodded. "Harry knows, I told Buffy and Spike, I just want my sister back."

He pulled her into his arms. "And I'll help you figure out what's going on. I promise."

She shook her head. "No I can do this on my own. I gotta deal with Kat in my own way."

She stood up, pulling out his wand to unlock his door.

"Alexa, wait."

"Go to sleep Draco, I'm sorry for the fight. But I gotta go, there's somewhere I gotta be."

"Where?" He asked

"Home." He heard her whispered reply before the door closed.

Alexa snuck out of their common room and did her best to avoid everyone. She left the castle, lifting her robe over her head and dropping it to the ground so she was left in a pair of jeans and a red sweater. Looking around she went quickly to the gates and left the boundaries of Hogwarts. Concentrating really hard, she apparated to her destination. She had never apparated that far before and was relieved when she appeared in one piece after carefully checking herself over.

And then she looked up.

Bad mistake.

She didn't even ready herself for it. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at the house she had grown up in. It was dark and she wondered if anyone had ever bought it. It did look abandoned and knew it would be hard to sell after the kind of tragedy that happened in there.

She walked up to the house, wondering what on earth made her come back here. Why now? But something called to her and she was sure the stress she was dealing with from her sister just gave her the overwhelming sense to go home. She wanted to go to where her family was buried but she had no idea where that was and she felt guilty that before now she never bothered looking. But she had a feeling that her Aunt had them taken back to Toronto where her mother was originally from. Both sets of grandparents had died. Her dad was an only child and her mom just had her younger sister who she rarely saw because she was traveling so much for her job. Alexa idolized her aunt and wondered how she was doing now. She felt bad for never contacting her but she had been too afraid of what could happen if she did.

But now, Alexa pushed all that aside as she slowly walked up to her house and gave the door knob a hard tug, easily breaking the lock before stepping inside. She paused for a moment, taking it all in. She hadn't been here for over a year, since she found everyone and now she felt suffocated. Everything felt so wrong, being here was wrong.

She walked into the living room, stopping briefly before continuing on down the hall. She didn't stop at her room but went to her parent's room, pushing the door open and stopping. It was bare now but she could see it just as if it still contained their bed and dressers. A small smile came to her face but was quickly replaced by one of horror as she saw the room now with blood everywhere and the bodies of her family strewn across it. She shook her head and left the room, trailing her hand along the wall as she went to her old room. She walked in and stopped remembering all the memories from here. She smiled again, walking across to the window and sitting down at the window seat, looking outside onto the road. She used to sit here all the time when she wanted to think, it was her favorite spot.

Alexa's smile froze as a car pulled into the driveway. Was the house sold? Was this the new owner?

The driver stepped out and closed the car door, staring hard at the house, or more at precisely Alexa. They both gasped at the same time. It was her Aunt. Of all the days her aunt would be in BC, of all the moments, why today, why now, why this precise time?

"Lexa?" She saw her aunt mutter a confused look on her face as she stared hard at her.

Alexa's eyes widened and she dropped out of view. She had to get out of here now. There was way too much explaining to do and she was unsure if her Aunt could handle this, not to mention it was all a little unbelievable, then having to explain that Kat was back, from the dead. That would be a good one there. As far as the Muggle World was concerned Kat was dead and Alexa was possibly out there, somewhere, hiding.

The front door opened and Alexa panicked more. She couldn't apparate while her Aunt was right there, it was too loud. Oh god what should she do?

"Is anyone here?" Her Aunt asked. "Alexa are you back? Sweetie, I just want to talk to you, I've been worried sick not knowing what happened to you."

Alexa picked herself up off the floor, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what to do. She could hear her Aunt right outside and she had maybe 3 seconds if that, to make a decision. But the decision was made for her as loud cracks echoed through the empty house.

"Who the hell are you?" Her aunt asked. "How did you get in here?

"This isn't her." Alexa heard a deep voice reply.

She was across the room in half a second and had the door thrown open, kicking the nearest guy in the back of the head, who had his wand up and the killing curse on his lips.

Deatheaters. How they found her, how they knew, she didn't know, but she'd kill them all before she'd let them touch her aunt.

"You touch her and I'll break every bone in your fucking body." She snapped, punching another Deatheater in the face.

There were two more and she dodged one of their spells before jumping at him with a kick to the face. She landed as she heard the fourth guy, yell the killing curse and she jumped across the hallway, tackling her aunt to the ground inside of James old bedroom.

"Alexa?" Her aunt asked, confusion all over her face.

Alexa slammed the door closed leaning heavily against it.

"Hey Aunt Trish."

Outside she heard more cracks as more Deatheaters apparated in.

* * *

Please read and review 


End file.
